As Sweet As Sugar
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Boy's love. "Kau bercanda. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekalipun.". "Brengsek.". "Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya." Repost. Chapter 14 is UP. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_"Suga?"_

_"Karena ketika ia tertawa, terlihat sangat manis bagaikan gula."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau bercanda. Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sekalipun."_

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/MalexMale/Chaptered**

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hari senin yang selalu lebih sibuk daripada hari-hari yang lain. Hari ini resmi hari ke seratus bagi seorang maniak _eyeliner_ berusia 19 tahun yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Jimin memasuki universitas nasional di pusat kota Seoul. Entah mengapa, semalam ia tak bisa tidur—sekaligus tak ada kerjaan—dan pada akhirnya berakhir dengan menghitung hari semenjak ia menjadi mahasiswa. Penting sekali bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertamanya pagi ini. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang tidak begitu ramai namun juga tak sepi dengan _earphone_ melekat di kedua telinganya dan juga dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru. Ingin segera sampai kafetaria karena ia lapar dan belum sarapan apapun sejak membuka matanya pagi ini.

.

Entah Jimin fokus dengan musik yang didengarnya, langkah terburu-burunya, atau perutnya yang lapar, tetapi ia sungguh tak mengerti. Sangat tidak mengerti kenapa langkahnya tiba-tiba terasa terpaku di lantai keramik ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda berparas manis bergulir di atas papan _skateboard_ menuju kearahnya.

Benar kearahnya!

Jimin tak sanggup melewatkan pandangannya untuk berkedip sedikitpun. Yang Jimin lihat, pemuda manis itu tampak berbicara sesuatu—yang sama sekali tak Jimin dengar karena kedua telinganya tersumpal _earphone_—dengan ekspresi gemas dan melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya kearah Jimin.

.

Tiba-tiba saja _mp3 player_ disakunya memutar lagu _Man In Love_ milik _Infinite_. Seolah tahu situasi dan melatarbelakangi tatapan terpesona Jimin.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu tak bisa memberhentikan papan _skateboard_nya begitu saja di tengah koridor yang cukup banyak mahasiswa seperti ini, terlebih ia baru saja berbelok dari sudut koridor lain. Alasan lain yang paling penting adalah, ia belum terlalu mahir mengendarai _skateboard_nya sendiri! Dan kini seorang pemuda berambut hitam malah berdiri dengan elitnya di tengah koridor seperti patung es dan tak menyingkir!

Pemuda manis itu mencoba berpikir, ia tak mungkin mengambil sisi kanan Jimin, karena—_hell_—ini lantai tiga dan ia tak mungkin untuk terjun mengakhiri hidupnya bukan?

Kalau ia mengambil sisi kiri Jimin? Oh tidak, ada dua mahasiswi disana yang sedang mengobrol membelakanginya. Mereka bahkan tak juga menyadari teriakan pemuda manis itu yang meneriaki Jimin yang terpaku bodoh tepat berada di tengah koridor.

.

Lalu, apa yang harus dia lakukan?!

.

.

Jimin semakin terpaku. Siapakah gerangan pemuda manis itu? Kenapa pemuda itu terus menatapnya? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa tatapannya itu sedikit membuat Jimin terlena? Dan mengapa waktu terasa—

"_Oi_ minggir! _Hey_, kau jaket kulit hitam! Menying—"

**BRUAAKK.**

"_Argh._"

.

"Kyaaa!"

Kedua mahasiswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol tadi sontak berteriak kaget ketika tiba-tiba nampak peristiwa tabrak lari di koridor tersebut. Dengan takut mereka buru-buru meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lain yang berada satu koridor dengan kejadian naas tersebut hanya menatap sesaat kemudian nampak tak peduli dan kembali dengan kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Dan sang korban...

Pemuda manis itu segera bangkit berdiri—dari atas tubuh Jimin yang masih saja terpaku— mencengkeram tembok pembatas koridor dan menatap ke lantai dasar. Dimana _skateboard_ bermotif merah-hitam miliknya telah mendarat dengan sempurna dalam keadaan terpotong menjadi dua bagian. Hancur.

.

Jimin berkedip beberapakali. _Earphone_-nya entah bagaimana terpental beberapa meter darinya. Ia bangkit dan menepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut dan menghampiri pemuda manis yang baru saja menabrak—ekhem menindihnya—itu.

"Hei, aku Park Jimin. Apa kau baik—"

**BUGH.**

"_Argh._" Sekali lagi erangan yang sama terdengar.

Pemuda manis itu meninju dengan cukup keras tepat pada rahang kiri Jimin. Membuat Jimin sedikit tersentak selangkah kebelakang. Sedikit tak menyangka akan di pukul seperti itu. Dan _yeah_, itu sakit sekali!

"_Ow!_ Ada apa—"

_"Min Yoongi-ssi, datanglah ke ruang bimbingan sekarang juga."_

Pengumuman dari pengeras suara memenuhi koridor. Jimin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang lebam dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

Pemuda manis tersebut menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam. Kedua mata sipit yang terlihat sayu alami itu menyiratkan kilat amarah yang dapat Jimin rasakan dengan jelas.

"Brengsek."

Dan pemuda manis itu berbalik melangkah menjauhi Jimin dengan ransel yang tersampir tak teratur dan langkahnya yang sedikit tertatih. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkilir.

.

Jimin kembali terpaku. Ia mencoba flashback kejadian singkat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia disebut brengsek...

Dan sesaat kemudian dia tersadar...

Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya adalah suara pemuda itu terdengar berat, seksi, dan cute di saat bersamaan...

**Plak.**

Tolong tinju Jimin sekali lagi. Sekarang ia mengerti!

Seharusnya tadi ia menyingkir kalau tak ingin kejadian tabrak lari barusan terjadi.

.

Jimin menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut.

"Sepertinya aku yang salah ya?"

.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi-_ssi_, setelah ini aku tak mau menuliskan catatan burukmu lagi." Seorang dosen berkacamata _un-frame_ itu menuliskan sesuatu dalam sebuah buku besar. Ia kemudian menaikkan letak kacamatanya untuk menatap lawan bicara dihadapannya.

Min Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan malas. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat ketika dosen itu mempersilahkannya untuk pergi.

Yoongi merasa ia cukup menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya karena diceramahi tentang larangan untuk tidak lagi mengendarai _skateboard_ di lingkungan universitas apalagi di koridor karena katanya sudah terbukti membahayakan orang lain.

Lagipula, ia memang tak punya _skateboard_ lainnya untuk dibawa ke kampus.

.

_Argh_, sial.

Gara-gara pemuda patung itu! Kini ia kehilangan _skateboard_ satu-satunya yang ia beli dengan uang saku sendiri tahun lalu!

Sialan~

.

.

Dan sepanjang koridor yang dilewati Yoongi dengan langkah tertatih itu ia habiskan untuk mengumpat seseorang yang dengan bodohnya tadi sempat mengatakan namanya kepada Yoongi sesaat setelah mereka bertabrakan.

...Park Jimin namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Ouch," Jimin mengunyah _sandwich_ di tangannya dengan susah payah. Lebam dipipinya masih berdenyut dan itu sangat menyusahkannya ketika ia mengunyah.

Dengan mengorbankan rasa laparnya setelah 40 menit berlalu Jimin berkutat bersama _sandwich_nya yang bahkan tak habis sampai setengah bagiannya, Jimin memilih menghabiskan _milkshake_nya yang kedua dan meninggalkan _sandwich_nya kemudian beranjak keluar menjauhi kafetaria.

Ia harus segera menghadiri kelas sekaligus klub tari favoritnya yang tak akan pernah ia lewati.

.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Jimin berada di jurusan _Performing Art_ semester kedua saat ini. Jimin berbakat dalam _dance_ dan _vocal_. Tetapi ia lebih mencenderungkan bakatnya dalam menari sejak kecil. Ia bisa beberapa jenis tarian modern sampai klasik seperti balet.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki ruangan khusus studio tari yang luas itu dengan wajah datar dan lebam merah keunguan yang menghiasi pipi kirinya. Ia menghampiri sahabat seperjuangannya yang telah tiba di ruangan ini terlebih dahulu. Mengambil tempat duduk di lantai sebelahnya.

"Hei _Bro_!" Sapa seorang pemuda berambut soft orange tersebut riang begitu melihat Jimin disebelahnya. Namun ia segera mengernyitkan dahinya melihat 'tampang' sahabatnya itu. "Kau habis berkelahi?"

Jimin menghela napas malas. "Aku dipukul kalau kau mau tahu, bukan berkelahi."

"_Wah!_ Dengan siapa?"

"Seseorang..."

Dan Jimin memulai curahan panjangnya kepada sang sahabat yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

.

.

.

"Itu sih Yoongi-_sunbae_! Dia semester empat disini. Dan mendengar ceritamu tadi, pantas saja kau dipukul olehnya." Taehyung mencibir.

"Kau mengenalnya? Siapa namanya? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" Tanya Jimin sekaligus. Ia melihat Taehyung mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Min Yoongi. Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Yoongi-_sunbae_ itu rekan _rapper underground_ bersama kekasihku." Jawab Taehyung dengan sedikit merona mengingat kekasihnya. "Tetapi..."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu lanjutan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Alasan kau tak pernah melihatnya sejak awal adalah karena ia baru beberapa hari ini kembali hadir di kampus karena cuti yang diambilnya."

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Cuti apa?"

Taehyung menghela napas prihatin. "Yoongi-_sunbae_ itu orang yang misterius. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dari kita. Banyak mahasiswa yang mengatakan dia itu seorang _bad boy_. Dan menurut gosip yang beredar, cutinya itu dia lakukan karena ia terkena sebuah kasus bersama polisi. Aku sendiri tak tahu pastinya, aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya," Taehyung mengusap hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "Kalau dilihat-lihat Yoongi-_sunbae_ itu orang yang cukup manis namun sangat dingin."

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan perkataan terakhir sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan sosok itu. Dan tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terpatri di ujung bibirnya yang lebam.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin-ah?" Taehyung bingung melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba tersenyum aneh.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya." Jawab Jimin masih dengan senyuman tertempel di bibirnya.

Taehyung melongo sebentar sebelum ia akhirnya mengerti maksud Jimin.

"Hahaha." Taehyung seketika tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang senang memolesi _eyeliner_ itu. "Omong-omong, Yoongi-_sunbae_ juga mengambil klub tari, lho."

"Serius?" O_O

.

.

Yoongi tengah bercakap-cakap bersama instruktur tari yang sudah tiga bulan lebih ini tak ditemuinya dan juga tak berlatih bersama dengan anggota klub lainnya karena cuti kuliah yang ia ambil. Sang Instruktur berkata bahwa ada cukup banyak hal tertinggal yang perlu Yoongi kejar agar ia bisa setara dengan anggota klub lainnya. Dan Sang Instruktur menyarankannya, atau lebih tepatnya akan memilihkannya secara langsung anggota yang menurutnya memiliki kemampuan lebih dibanding anggota yang lainnya untuk membantu mengejar materi tari Yoongi yang tertinggal.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya. Sejujurnya klub tari bukanlah sesuatu yang Yoongi prioritaskan. Tetapi berhubung banyak rekan sesama _rapper underground_-nya yang juga tertarik pada dunia _dance_. Yoongi lama-lama jadi ikut terseret juga.

.

Kelas tari baru saja dimulai. Semua anggota memulainya dengan peregangan yang dilakukan oleh perorangan. Begitu pula dengan Jimin. Ia bersama teman-temannya mengambil spot yang nyaman untuk peregangan.

"Park Jimin-_ssi_. Kemarilah."

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan peregangannya. Ia sempat terpaku sejenak menatap instruktur tarinya tersebut.

Bukan, ia bukan tertarik dengan Sang Guru. Melainkan sosok yang lebih kecil dari Sang Instruktur yang sejam lalu bertabrakan dengannya di koridor menyita perhatiannya.

"Park Jimin-_ssi_?" Sang Instruktur mengulang panggilannya ketika ia melihat Jimin malah terdiam di tempatnya.

Mendengar itu, Jimin dengan langkah panjang menghampiri Guru-nya.

Dan kini Yoongi yang terpaku. Ia merasakan firasat aneh ketika Sang Instruktur memanggil Jimin untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Nah, Yoongi-_ssi_. Park Jimin-_ssi_ ini yang akan membantumu mengejar ketinggalan materi selama ini, oke? Ia memang masih semester satu tetapi aku jamin ia punya kemampuan _dance_ yang bagus dan bisa diandalkan untuk membantumu. Benar 'kan Park Jimin-_ssi_?"

Hening.

Kedua makhluk dihadapan Sang Instruktur hanya terdiam.

"Dan tak ada penolakan, oke?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku Park Jimin." Jimin mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia malah menatap dengan pandangan sangat tidak suka kepada Jimin. Anak itu sepertinya hobi sekali memamerkan namanya. Dan suaranya yang riang sangat mengganggu Yoongi.

"Lakukan saja materinya dan aku akan menari dibelakangmu."

Senyuman terbaik Jimin langsung pudar. Jari-jemarinya yang masih terulur tak mendapat jabatan tangan hanya bisa mengais udara kosong.

Jimin tersenyum kikuk. "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai."

.

Dari kejauhan Jimin bisa mendengar suara tertawa tertahan dari sahabatnya, Kim Taehyung.

.

Tetapi walau begitu,

Sepertinya Jimin punya ide yang bagus dengan posisinya sebagai tutor tari untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sedang mengulang gerakan _tapping_ yang tadi dicontohkannya. Dapat Jimin lihat bahwa gerakan Yoongi sangatlah tidak stabil pada kaki kirinya. Dan Jimin tahu, kaki kiri itu pasti sedang terluka.

"_Sunbae_?"

Yoongi berhenti dan langsung terduduk di lantai dan meluruskan kedua kakinya. Ia terengah dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Kelas _dance_ bersama tutor barunya itu baru berjalan sepuluh menit dan Yoongi sudah kelelahan karena harus menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Perlu diingatkan bahwa, kakinya terluka karena tabrak larinya bersama Jimin siang tadi.

Yoongi menengadah untuk menatap Jimin yang tadi memanggilnya. "Apa?"

Jimin hanya berjongkok di sebelah kaki kiri Yoongi dan menyentuh pergelangan kaki yang tertutup _sneaker_ coklat tua tersebut. "_Sunbae__,_ apa kakimu baik-baik saja?"

"Yak! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Jimin segera menjauhkan tangannya melihat Yoongi yang bersiap memukul bahunya.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau." Yoongi meraih botol air mineral disamping tubuhnya dan menenggak isinya.

Jimin terdiam. Jadi, gara-gara tabrakan tadi ya? Jimin merasa gusar sendiri. Pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah tidak berkesan baik. Padahal Jimin mulai tertarik dengan pemuda manis nan dingin itu. Serius.

Jimin berdiri dan menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu. "Baiklah, aku harus bertanggungjawab bukan?"

Yoongi mendelik menatap tangan Jimin yang terulur dihadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita hentikan kelas ini dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan," merasa Yoongi tak akan pernah meraih uluran tangannya, Jimin menariknya kembali dan membawa tangannya untuk ia selipkan di saku celananya. "_Sunbae_ harus segera diobati. Ayo pergi."

"_Huh?_"

.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya sisa waktu kelas tari mereka dan kelas lainnya pada hari itu tak mereka hadiri. Sebenarnya kalau Yoongi sendiri memang tak masalah karena ia berada di ruang kesehatan sampai waktu pulang.

Tetapi Jimin? Ia malah dengan begitu memaksa cabut kelas—yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan Yoongi—berkata ingin menemani Yoongi di ruang kesehatan.

Katanya agar Yoongi tak bosan dan kesepian—yang terselipi modus juga—.

.

Tetapi kenyataannya, ia malah hampir mati kebosanan karena Yoongi begitu cuek dan tak berbicara apapun dan lebih memilih mendengarkan musik serta memainkan ponselnya atau sekedar membaca diktat yang dibawanya.

Kasihan sekali kau, Park Jimin.

.

.

Jimin kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya dari balik meja yang berada di sudut ruang kesehatan ini. Dagunya ia topang dengan lengan kanannya. Sedari tadi ia terus memperhatikan Yoongi dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan _random_ yang sangat tidak berguna diatas meja sana.

Dengan erangan terakhir frustasinya yang panjang, Jimin bangkit dan menghampiri Yoongi lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah ranjangnya.

Yoongi yang kala itu sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang dengan kedua telinga tersumpal _earphone_ dan juga larut dalam bacaan buku dipangkuannya sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

Jimin berdecak, dengan tidak sopannya ia menarik sebelah _earphone_ dari telinga Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu keras. Oh demi Tuhan ia kaget sekali!

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sungut Yoongi, ia mengusap dadanya untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya yang tak stabil karena terkejut.

"Eh? Ma-maaf _Sunbae_. Aku hanya—"

"Aku harus pulang." Yoongi tak memedulikan perkataan Jimin. Setelah sesaat ia melirik jam tangannya ia segera menurunkan kedua kakinya dari ranjang dan bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Meraih _sneaker_nya yang berada tepat di bawah sudut ranjang untuk dipakainya kembali.

"Eeh? Kakimu bagaimana, _Sunbae_?"

Yoongi memakai _sneaker_ kanannya.

"Kuantar pulang ya, _Sunbae_?"

Yoongi memakai _sneaker_ kirinya.

"Atau _Sunbae_ ingin makan diluar terlebih dahulu juga boleh kok—"

"Berhenti bicara padaku."

Jimin langsung mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Terdiam.

.

Yoongi kemudian mulai berjalan keluar dengan tertatih karena perban yang diikat di kaki kirinya sangat mengganggunya untuk berjalan, dan itu juga terasa sakit. Namun Yoongi tetap mampu berjalan sendiri walau dalam tempo yang sedikit lambat daripada biasanya.

Jimin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Salah dia apa sih kenapa _Sunbae_-nya yang terlihat manis itu sangat bersikap seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk yang paling dibencinya seumur hidup. Oke, Jimin memang salah disini, tapi kan dia setidaknya berkelakuan sebagai maaf—

Oh iya, maaf.

Jimin lupa belum meminta maaf!

_Deng!_

.

.

"_Sunbae_, maafkan aku." Jimin terus mengikuti langkah Yoongi hingga sampai di gerbang kampus dan terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Yoongi yang lama-kelamaan merasa risih segera berhenti sejenak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang sudah melewati lima langkah dari gerbang. "Baru ingat minta maaf." Dengusnya tak tertarik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _Sunbae_. Ta-tapi aku sungguh meminta maaf padamu." Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi dan menatapnya serius.

Yoongi mendengus kembali. Ia melangkah melewati Jimin begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata apapun.

Jimin menghela napas lelah. Cukup sudah pertemuannya hari ini dengan Yoongi, ia yakin karena kedepannya ia akan sering bertemu dengan namja manis yang lebih tua daripadanya itu.

Ah, Jimin jadi semakin penasaran dengan sosok manis itu. Dan rasa semangatnya benar-benar membakar jantungnya.

_Ah,_ inikah.

Yang namanya jatuh cinta.

Pada pandangan pertama, kedua, ketiga, ke—sekian kalinya?

Sepulang nanti Jimin harus memiliki beberapa rencana sepertinya.

.

Rencana pendekatan.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Jimin masih menjalankan kehidupannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang baik dan penurut seperti biasa, bahkan ujian tengah semester pun telah ia lalui dengan baik.

Tapi ada satu hal yang sedikit banyak berbeda dari kehidupan biasanya kini.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena ehem—gebetan—ehem yang sudah ia coba dekati namun tak ada hasilnya sama sekali itu.

.

Ya, benar.

Sia-sia.

Jimin rasanya ingin menangis setiap malam. Rencana pendekatannya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Padahal ia berpikir dengan posisinya yang sekarang menjadi tutor _dance_ _sunbae_-manisnya itu akan jauh lebih mudah.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Semua biasa saja. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hanya sebatas kenal. Hanya sebatas bantu-membantu. Hanya sebatas Yoongi mengikuti pelajaran tarinya yang tertinggal. Tak ada peningkatan 'pendekatan' sama sekali. Istilah kerennya, _treadmill_.

Padahal kalau dilihat dari rencana Jimin, semuanya terlihat sederhana dan cukup romantis, menurutnya.

.

_Seperti..._

"_Sunbae!_ Hari ini panas sekali ya?" Celoteh Jimin setelah sesi tutornya bersama Yoongi.

Sedangkan Yoongi sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas tari yang entah sejak kapan sepertinya semenjak Jimin menjadi tutornya ia jadi tak begitu bersemangat di kelas tari. Yoongi mengambil beberapa lembar tisu yang terletak diatas meja untuk ia tempelkan di dahi dan kedua sisi lehernya. Ia akan benar-benar pergi dari sana sebelum—

"Karena cuaca yang panas, aku takut kau meleleh menjadi karamel, _Sunbae_."

—memukul lengan kiri Jimin dengan ranselnya yang berisi diktat dan sebuah _netbook_. Dengan keras.

_Atau momen seperti..._

Yoongi sedikit kerepotan dengan bola basket yang diapitnya dengan sebelah lengan kirinya yang juga sedang memegang _iced coffee_. Bahunya tersampir ransel, lengan lainnya memegang _netbook_, dua buah diktat dan kantung plastik yang entah apa isinya. Terlihat merepotkan di tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil itu.

Tetapi tanpa diduga dengan ajaibnya tiba-tiba Jimin muncul dihadapannya. Tak lupa dengan senyuman khas yang selalu ia tempel di wajahnya. Yoongi yang melihat itu hanya menatap Jimin sangat tidak suka dengan tatapan _mau-apa-kau-dihadapanku-bocah-tengik_.

"_Aigoo_," Jimin mulai berceloteh ketika sampai dihadapan Yoongi. "Tak seharusnya _Sunbae_ membawa beban sebanyak ini? Nanti kalau jadi gak keliatan manisnya lagi—"

**Srak****.**

Ternyata isi kantung plastik yang dibawa Yoongi tadi berisi _sandwich_ yang masih hangat. Baru saja ia lemparkan di wajah Jimin.

.

_Yeah_, kejadian-kejadian sejenis seperti barusan sudah sering terjadi. Dan tentu saja hal seperti itu bukanlah hasil pendekatan yang selama ini Jimin bayangkan. Karena selalu berakhir dengan Jimin yang menjadi korban pukulan atau benda-benda tak lazim melayang.

**BRAK! **

"_Hey Bro~ Bro~_" seorang lelaki berambut nyentrik berwarna _soft orange_ menggebrak meja yang disandari kepala Jimin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung, sahabat seperjuangannya.

Jimin yang merasa telinganya sedikit berdengung karena gebrakan barusan diatas mejanya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tak suka. Ia sedang malas membalas perbuatan sahabatnya itu. Bahkan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja saja rasanya Jimin enggan sekali.

Taehyung menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Jimin hanya mengedipkan matanya malas.

Melihat reaksi Jimin yang seperti itu membuat Taehyung memahami satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi topik utama di kehidupan Jimin. Taehyung segera menepuk pundak sahabatnya dengan semangat. "Yoongi-_sunbae_ lagi ya?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Jimin ambigu. Ia menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung dari bahunya.

"Lusa malam kekasihku ada _perform_—"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Potong Jimin dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi cemberut yang mulai ditampakkan Taehyung.

"_Ish_, dengarkan dulu sampai aku selesai bicara, bodoh!" Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan ekspresi merengut lucu.

Jimin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Iya, iya. Terus ada apa dengannya?"

"Kau lupa ya, kekasihku dan Yoongi-_sunbae_ itu 'kan _underground rapper_. Dan mereka ada jadwal manggung lusa malam nanti.

Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku?"

**Ctik****.**

Jimin menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Taehyung. "Tentu saja aku akan datang menontonnya. _Thanks, Bro_!" Jimin segera bangkit dan merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung tersenyum bangga. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Jimin-_ah_, kupikir caramu mendekati Yoongi-_sunbae_ selama ini perlu 'sedikit' ditingkatkan."

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"_Yaah~_ sepertinya Yoongi-_sunbae_ itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah tergoda, apalagi dengan gombalan bodoh lagi bocah sepertimu." Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya mencibir tak suka. "Lalu? Memangnya kau mau memberiku saran?"

"Tepat sekali." Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau harus melakukan _skinship_ dengannya!" Taehyung berujar semangat.

Jimin merasa lemas seketika, ia melepaskan rangkulan di bahu sahabatnya itu.

_Skinship_ katanya?

Yang benar saja?

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

EEH FANFICNYA KENA SWEEPING! ADMIN FFN KAMPREEET—ekhem.

Seriously, ini pertamakalinya saya bikin ff dengan menitikberatkan edit lewat docx ffn. Masalahnya, fanfic ini beserta docx di ffnnya itu loh ke hapus juga (_dan bikin gak ngerti kenapa bisa kehapus docxnya juga_). Dan saya cuma punya draftnya aja di word, dan itu berarti saya harus re-edit semua EYD/tanda baca blablabla.

Dan (lagi) juga saya gak bisa sekaligus re-edit semua chapternya dalam satu hari, karena saya harus ngantor dan biasa ngandelin wifi gratisan (_gak modal, tolong jangan di contoh_)

Jadi... saya usahain sampe chapter kemarin di update sehari-hari aja ya T_T

Lagian kenapa bisa kena sweep sih? Salah apa coba? Pasti salah Jimin nih! *di tendang*

.

Oke, ini nb yang dulu :3

**Nbb :**

Omong-omong, ini pelampiasan saya sebagai MinSuga/MinYoon shipper ;A;

Karena yeah kalau di AFF banyak yang suka SugaMin/YoonMin alias Suga yang jadi seme dan Jiminnya uke. Entah karena faktor suara atau usia, mereka mikir begitu tapi yang pasti... Aduh, pokoknya saya gak bisa bayangin Suga yang unyu-unyu itu sebagai seme!

Dan akhirnya terciptalah ff ini.

.

Oke, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, biar semangat nih,

_Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, __Review please? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jimin/Yoongi/MalexMale/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

_Skinship_ katanya?

.

Yang benar saja?

.

.

.

.

"Asal kau tahu, Taehyung-_ah,_" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Selama ini kalau aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya dia akan langsung memukulku. Jangankan untuk melakukan _skinship_, berbicara saja kadang membuatnya memukulku."

Jimin semakin menunduk sedih. "Jangan lupakan juga setiap perkataan dari mulut kecilnya yang tak pernah disaring." Lanjutnya yang membuat Taehyung terbahak saat itu juga.

"Ahahahah... Haha," Taehyung mencoba meredamkan tawanya melihat Jimin yang mulai memberinya tatapan membunuh. Sungguh, sahabatnya itu sangat malang dan sedikit kurang beruntung!

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang dan mengusap kedua sudut matanya yang berair karena menertawai Jimin, Taehyung merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Jangan sedih begitu dong. Kau 'kan bisa berpura-pura tak sengaja memeluknya? Memegang tangannya? Atau bahkan—"

Aha!

"IYAAA! Kau benar Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berujar tiba-tiba dengan semangat dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

Taehyung mencibir, "Hei hei, aku belum selesai bicara."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, sebuah seringai tercipta di salah satu suduh bibirnya. "Aku punya ide bagus untuk sesi tutor nanti."

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

Yoongi sedang berada di salah satu kursi kafetaria untuk menikmati segelas _choco bubble tea_. Ia sedang menuliskan isi pikirannya dalam baris lirik-lirik untuk dijadikannya bahan untuk lirik _rap_. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak mulai tertarik dengan dunia musik ketika ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

Yoongi berhenti di satu kalimatnya sendiri yang menuliskan kata 'terbuai'. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda yang tak jauh lebih tinggi, lebih muda darinya, berambut hitam, mata sipit yang tegas yang sering terlapisi _eyeliner_, hobi berceloteh, sering menggombalinya, punya gerakan luwes yang— oh, oke cukup. Dia Park Jimin.

"_Argh,_ bocah sialan!" Yoongi mengumpat, menutup buku catatan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana itu dengan kasar dan menyedot _bubble tea_-nya dengan kuat.

Kenapa juga harus tiba-tiba kepikiran Jimin, merusak _mood_ saja. Kesal Yoongi dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, _Sunbae_!" Sambut Jimin dengan senyuman dan nada suara riangnya seperti biasa ketika ia melihat Yoongi memasuki kelas tari. Dan seperti biasa pula Yoongi mengabaikannya serta memberinya tatapan jutek gratis.

"_Ah,_ hari ini kita akan menginterpretasikan beberapa _dance_ yang telah kita lakukan, aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Instruktur Kim." Jelas Jimin sembari menyalakan perlengkapan _sound_ dan menyalakan _laptop_ di sudut ruangan.

Yoongi yang mendengar hal itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Interpretasi dengan lagu dan _dance_ yang sudah ada. Yah, semacam _cover_. Kita bisa latihan dari situ." Jelas Jimin. Ia sedang membuka folder dan memilah video_ dance version_ beberapa _Girlband_ dan _Boyband_.

.

Yoongi sedikit terkejut, jadi dia disuruh meng_cover_ begitu?

.

"Ah ini dia! Kita mulai dari _tapping_ _dance_. _After School's Step_!"

"He-hei tunggu dulu. Kau yakin ini telah disetujui?" Yoongi mencoba berdalih, Jimin dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yoongi menghela napas dengan wajah juteknya. "Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku."

Jimin tersenyum menang, ia menyetel video_ After School_ yang membawakan tarian _tapping_ dengan lagunya yang berjudul '_Step_'.

.

Setelah video tersebut selesai di putar, Yoongi melongo. Apa-apaan _girlband_ barusan, mereka memang menampilkan tarian tapping, tapi... Astaga, itu sih seperti tahap profesional. Lincah sekali. Yoongi sangat tidak yakin bisa melakukannya dengan sama persis.

"Nah, ayo _S__unbae_. Cobalah." Jimin berdiri. Me-_replay_ videonya dan mulai mengikutinya.

.

Yoongi dengan kaku mengikuti gerakan Jimin di belakang pemuda yang memiliki tubuh luwes itu. _Tuh 'kan, sulit_, rasanya Yoongi ingin tersandung jemari kakinya sendiri ketika gerakan _tapping_ itu berpindah dengan cepat.

"_A-ah..._"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang kesulitan menarikan gerakan kaki yang lincah dari balik cermin besar di ruangan itu.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, _Sunbae_. Selagi aku memegangimu, kau bisa menarikan bagian _tapping_ dari 30 detik pertama." Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Yoongi. Yoongi dengan sedikit ragu meraih kedua tangan Jimin.

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Yoongi memilih meraih kedua tangannya, dengan perlahan ia balas menggenggam tangan berkulit pucat itu.

.

_'Sudah kuduga tangan ini lebih kecil dan begitu hangaaat~',_ heboh Jimin dalam pikirannya.

.

"_Nah,_ ayo mulai."

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Gerakan dua pasang kaki yang menari itu terlihat serasi. Walau sesekali sepasang kaki yang lebih kecil itu sedikit tersandung atau kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dan hal itu tentu saja sangat menyenangkan bagi Jimin, karena ketika Yoongi mulai tersandung atau kehilangan fokus keseimbangannya, ia akan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jimin untuk menopang tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Jimin dengan senang hati balas menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

.

"_Tap set! Tap dul! Tap hana!_"

Selesai.

Yoongi buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya bersama Jimin, ia meraih botol air mineral dan menenggaknya dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah, entah antara lelah atau mengingat sepanjang kelas tari hari ini ia menari bersama Jimin dengan kedua tangan saling bertautan. Atau mungkin keduanya.

Jimin menghela nafas ketika Yoongi melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Rasanya ia tidak rela...

"Ah, _Sunbae_. Hari ini kau menakjubkan! Sampai jumpa besok!" Puji Jimin, ia terus saja menampilkan senyuman cerianya.

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas dengan wajah juteknya. Sudah terbiasa dengan celotehan tak penting dari Jimin. Ia meraih ranselnya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan Jimin tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun atau sekedar menoleh.

.

Jimin menatap kedua telapak tangannya setelah mendengar suara pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Yoongi. Ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya ke wajahnya, menghirupnya sedalam yang ia bisa.

.

Telapak tangan Yoongi telah bersentuhan dengannya selama lebih dari 30 menit!

.

"Apa aku harus tidak mencuci tanganku?"

.

.

.

.

Malam ini malam minggu. Jimin terus-terusan melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kirinya. Ia telah berpakaian rapi dan sekeren mungkin sedang berdiri sendirian di bawah lampu taman yang cahayanya sedikit redup.

Oh demi apapun ia selalu berhasil dibuat menunggu oleh sahabatnya yang hiperaktif itu.

.

Tak sadar kalau dirinya juga sama saja hiperaktifnya.

.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar ketika ia melihat Taehyung berjalan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ia tak sendirian, di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki lebih tinggi dari Taehyung berjalan beriringan dengannya, rambutnya berwarna coklat-abu. Dan Jimin tebak, dia pasti kekasih Taehyung.

"Terlambat 20 menit dari yang kau janjikan." Ucap Jimin cemberut. Taehyung hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Ahaha maaf, kenalkan, dia kekasihku, namanya Hoseok." Taehyung mengenalkan seseorang bersamanya. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar kepada Jimin, seolah merendahkannya bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar.

"_Annyeong_, Jung Hoseok _imnida_." Lelaki bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Jimin.

Jimin membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Park Jimin _imnida_."

"Oh iya, Hoseok-_hyung_, dia ini sahabat yang selalu kuceritakan padamu, yang hobinya menari itu."

"_Ah!_ Kau suka _dance_?" Tanya Hoseok pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk semangat. "Sangat mencintainya, haha."

"Kau tahu ini?" Hoseok melakukan sebuah _dance_ ringan. Ia menggerakkan kaki kanan bersamaan dengan pinggulnya kearah kanan, dan juga sebaliknya.

Jimin yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"_LADIES CODE SO WONDERFUL!_" Ucap Jimin dan Hoseok berbarengan, setelahnya mereka langsung tertawa dan mengobrol akrab. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan random mereka berdua.

.

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan cocok karena punya hobi yang sama." Taehyung _facepalming_.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin langsung akrab begitu saja bersama kekasih Taehyung yang juga menjadi salah satu teman dekat Yoongi. Dan tentu saja itu tak disiakan oleh Jimin untuk sedikit mencari tahu tentang _S__unbae_ manisnya itu.

Dari Hoseok, Jimin tahu tanggal lahir Yoongi, ia tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, bagaimana sikap sehari-harinya yang memang cuek, dan juga beberapa rekaman _mp3_ _rap_ yang Yoongi _compose_ dan nyanyikan sendiri.

Lumayan, pikir Jimin.

.

"Kalian tampil dimana?" Tanya Jimin. Ia, Taehyung dan Hoseok sedang dalam perjalanan dengan Hoseok yang mengendarai mobil yang dibawanya tadi untuk menjemput Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Kami punya studio _cafe_ sendiri. Dan _perform_ kali ini adalah acara rutin yang selalu diadakan setiap bulannya." Jelas Hoseok. Ia mulai memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman luas tepat di sebelah bangunan yang bertajuk _cafe_ tersebut. Dari luar, kelihatannya lebih terlihat seperti _club_ daripada sebuah _cafe_. Namun lebih berkesan klasik elegan daripada _bad_.

Mereka bertiga turun dan memasuki _cafe_ tersebut. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kesana-kemari untuk menghapal tempat baru ini.

"Oke, kalian tunggu disini. Aku akan bersiap bersama yang lain didalam." Hoseok mempersilahkan Taehyung dan Jimin di salah satu meja di sudut _cafe_ yang strategis. "Nanti akan ada _freestyle battle_ _danc__e_. Kau bisa ikut gabung, Jimin-_ah_." Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti pada Jimin.

"_Wow,_ akan kulakukan." Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya dan balas tersenyum.

"Tunggu aku ya, Taehyung_ie_." Hoseok mengusak rambut oranye kekasihnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"_Ne~_"

.

"Kalian membicarakan apa saja tadi? Seru sekali sepertinya." Tanya Taehyung sembari menerima_ iced coffee latte_ yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Banyak hal. Terutama tentang Yoongi-_S__unbae_," Jimin mengecek ponselnya. "Kekasihmu orang yang seru sekali hehehe tak kusangka ada seorang _rap_per menyukai dunia tari secara bersamaan. Seharusnya kau mengenalkan dia padaku sejak dulu..."

"_Yeah~_ terserahmu."

.

.

Hari semakin larut dan suasana _cafe_ yang terlihat seperti _club_ itu begitu riuh dengan muda-mudi pecinta musik _hip hop_ yang berseru melihat penampilan para musisi underground _rap_per yang bernyanyi diatas sebuah panggung sederhana dengan desain modern klasik khas _cafe_.

Jimin dan Taehyung masih setia di bangkunya. Taehyung bersorak riang setiap kali kekasihnya bernyanyi. Sedangkan Jimin, ia hanya _speechless_.

.

_Speechless_ ketika melihat Yoongi muncul dengan penampilannya yang terkesal _cool_. Yoongi berpakaian serba _denim dark blue_ untuk celana dan jaketnya. Didalamnya ia mengenakan _t-shirt_ dengan _leopard printed_. Tak lupa sebuah kalung berlambang _chanel_ menggantung di lehernya. Dan... _Oh!_ Dari jarak pandang lebih dari 5 meter saja Jimin bisa melihat masing-masing tiga _piercing_ di kedua telinga Yoongi.

Jangan lupakan rambut sewarna karamelnya yang dibiarkan dengan kesan acak. Terakhir, ekspresi dinginnya dengan penuh kharisma ketika bernyanyi _rap_. Yang paling penting, Jimin terasa tersihir mendengar suara _tenor husky_ yang seksi di telinganya ketika Yoongi bernyanyi. Membuatnya benar-benar terpaku. Dan yang paling utama, Jimin rasanya benar-benar jatuh cinta!

"_Oi,_ jangan bilang kau sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Taehyung memukul pelan mulut Jimin yang kala itu sedang terbuka agar segera menutup.

Jimin berkedip untuk menyadarkan dunianya. "Dia sangat mempesona, manis, seksi—"

"Yayaya hentikan itu, Yoongi-_sunbae_ bahkan terlihat lebih _manly_ daripada kau," Taehyung terkekeh, Jimin cemberut. "_Battle_ _dance_ dimulai tuh. Katanya kau mau ikut."

"_Ah_ tentu saja." Jimin berdiri, ia merubah letak _snapback_ yang dipakainya kearah depan dan sedikit menariknya turun. Membuat seluruh dahi dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup terhalangi bayangan ujung dari topi yang bertuliskan '_SWAG_' itu. Jimin juga menaikkan kerah jaket kulitnya hingga terlihat seperti kerah _turtle neck_. Kini yang terlihat dari wajahnya hanya hidung dan sebagian dagunya.

Taehyung yang melihat perubahan sekejap itu mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Kenapa kau bergaya seperti itu?"

"Aku tak ingin Yoongi-_sunbae_ mengenaliku." Jimin mengantungkan ponselnya.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin Yoongi-_sunbae_akan peduli untuk mengenalimu?"

"_Aish_, kau menyebalkan." Jimin mulai beranjak dan menghampiri kerumunan di depan panggung itu. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang tertawa dan tetap menonton dari mejanya.

.

Musik _dubstep_ memenuhi seluruh sudut _cafe_. Jimin berdiri di sisi panggung untuk menunggu gilirannya _battle_ _dance_. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Yoongi yang berdiri di sisi lain panggung yang sedang menikmati alunan musik dan menonton Hoseok yang sedang melakukan _freestyle_ di tengah panggung.

Jimin jadi agak gugup, takut Yoongi mengetahui dirinya. Padahal belum tentu Yoongi juga akan peduli kalau mengetahui bahwa itu dirinya.

.

Menyadari Jimin telah berada di sisi panggung, Hoseok memberinya kode untuk menghampirinya ke tengah panggung.

Jimin sekali lagi melirik ke arah Yoongi sebelum melakukan _freestyle_ _dance_-nya. Tak disangka kedua mata mereka sempat bertemu sejenak dan Jimin dengan segera memutuskan kontak mata tersebut dan mulai menari.

Sorak penonton semakin riuh terdengar.

.

Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. _"Apa dia baru saja tersenyum padaku? Kok rasanya familiar?"_ Yoongi bergumam dalam hatinya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan mulai menikmati kembali _battle_ _dance_ yang dilakukan seseorang yang sok misterius karena tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya itu.

.

.

_Tring!_

Mereka bertiga bersulang dengan kaleng soda masing-masing. Geng _underground_ _rap_per yang beranggotakan Yoongi, Hoseok dan Namjoon itu mengakhiri _performance_ mereka hari ini dengan bersulang soda bersama seperti biasanya.

"Yang terakhir _battle_ _dance_ bersamamu, siapa dia?" Tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok setelah meneguk soda dalam genggamannya.

"Yeah, dia sahabatnya Taehyung_ie._ Dia—"

"Hoseok-_hyung_!" Taehyung dari sisi lain berlari menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa para _underground_ _rap_per itu.

"_Loh,_ mana sahabatmu?" Tanya Hoseok ketika menyadari bahwa Taehyung hanya sendirian saja.

"_Eh? _Katanya sih tadi ingin pulang saja." Hoseok sempat bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Jimin pergi, namun ia hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke, sebelum kakakku mengusirku, aku juga harus pulang." Yoongi menyampirkan ranselnya.

"Ya~ cinderella kita tak boleh ada diluar hingga lebih dari pukul 12 malam~" Namjoon menggodanya.

Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan yang sama. "Terserahmu._ Bye, Guys_." Yoongi segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar _cafe_.

.

.

Taehyung segera membuka ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah _messenger_ untuk Jimin.

_"Yoongi-sunbae baru saja keluar dari cafe. Kau tidak benar-benar pulang kan? Ayo mengaku!"_

Selagi Taehyung masih mengobrol dan bersenang-senang di dalam _cafe_ bersama kekasih dan rekan lainnya. Jimin membalas _messenger_nya setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

_"Aku akan segera mengetahui dimana Yoongi-sunbae tinggal! __Hahaha!"_

_*sticker kucing menyeringai*"_

Taehyung hanya terkikik membaca balasan _messenger_ dari sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

.

.

Yoongi memilih berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Selain bus malam yang tak ada karena sudah lewat pukul 10, Yoongi juga lebih suka berjalan kaki. Alasan sederhana, lihat saja tubuhnya yang datar-datar saja dan kecil, sudah pasti ia tak menyukai olahraga. Dan berjalan kaki merupakan alternatif paling efisien yang dipikirkannya sebagai pengganti olahraga. Yah, setidaknya perjalanan dari _cafe_ hingga ke rumahnya memakan waktu 20 menit berjalan kaki dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut olahraga. Begitu menurut pemikiran Yoongi. Setujui saja.

.

Jimin masih dengan penampilannya yang sok misterius dengan _snapback_nya itu. Ia berada sepuluh meter di belakang Yoongi berjalan. Membawa kaleng kopi dingin dan segulung koran yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Yang pasti, ia berjalan mengikuti Yoongi tanpa perlu dicurigai.

.

Sebenarnya, niat Jimin yang paling tulus adalah memastikan Yoongi pulang kerumahnya dengan selamat.

Dan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti seorang _stalker_, anggap saja itu _effort_ dari niat tulus Jimin, oke?

.

.

Tiba-tiba dua orang lelaki berpakaian _casual_ dan terlihat keren khas pemuda yang selalu mengikuti tren saat ini datang dari belakang Jimin dan menghampiri Yoongi. Jimin sedikit terkejut, ia buru-buru menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok terdekat ketika mengetahui dua orang tersebut mencegat Yoongi berhenti berjalan dan juga untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

"_Hey._" Seseorang menarik bahu Yoongi dengan kasar dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

Yoongi terkejut, secara refleks ia berhenti berjalan dan mendelik kearah pemuda yang baru saja menegurnya itu, "_Wae_?"

Salah seorang yang memakai kemeja warna cokelat kayu itu mengusap bahu Yoongi, yang langsung di tepis kasar oleh Yoongi. "_Wow__,_ santai, _Bro_."

Rekannya yang lain yang memakai kaus hitam bercorak strip menyeringai penuh arti menatap penampilan Yoongi. "Masih jadi seorang _rap_per, huh?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Yoongi datar dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan dua orang di hadapannya. Namun, kedua orang itu secara bersamaan menarik kedua bahu Yoongi dan menghempaskannya dengan keras ke sebuah tiang di dekat mereka.

"_Argh!_" Yoongi mengerang begitu punggungnya menghantam tiang. Suasana menjelang tengah malam yang cukup sepi di jalan itu membuat suara benturan menjadi terdengar keras.

"Kemana saja kau beberapa bulan ini? Jangan kira kami akan melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja!" Bentak lelaki berkemeja cokelat itu sembari menendang tulang kering Yoongi dan membuatnya jatuh berlutut dihadapan mereka.

Yoongi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang baru saja di tendang itu. Ia baru saja akan bangkit berdiri tetapi sebuah tangan telah lebih dulu menarik rambutnya ke belakang dengan keras.

"Lepaskan..." Desis Yoongi tertahan.

"_Cih_, apa karena kau tak mabuk kau menjadi selemah ini? Padahal waktu itu kau mabuk dan hampir membunuh seseorang, atau kami perlu memabukkanmu terlebih dahulu, _huh_?" Lelaki itu semakin mencengkeram rambut Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan kesakitan.

Lelaki lainnya mulai tersulut melihat respon Yoongi yang datar-datar saja dan seolah merendahkannya, ia yang entah sejak kapan memegang sebilah balok kayu di lengan kanannya pun mengayunkan balok tersebut dan menghantamnya tepat di perut Yoongi.

"_A__a__rgh!_" Erangan kesakitan Yoongi lepas saat itu juga, ia bahkan tak merasakan airmata yang terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

.

Jimin mengernyit bingung di tempat persembunyiannya. Memangnya apa yang pernah dilakukan _S__unbae_ manisnya itu? Mabuk? Hampir membunuh?

.

Jimin menggeram penuh emosi ketika melihat dua orang lelaki itu mulai menyakiti Yoongi. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu sebagai senjata. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sebuah pipa besi sepanjang lengannya tergeletak di sudut trotoar.

Tanpa banyak berpikir kembali—karena dipikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi Yoongi—Jimin segera beranjak dari persembunyiannya, mengeratkan _snapback_nya, kemudian berlari menghampiri kedua lelaki yang baru saja mengayunkan balok kayunya kearah Yoongi.

Kedua lelaki yang sibuk ingin kembali memukul tubuh kecil Yoongi itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin di belakang mereka. Dengan kesempatan itu Jimin segera mengayunkan pipa besi di tangannya ke bahu kedua lelaki tersebut secara bergantian dengan gerakan cepat.

"_Argh!_ Si-siapa?!"

Jimin mengayunkan pipanya sekali lagi ke bahu kedua lelaki tersebut hingga mereka terjatuh. Lalu dengan cepat pula Jimin meraih kedua tangan Yoongi, membuatnya berdiri dan menyeretnya untuk segera berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu.

.

Jimin menghentikan larinya ketika merasa genggaman Yoongi di tangannya menariknya untuk berhenti.

"Hah... Kau tak apa, _H__yung_?" Jimin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dan menatapnya cemas. Ia bahkan tak menyadari refleksnya dengan memanggil sunbae manis itu dengan sebutan '_H__yung_'.

Yoongi merasa nafasnya begitu memburu saling mengais udara di dadanya, membuatnya merasa sesak. Ia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap seseorang yang baru saja menolong dan menyeretnya berlari. _'Kenapa orang ini memanggilnya __H__yung?'_

Dapat dilihat oleh Yoongi separuh wajah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir memakai _snapback_ hitam bertuliskan 'SWAG' itu. Seketika bayangan seseorang sok misterius yang dilihatnya tadi ketika acara _battle_ _dance_ dan seseorang yang berada di kelas tari menari bersamanya terus berputar di kepala Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mendadak merasa pusing memikirkannya, ditambah perutnya yang sedikit mual karena sempat dipukul oleh balok kayu.

"Ji... Min?"

Yoongi menyuarakan pikirannya sebelum ia ambruk tepat dihadapan Jimin yang langsung merangkul bahunya agar ia tak terjatuh di atas trotoar.

Jimin semakin panik ketika Yoongi pingsan dihadapannya. Ia memeluk tubuh kurus itu untuk menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

Ini tengah malam, di trotoar jalan yang sepi tak ada pejalan kaki, Jimin sempat bingung ingin membawa Yoongi kemana, ia belum sempat mengikuti Yoongi sampai ke rumahnya, dan tanpa berpikir panjang kembali Jimin memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi pulang ke apartemennya saja.

_Err_... Tidak apa-apa bukan? Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk terlebih dulu kepada Jimin.

Beruntung mereka berada dekat dengan sisi jalan raya. Jimin segera menghentikan taksi yang menyalakan lampunya tanda bahwa mobil itu sedang kosong penumpang.

"_Gangdong-gu_ apartemen, tolong agak ngebut, Pak."

.

.

.

.

Jimin akhirnya sampai di apartemennya dengan susah payah karena menggendong Yoongi di punggunggnya. Bayangkan, ia berhasil mencapai kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga.

_Oh,_ perlu diketahui, Jimin tidak tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah yang menyediakan _lift_ di setiap lantainya. Sebagai anak rantauan dari Busan yang tinggal di Seoul, ia harus hidup mandiri dengan hemat dan mencari apartemen layak huni yang sesuai dengan kantung mahasiswa rantau seperti dia.

Jimin merebahkan tubuh Yoongi di _single bed_ miliknya. Melepaskan kedua sepatu Yoongi beserta kauskakinya, kemudian melepaskan jaket denim dan kalungnya, dan juga melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang dipakai Yoongi.

Sekali lagi jangan berpikiran buruk terhadap Jimin, _oke_?

Jimin hanya sedikit gugup kok ketika melakukannya—walau wajahnya memerah—, ia melepas jaket dan melonggarkan ikat pinggang Yoongi agar _S__unbae_ manisnya itu tak sesak.

Jimin juga melepas semua _piercing_ di telinga Yoongi agar ia tak terganggu dan bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Dan Jimin terkejut saat itu juga, _Yoongi memiliki 7 tindikan__ hanya di kedua telinganya__!_

Setelahnya Jimin menyelimuti tubuh Yoongi dengan selimut biru langit kesayangannya. Jimin menatap sendu Yoongi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan ada bekas airmata yang mengering di pipinya, dan Jimin mengusapnya perlahan. Jimin lalu menyisiri jari-jarinya di rambut sewarna karamel milik Yoongi dengan hati-hati, Jimin ingat tadi salah satu dari dua lelaki yang sama sekali tak diketahuinya itu menarik rambut halus Yoongi dengan keras, rasanya pasti sakit... Dan, _oh!_

Jimin segera menyingkap selimut dari tubuh Yoongi dan menarik kaus yang dipakai Yoongi hingga sebatas perut atasnya. Ia mengingat pukulan tadi. Dapat Jimin lihat ada memar melintang kemerahan di perut rata itu. Jimin menggigit bibirnya sendiri, ia jadi merasa bersalah. Jika saja tadi ia menolong Yoongi lebih cepat, memar menyakitkan itu pasti tak akan ada.

Jimin menyelimuti Yoongi kembali dan ia segera beranjak menuju dapurnya. Menyiapkan kompres, membuat bubur dan susu hangat.

.

Selagi Jimin mengaduk buburnya, ia mendengar dering ponsel yang asing di telinganya. Jimin mematikan api di kompornya dan kemudian menghampiri suara ponsel tersebut yang berasal dari ruang tamu sederhananya.

_Ah,_ suara ponsel itu berasal dari ransel Yoongi yang sengaja Jimin letakkan di atas sofa. Dengan ragu Jimin membuka risleting ransel tersebut dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang berkedip tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Jimin bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dapat ia lihat tulisan '_Yoonjae-hyung's calling_' terus melakukan panggilannya.

Jimin menarik nafas sejenak kemudian men-_slide_ panggilan tersebut.

Jimin baru akan membuka sapaannya namun orang di seberang sambungan telepon sana sudah membanjirinya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

_"Yoongi-__y__ah! Dimana kau? Kenapa belum pulang? Cepat pulang atau ingin kuseret pulang?" _

_"Ekhem... Yeobeoseyo?"_

_"Kau bukan Yoongi? Dimana Yoongi? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponsel adikku?" _

Jimin menghela nafas gugup, sepertinya Hyung dari _S__unbae_ yang ditaksirnya itu memiliki sifat jauh berkebalikan dengan Yoongi sendiri. Dari suara dan nada bicaranya saja sudah berkebalikan daripada berbicara dengan Yoongi. Dan kenapa juga Jimin harus gugup, entahlah.

"_A-anou_... Ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Yoongi-_hyung_ ada di apartemenku—"

"Dia berkelahi... lagi?" Tanyanya memotong perkataan Jimin. Ada nada khawatir terselip disana.

"Ti-tidak _kok._ Hanya saja tadi ia dicegat orang tak dikenal. Ia dipukul dan aku menolongnya—"

"Dan ia sekarang tidur di apartemenmu?" Sekali lagi perkataan Jimin dipotongnya.

"_Yeah_, begitulah."

"Oke, berikan alamat apartemenmu sekarang."

"_Eh?_"

"Sudah berikan saja, aku akan menyusulnya kesana. Cepat kirimkan alamatnya ke nomor ini. Sampai jumpa."

Dan sambungan telepon tertutup begitu saja. Jimin hanya menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia segera mengetik pesan yang berisi alamat apartemennya sendiri dan mengirimkannya ke kontak bernama '_Yoonjae-hyung_' itu.

Jimin kemudian melihat jam dinding yang menggantung di atas televisinya, pukul 1. Dan itu artinya sekarang dini hari.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika suara bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera menuju pintu untuk mempersilakan masuk tamunya.

Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya Jimin menerima tamu di dini hari.

.

"_Annyeong_, Park Jimin_ imnida_." Sapa Jimin sopan dan membungkuk kepada tamu yang diyakininya sebagai _Hyung_ dari _Sunbae_ yang disukainya itu.

.

Di sisi lain, rasanya menakjubkan, Jimin tanpa sengaja membawa Yoongi ke apartemennya, ia langsung didatangi kakaknya. Pikir Jimin, itu luar biasa, ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung nanti.

.

"_Annyeong_, Min Yoonjae_ imnida_. Aku kakaknya Yoongi." Lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kearah Jimin. Jimin terperangah, sosok dihadapannya benar-benar kebalikan dari Yoongi. Jimin bahkan tak pernah melihat Yoongi tersenyum sekalipun, tetapi kakaknya dengan mudah melempar senyum. Dan juga, kakaknya ini lebih terlihat _worthy_, layaknya orang kantoran yang sibuk.

"_Ah,_ jadi dimana adikku?" Tanyanya mengaburkan pemikiran Jimin.

"Di kamarku." Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya dan langsung diikuti lelaki tersebut.

"Tadi ia sempat di pukul, perutnya memar, aku sudah mengompresnya dan memberinya krim pereda nyeri." Jimin berdiri di ujung ranjang. Sedangkan Yoonjae duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus sayang wajah dan rambut adiknya itu selagi Jimin menjelaskan.

.

.

Jimin dan tamunya kini duduk di ruang tamu sederhana milik Jimin, menikmati teh dan mengobrol bersama.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tahu, _em_... Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sebelumnya Yoongi-_hyung_ cuti kuliah, dan _yeah_..." Jimin mengusap pelipisnya dengan canggung. Ia jadi bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya sekaligus gugup.

Yoonjae menghela napas. Ia menyesap teh hangat yang dibuatkan Jimin.

"Hampir lima bulan yang lalu, Yoongi pulang setelah pergi bersama teman-temannya. Waktu itu ia bilang sedikit mabuk, dan ia hampir dicelakai sekelompok orang tak dikenal. Saat itu ia panik dan tanpa sengaja memukul salah seorang dari mereka dengan batu bata ke kepalanya sampai anak itu koma berhari-hari di rumah sakit. Teman-teman yang lainnya tak terima dan melaporkan hal tersebut ke pihak kepolisian. Beruntung hal yang dilakukan Yoongi adalah sebuah tindak pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri. Jadi, ia tak dijatuhkan hukuman apapun saat itu.

Dan sejak itu pula Yoongi semakin menjadi anak yang pendiam, ia sempat berkata ingin bekerja dan berhenti kuliah, namun aku menentangnya dengan keras dan menyuruhnya untuk cuti dan berkata bahwa Yoongi mungkin butuh liburan untuk istirahat dan menenangkan diri. Aku juga melarangnya untuk berada di luar rumah setelah jam 12 malam.

Tadinya aku juga sempat melarangnya untuk menjadi seorang _rap_per _underground_, tetapi aku tahu dunia dan bakatnya ada disana. Jadi ya kubiarkan saja." Ceritanya panjang lebar, ia kembali menyesap teh untuk membasahi kerongkongannya.

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti jikalau berada di posisi Yoongi. "_A__-anou_... boleh bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Ada apa?"

"_Um.._ Itu... Kenapa Yoongi-_hyung_ tak pernah tersenyum? _Ah,_ maksudku, aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum selama ini. Dan melihat kakaknya seramah ini... _Hm_ maksudku kenapa ia begitu berbeda dengan Anda... _Ah_ begitulah," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan gugup. Ia tak perlu terlalu ingin sok tahu sebenarnya, tetapi ia merasa harus tahu.

Yoonjae terkekeh. Baru pertama kali ini ada seseorang yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya langsung. Selama ini teman-teman adiknya yang pernah ia temui tak pernah ada yang bertanya sesuatu yang menjurus ke hal urusan, apalagi masa lalu pribadi.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"_Eh?!_" Jimin menatap Yoonjae bingung.

"Tadi kau memanggil adikku dengan sebutan '_H__yung_'," tunjuk Yoonjae, ia kembali terkekeh. "Kau menyukai Yoongi ya?"

"_Eeh?!_" Jimin gelagapan. Semburat merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya. Yoonjae yang melihat reaksi itu semakin terkekeh merasa tebakannya tepat sasaran.

.

Sudah Yoonjae duga kalau adiknya itu lebih cocok bersama seseorang yang lebih muda daripadanya. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Aku tahu, malam ini Yoongi pulang larut karena hari ini adalah penampilan rutinnya. Dan kemungkinan besar kau mengikutinya sebelum ini. Ah, tapi hal itu membuatku berterimakasih karena kau dapat melindungi Yoongi dari berandalan tadi jadinya."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Sebegitu mudah terbacanya kah tingkahnya itu? Astaga...

Yoonjae hanya terkekeh kembali melihat respon Jimin. Ia kemudian melanjutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Aku sendiri juga tak begitu mengerti mengapa ia begitu. Karena, kalau sedang bersamaku, ia tak sepenuhnya jutek dan sesekali masih tersenyum. Meski begitu, aku menyadari aura yang berbeda...

Mungkin semuanya diawali ketika orangtua kami bercerai, saat itu ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal denganku. Dan ia semakin berubah begitu mengetahui masing-masing dari orangtua kami menikah lagi. Semenjak itu, ia lebih sering berdiam diri, menulis lirik lagu, mengomposisikan sendiri musiknya, bahkan menyanyikannya dalam bentuk _rap_.

Ah, aku jadi ingin melihat senyumnya, kau tahu, ia terlihat begitu manis ketika tersenyum."

"Tak tersenyum saja sudah manis," gumam Jimin refleks. Yoonjae yang mendengarnya tertawa lepas.

Jimin kembali gelagapan menyadari tingkah refleksnya. "Ah ya, haha." Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tetapi aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu, buatlah dia tersenyum."

"_Eh?_"

Yoonjae berdiri dan menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah hampir pagi, aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali ke kantor saja."

"Loh, ini kan hari minggu?"

"Tetapi aku lebih senang bekerja, haha." Yoonjae berjalan kembali kearah kamar Jimin. Menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terlelap, wajahnya sudah tak sepucat tadi ketika pertamakali Jimin merebahkannya disana. Mungkin karena tablet vitamin yang sempat ditelankan oleh Yoonjae sesaat ia mengompresi Yoongi tadi.

Jimin yang melihat Yoonjae menghampiri Yoongi kembali di kamarnya memandangnya penuh tanya. "Yoonjae-_h__yung_ akan membawanya pulang?" Tanya Jimin pelan, takut mengganggu tidur Yoongi.

Yoonjae mengusap rambut adik satu-satunya itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Ia kemudian menghampiri Jimin dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"Tidak, biarkan saja dia disini." Ucap Yoonjae enteng. Jimin yang mendengarnya jadi gugup sendiri.

.

_Jadi, ia akan berdua saja dengan Sunbae manis itu di apartemennya?_

.

"Bungkusan hitam itu pakaian ganti untuk Yoongi. Berikan itu padanya nanti. Bungkusan yang lainnya adalah susu." Jimin mengangguk ketika Yoonjae menunjuk sebuah _paper bag_ yang berada di atas meja ruang tamu Jimin. "Ketika ia bangun nanti, berikan saja bubur yang telah kau buat dan susu itu."

"_Ah,_ aku butuh nomor ponselmu untuk sesekali menghubungimu." Jimin mengangguk kembali dan melakukan _dial_ ke nomornya sendiri dari ponsel Yoonjae yang diulurkan kepadanya.

"_Ah,_ satu lagi." Yoonjae merogoh saku celananya. Dua buah _voucher_ makan di sebuah restoran _steak_ ia ulurkan kepada Jimin.

"Untuk?" Tanya Jimin bingung begitu membaca dua carik kertas _voucher_ tersebut di tangannya.

"Ajaklah ia makan bersama. Yoongi itu sangat menyukai daging_, lho_." Yoonjae memberikan kedipan menggoda untuk Jimin.

Jimin sontak merasakan kedua pipinya kembali memanas. Secara tersirat ia disuruh untuk mengencani Yoongi?

"A-ah... ta-tapi—"

"Oke, aku pergi sekarang. Kau beristirahatlah." Yoonjae menepuk bahu kanan Jimin beberapa kali. "Aku titip adikku ya, jangan macam-macam! Dan juga terima kasih." Yoonjae tersenyum lembut kepada Jimin.

Dan setelahnya Yoonjae pun pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jimin.

.

Kedua pipi Jimin masih terlihat semburat merah. Ia menatap pintu kamar apartemennya sendiri. Di balik pintu itu, diatas ranjang kesayangannya, dibalik selimut yang selalu menyelimutinya setiap malam, kini ada Yoongi disana.

_Ah,_ memikirkannya malah membuat Jimin semakin berdebar. Jimin mengusap wajahnya yang masih memerah itu dengan sedikit kasar. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Ia harus segera istirahat.

Jimin pun menyamankan dirinya di sofa ruangtamunya yang mungil itu, tanpa selimut atau bantal tambahan. Sebenarnya Jimin bisa saja mengambil selimut atau bantal lainnya di kamar, hanya saja tiba-tiba ia jadi tak berani memasuki kamarnya sendiri—atau gugup karena ada Yoongi disana—. Jadi, ia pikir ia hanya perlu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun 3 jam kemudian, lehernya terasa pegal menahan tidur di lengan sofa. Ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Pergi menuju dapur untuk memanaskan bubur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yoongi.

"Ah, Yoongi-_hyung_ sudah bangun belum ya?" Gumam Jimin, sesaat kemudian ia terkikik sendiri menyadari panggilannya dengan '_H__yung_'. Biar bagaimanapun, ada kemungkinan Yoongi tak akan menyukai apabila Jimin memanggilnya begitu.

.

Cklek.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya dengan gugup. Ia menarik kursi belajarnya mendekati ranjang, mendudukkan dirinya disana dan meletakkan nampan diatas pangkuannya. Ia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sesuatu namun Yoongi telah lebih cepat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Biar kutebak, kakakku pasti kemari semalam, bukan?" Yoongi menurunkan tangan kanannya dari dahinya. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan datar seperti biasa.

"_Eh?_ I-iya..." Jimin mengusap pelipisnya perlahan. "Sarapanlah dulu, _Sunbae_. Agar kau merasa lebih baik."

Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya perlahan dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. Ia kemudian menatap nampan yang disodorkan Jimin padanya. Ada semangkuk bubur nasi dengan potongan-potongan kecil wortel dan kentang yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Lalu ada botol kecil yang sepertinya berisi garam. Tak lupa ada dua kaleng susu pemberian Yoonjae juga disana.

"Kau yang membuat makanan ini?" Tanya Yoongi sembari menyendokkan bubur tersebut, meniupnya sebentar baru memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jujur saja entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lapar.

"Iya. Tenang saja, aman _kok_, _Sunbae_." Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mengunyah buburnya dengan gugup.

.

"Kakakku pasti menceritakan sesuatu," Yoongi menghela napas malas. "Terima kasih ya sudah menolongku semalam." Ucap Yoongi datar, ia berkata sambil melahap buburnya dan tanpa menatap Jimin sedikitpun.

Jimin menghela napas. _Sunbae_ manisnya itu benar-benar jutek sekali. "Tidak juga, _kok_." Jimin tersenyum. "Aku menolong _Sunbae_ karena aku peduli padamu, _Sunbae_."

"Untuk apa harus peduli padaku?" Yoongi masih bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, ada perasaan hangat mengalir dalam darahnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mendengar kalimat Jimin, sesuatu seperti berdesir halus dalam jantungnya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan mengabaikan perasaan tersebut dan meletakkan sendoknya di atas nampan. "Aku selesai. Tunjukkan aku dimana letak kamar mandi."

"Aku serius, Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin menatap Yoongi serius dengan mata sipitnya yang tegas itu. Melihat reaksi Yoongi sekilas tadi entah bagaimana membuatnya sedikit lebih percaya diri. Secara sekilas juga.

"Kubilang tunjukkan dimana letak kamar mandinya?"

"_Eh?_" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung dan sesaat kemudian ia menunduk lemah. Menyadari kebodohannya. "Baiklah. Ikuti aku."

.

.

Jimin hanya terdiam di ambang pintu dapurnya, ia menatap ke arah Yoongi yang sibuk memakai _sneaker_nya.

"_Hyung_ yakin ingin pulang sendirian? Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan motorku, _H__yung_." Tawar Jimin dengan nada khawatir.

.

_Omong-omong_, sedari tadi—sebenarnya sejak Jimin secara mendadak menyatakan perasaannya barusan— Yoongi tak memprotesnya yang terus-menerus menyebutnya dengan panggilan '_hyung_' _lho_. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin senang walau hanya sekedar memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung_'.

.

"_Ck_, berisik." Yoongi meraih ranselnya. "Antarkan aku sampai halte bus dekat sini, oke?"

Jimin hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bersiap untuk mengantar Yoongi sampai halte bus yang hanya berada satu blok disamping gedung apartemennya ini.

.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di _bench_ halte dengan keheningan. Entah kenapa Jimin yang hobi berceloteh itu jadi pendiam pagi ini. Yoongi yang berada di sebelahnya hanya santai menunggu. Sampai ketika sebuah bus mulai datang, Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya.

Jimin yang melihat itu segera ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi, membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jimin tak mengerti.

Jimin memakaikan Yoongi sebuah _snapback_ yang semalam ia pakai ketika _battle_ _dance_. Sebuah _snapback_ dengan tulisan '_SWAG_' didepannya. Ternyata sedari tadi Jimin membawanya dengan sengaja.

Yoongi yang dipakaikan _snapback_ tersebut mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Anggap saja dengan itu berarti aku selalu melindungimu," Jimin terkekeh. Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. _'Mulai lagi deh celotehannya.'_

"Tolong dipakai dan jangan dibuang ya, _H__yung~_" tatap Jimin dengan pandangan memohonnya. Yoongi hanya mendelik melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu." Yoongi beranjak dan mulai menaiki bus dihadapannya. Namun, baru satu langkah ia menaiki bus, Yoongi menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati Jimin masih berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya disana.

"Terima kasih, Jimin." Lirih Yoongi. Menatap Jimin dengan pandangan mata sayunya dari balik _snapback_ yang dipakainya itu sebelum benar-benar menaiki bus tersebut.

.

Jimin terperangah. Yoongi baru saja menyebut namanya. Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas sekali.

Mendengar suara mesin bus yang melaju, Jimin tersadar dan segera melambaikan tangannya diiringi senyuman lebar. Tak peduli Yoongi melihatnya atau tidak.

.

Di dalam bus itu, Yoongi mendengus melihat Jimin yang tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya.

.

_"Terima kasih, Jimin..."_

_Aah~_ Jimin akan mengingat suara itu dalam memorinya. Dan juga bayangan ekspresi wajah Yoongi tadi. Meski Jimin agak kecewa karena kalau semisalnya tadi Yoongi tersenyum sedikit saja, mungkin akan terlihat jauh lebih mempesona.

.

Yah, tetapi Jimin sangat bersyukur. Pendekatannya bisa dikatakan meningkat, bukan?

Jimin terkekeh. Ia melangkah riang menuju apartemennya kembali. Ia cukup lelah dan berniat menghabiskan sisa hari minggu ini dengan tidur diatas ranjangnya kembali.

Diatas ranjang yang baru saja ditempati Yoongi semalam...

Bantal yang baru saja ditiduri Yoongi semalam...

Selimut yang—

Dan Jimin pun berlari untuk mencapai apartemennya, membanting pintu kamarnya kemudian memeluk bantal dan menghirup sisa wangi yang menempel disana. Wangi Yoongi.

_Oh._

Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Jimin lewati. Apa ya?

Jimin memikirkannya sampai ia tertidur pulas memeluk bantal dan selimutnya.

.

.

.

.

_**To be **__**C**__**ontinued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb ****: **

Halooo~

Ah, ini menjadi sejarah saya dalam menulis fanfic dengan sangat bertele-tele dan cheesy sekali. Tapi walau gitu, saya sangat menikmati menulis ff ini karena... OMG I have so much feel with this couple aaaak ;A;

Ada slight VHope, entah kenapa saya masukin mereka haha, tapi mereka itu couple hiper yang nyentrik dan lucu aja gitu liatnya, lol.

.

.

Oke, terimakasih sudah mau membaca, biar semangat nih.

_Sumbangan ide, k__ritik, saran, __R__eview, please? :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap tubuh bagian atasnya dengan pandangan datar menghadap cermin. Masih ada bekas memar disana. Ia merabanya sejenak sebelum menurunkan kembali kaus tipis yang dipakainya.

"Hah... Menyedihkan." Gumamnya kepada hampa udara.

.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya dengan malas keatas ranjangnya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke meja nakas di sampingnya dan menatap sebuah _snapback_ hitam yang terletak disana. _Snapback_ yang pagi tadi diberikan oleh Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia jadi khawatir sendiri jikalau kakaknya itu menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi kepada Jimin. Yah, tak seharusnya juga Yoongi peduli mengenai hal itu.

.

Tetapi... ia hanya merasa sedikit takut...

Takut kalau-kalau Jimin menjauhinya?

Kecewa?

.

Eh dia mikir apa _sih_?

.

Selanjutnya Yoongi memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jimin meregangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Ia kini berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan _deadline_ dua macam laporan yang harus dikumpulkannya esok pagi.

Taehyung baru saja meninggalkannya. Katanya _sih_ sudah di jemput oleh kekasihnya yang bernama Hoseok itu. Lagipula, hari sudah semakin sore. Banyak mahasiswa lebih memilih untuk pulang daripada terus berdiam di kampus. Kecuali bagi mereka yang memiliki tugas ataupun kelas tambahan, mereka akan bertahan lebih lama di kampus.

Tak terkecuali Jimin, beberapa hari ini ia memang disibukkan oleh banyak laporan dan tugas yang menumpuk. Ditambah ia juga merupakan salah satu anggota senat kampus. Membuatnya semakin sibuk saja dengan kegiatan ini-itu.

.

Jimin men_shutdown_ _laptop_nya. Ia kemudian merapikan buku-buku referensi musik yang masih berserakan di hadapannya untuk dikembalikan ke rak perpustakaan.

Sambil bergumam nyanyian favoritnya, Jimin dengan santai melangkah menuju sela-sela rak tujuannya untuk meletakkan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

.

Jimin baru saja akan berbelok di ujung sebuah rak namun tanpa diduga seseorang datang dari arah depan rak di hadapannya dan menabrak Jimin begitu saja. Membuat setumpuk buku di tangan Jimin jatuh begitu juga bersama orang yang menabraknya, sedangkan Jimin sendiri hanya tersentak ke belakang.

**Bruk.**

"Aduh!"

.

.

Yoongi dengan tergopoh memasuki perpustakaan. Ia ingin mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dengan langkah tergesa—karena demi Tuhan ia sedang sangat lapar sore ini—Yoongi melaporkan buku yang akan dikembalikannya dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak yang telah diatur.

Tanpa banyak bicara Yoongi melangkah menuju rak tujuannya dengan terburu-buru, tak menyadari bahwa di balik rak yang ditujunya itu ada seseorang yang juga berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aduh!"

Yoongi mengaduh terduduk sesaat ia menabrak seseorang dan buku yang dibawanya itu menimpa dirinya. Dengan kesal ia mendongak untuk menatap siapa yang baru saja menabraknya—atau ditabraknya—.

.

Perempuan penjaga perpustakaan melongok dari mejanya untuk melihat kejadian yang sedikit membuat gaduh tersebut. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus bersama komputer dihadapannya.

.

Jimin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya menatap siapa yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan dirinya. Dengan khawatir ia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Yoongi dan memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_?" Tatap Jimin khawatir.

Yoongi hanya mendengus tak peduli. _'Bocah ini lagi,'_

"Tidak." Yoongi juga memunguti beberapa bukunya. Keduanya kemudian meletakkan buku-buku tersebut ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Jimin melirik Yoongi disebelahnya dengan gugup. Beberapa hari ini ia memang belum berpapasan dengan Yoongi dan sore ini ia baru melihat _Sunbae_ manisnya itu.

Rasanya jadi kangen...

.

_Aish_, kelihatannya jadi lebih manis kalau lagi kangen...

.

Yoongi beranjak pergi ketika selesai meletakkan buku-bukunya. Ia melangkah agak cepat keluar perpustakaan. Ia ingin cepat keluar dari kampus kemudian menuju kedai ramen favoritnya kemudian pulang ke rumah dan tidur hingga esok pagi. Rencana pendek yang bagus bukan.

.

Tentu saja rencana itu sangat bagus, kalau saja tidak ada pengganggu.

.

"_Hyung_, pulang bersama, yuk!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Jimin. Ternyata bocah itu mengikutinya—lagi—. Yoongi menoleh dan menatap datar Jimin yang tersenyum kearahnya sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Tidak."

Jimin cemberut.

Ia selalu ditolak kalau menawarkan sesuatu terhadap Yoongi.

.

Mungkin Jimin tak seharusnya menawarkan pada Yoongi.

Maka dari itu, Jimin akan memaksanya saja.

.

Dan Jimin pun menarik lengan Yoongi menuju parkiran dimana motornya berada.

"Yak! Bocah sialan! Lepaskan!"

Jimin hanya menyeringai senang dan terus menggenggam lengan Yoongi tanpa berniat melepasnya sedikit pun.

"Kita ke kedai ramen, _Hyung_! Aku lapar sekali!"

.

.

.

.

"Nah, dipakai ya, _Hyung_."

Jimin menyodorkan sebuah helm kepada Yoongi. Sedangkan ia sendiri menaiki motor _sport_ ninjanya yang berwarna hitam keluaran negeri Sakura itu dan mengaitkan helmnya.

Yoongi menatap horor helm yang disodorkan Jimin. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan area parkiran namun Jimin telah lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Anggap saja ajakanku ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi menabrakmu." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan sendunya—_ugh_, sekaligus pandangan aegyonya—. "Kumohon, _Hyung_~"

Yoongi mengalihkan tatapannya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sering mendapatkan tatapan mengemis seperti itu dari Jimin, _sih_? Kan ia jadi tak tega—ekhem.

"Kau gila, aku harus pulang." Yoongi masih mencoba untuk berdalih. Namun ia tetap berdiri dihadapan Jimin tanpa mencoba kabur.

Jimin masih tetap dengan tatapan memohonnya. Ia memasangkan helm ke kepala Yoongi dan mengaitkannya. "Aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai ramen. Setelah itu baru kita pulang, oke?"

.

Sialan, itu kan tadi rencananya untuk pergi ke kedai ramen dan setelah itu baru pulang...

Kenapa jadi Jimin yang merencanakan padanya?! Yoongi menggerutu didalam hatinya.

.

Dan sejak kapan Jimin berani menggunakan kata 'kita'?!

Apa itu artinya aku dan kamu?!

.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Tangan Jimin masih berada dibawah dagunya untuk mengaitkan pengait—dan kenapa itu harus berlangsung lama Yoongi tidak mengerti—dan pandangannya tiba-tiba hanya terkunci dengan manik gelap milik Jimin yang terus memaksanya untuk menatapnya. Entah kenapa rasanya seolah tertarik begitu saja dari pandangan Yoongi.

"_Hyung_?"

.

_'Tolong jangan bilang kau mulai terpesona padakuuu~'_ narsis Jimin dalam hatinya.

.

"_Hng_?" Yoongi tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Membuat lengan Jimin yang masih berada di bawah dagunya menyingkir. Tuh 'kan pengaitnya sudah terkait—Jimin modus—.

"Baiklah. Kau harus menraktirku."

"Tentu saja!" Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit sempurna. "Ayo naik, _Hyung_!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi turun dari motor dengan pandangan suramnya. Karena... Oh ayolah, posisinya harus menempel dengan punggung Jimin sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Kalaupun ia mencoba tegak, itu akan _err_ terlihat aneh dan jauh lebih beresiko di motor _sport_ seperti itu. Dan juga sialan sekali dengan cara mengendarai seorang Park Jimin.

Ia jadi berpikir siapa saja yang pernah diboncengi Jimin dengan motor itu. _Aish_, kalau Jimin pernah memboncengi wanita pasti untung sekali dia.

Yoongi menggeleng kuat dengan helm yang masih berada di kepalanya.

.

Dia ini mikir apa sih. Ngapain juga mikirin siapa saja yang mungkin pernah diboncengi Jimin. _Aish, bodoh!_

.

Jimin menatap bingung tingkah Yoongi setelah turun dari motornya. Ia beralih untuk meraih pengait helm dan melepaskannya dari kepala Yoongi.

"Kau kenapa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Ti-tidak." Tanpa menoleh pada Jimin, Yoongi berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan Jimin dibelakangnya menuju kedai ramen di hadapannya.

Jangan bilang ada nada gugup disana.

Jimin buru-buru beranjak dari motornya untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Yoongi. "Eh eh tunggu aku, _Hyung_!"

Jimin sebenarnya sangat bingung melihat tingkah _Sunbae_ manis itu. Ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan lagi kali ini.

Hanya memaksanya untuk makan bersama. Itupun tadi Yoongi menyetujuinya, bukan? Jimin hanya bingung. Sungguh.

.

Tapi melihat Yoongi yang seperti itu...

_Ukh_, manis sekali.

Jimin jadi gemas sendiri.

.

.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang begitu serius melahap _shoyu_ ramen pedas porsi besar dihadapannya. Melihatnya saja membuat Jimin tahu kalau Sunbae manisnya itu pasti lapar sekali.

"_Aigoo~_" Jimin meraih selembar tisu. Ia mengulurkannya ke sudut bibir Yoongi yang terdapat cipratan kuah ramennya sendiri. Namun, belum sempat tisunya menyentuh _spot_nya, Yoongi telah lebih dulu berbicara.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, kau menghalangiku makan." Ucap Yoongi datar dan menyumpitkan kembali ramennya.

Jimin hanya tertawa miris dan membawa tisu ditangannya untuk ia usapkan di sudut bibirnya sendiri. "Pedasnya nagih ya, _Hyung_."

Dan Yoongi sama sekali tak mempedulikan ucapan Jimin barusan.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi seka—"

"Eeh? Kuantar! Kuantar!"

"Tidak usah. Aku—"

"Tak bisa begitu, Hyung. Ayo cepat naik."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Harus kuantar. _'Kan_ sudah kukatakan sedari tadi. Kita pulang bersama. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Memangnya kau tahu dimana rumahku?"

"_Aish_, tentu saja Hyung harus menunjukkan jalannya padaku."

"Tidak mau."

"Yasudah, aku tanya Yoonjae-_hyung_ saja."

"Yak! Hentikan itu!" Yoongi menghalangi lengan Jimin yang ingin merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya disana. "_Aish_, baiklah, cepat pergi dari sini."

Yoongi memakai helmnya dengan kesal.

Jimin tersenyum puas. Setelah berargumen cukup panjang dan sangat tidak penting sekali, akhirnya Jimin berhasil membujuknya untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

Sejujurnya Jimin ingin terus mengendarai motornya dengan Yoongi yang ia boncengi. Karena...

Sungguh, Jimin sangat menyukai ketika tangan Yoongi meremas kedua bahunya ketika ia dengan sengaja memberi kecepatan lebih pada motornya.

Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak.

Jimin jadi terkikik sendiri membayangkannya.

.

Ia akan berencana untuk sering-sering memaksa Sunbae manisnya itu untuk pulang bersama lagi nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Lampu merah belok kiri, bodoh! Bukan lurus!"

"Yak! Yak! Jangan ngebut!"

"Lewat jalan pintas itu sa—HEI KAU MENDENGARKU TIDAK SIH?!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dengan cueknya turun dari motor Jimin, mengembalikan helmnya dan bergumam terima kasih dengan sangat tidak ikhlas.

Demi Tuhan kenapa perjalanannya untuk sampai ke rumah saja ia merasa begitu lelah jiwa dan raga hanya karena diantar oleh seorang bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Eeh tunggu dulu, _Hyung_." Lagi-lagi Jimin menahan Sunbae-nya yang ingin berbalik pergi itu dengan menarik pergelangannya. Membuat Yoongi kembali berhenti dan memandangnya jengah.

"Apa lagi sih, Bocah. Kau membuat tanganku terluka hari ini. Lihat!" Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya. Jemari Jimin masih melingkar disana, dan dan ada warna merah samar disekeliling pergelangan kulit pucat tersebut. Karena Jimin selalu menarik di tempat yang sama.

Jimin menghela nafas, ia maju selangkah mendekati Yoongi dan membawa lengan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya ke wajahnya.

Yoongi terkejut, ia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang namun ia hanya menemukan punggungnya telah bersandar dengan gerbang hitam rumahnya itu.

Yoongi menegang dan tak bisa berkutik, entah kenapa. Ia merasa desiran asing menggelitik ketika Jimin mengendusi pergelangan tangannya dengan hidungnya.

"_Mianhae_...," Jimin menghirup aroma Yoongi dari pergelangan tangan yang digenggamnya itu. Hidungnya mengelilingi pergelangan tangan Yoongi, bibirnya sesekali menyentuh ringan permukaan kulit pucat itu. Membuat Yoongi semakin terdiam menikmati perlakuan Jimin.

"_Mianhae_..." Gumam Jimin sekali lagi. Ia menatap Yoongi penuh emosi. Entah emosi macam apa yang tersirat di kedua bola mata gelap itu. Tapi yang pasti, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Yoongi menyukai tatapan Jimin yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"A-aku harus—" Yoongi menghindari tatapan Jimin, ia mencoba menarik lengannya untuk menjauh dari wajah Jimin. Tetapi Jimin tetap menahannya dan mengendusi seperti anak kucing di tangan Yoongi.

"Kau harum, _Hyung_. Aku menyukainya."

Ah. Dapat Yoongi rasakan kedua pipinya menghangat mendengar penuturan Jimin. Ingin sekali ia memukul bocah itu namun entah mengapa tubuhnya jadi terasa kaku sekaligus lemas. Sensasi menggelitik itu menggoda dirinya hingga ia tak bisa berkutik.

.

.

**TIIIN**

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Dengan refleks yang bagus ia mendorong Jimin ke sisi hingga membentur gerbang, bahkan gerbangnya sampai bergetar.

Jimin tak kalah terkejut dan meringis sakit, yang barusan itu Yoongi kuat sekali, ia jadi merasa punggungnya memar karena menghantam pagar besi itu.

.

Tapi... Tadi Jimin sempat melihat ekspresi Yoongi yang terkejut. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan! Sungguh!

.

Yoongi tahu itu suara klakson mobil kakaknya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, kakaknya pasti melihatnya bersama Jimin disana. Astaga, rasanya Yoongi ingin berteriak saja.

.

Yoonjae melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. "Hei, kalian menghalangi gerbang rumahku. Seharusnya kalian—"

"Berisik! Cepat parkir sana!" Bentak Yoongi, ia dengan langkah cepat beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke sisi gerbang untuk masuk ke rumah. Tak mempedulikan kakaknya, apalagi Jimin yang masih meringis di depan gerbang dengan pandangan terkejutnya karena tak menyangka Yoonjae tiba-tiba datang.

"_Err_... Jimin?"

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoonjae dengan gugup. Biar bagaimanapun, tadi itu dia pasti ke_gap_, bukan?

"I-iya?"

"Singkirkan motormu dan tolong bukakan gerbangnya untukku ya?"

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin hanya langsung kembali ke apartemennya. Sebenarnya ia diajak Yoonjae untuk sekedar mampir, tapi ia tahu, Yoongi tidak akan menyukainya.

Lagipula... Aduh, pasti canggung sekali nanti.

Tetapi tetap saja, setiap tindakan Jimin selalu ada baiknya dalam rencana pendekatannya selama ini, ia jadi terkikik sendiri mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi Jimin sudah sampai di kampusnya. Menyerahkan dua laporan yang baru saja diselesaikannya beberapa jam lalu.

Dan kini ia punya jam kosong makan siang yang panjang hingga pukul 2 siang nanti di kelas _dance_ untuk menjadi tutor materi yang tertinggal Yoongi...

.

Oh iya.

Jimin harus menyiapkan lagu untuk _popping_ _dance_ yang bisa ia cover nanti.

Harus minta bantuan Taehyung!

Karena Jimin butuh yang agak 'seksi' kali ini. Jadi ia butuh Taehyung untuk merekomendasikannya.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki studio _dance_ yang hanya berisi Jimin seorang itu dengan membawa kantung berisi banyak _cookies_.

"Yo man~" sapa Taehyung kemudian duduk di hadapan Jimin yang sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. Ia meletakkan _cookies_nya diantara mereka. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu, eh?"

Jimin mencomot sebuah _cookies_ cokelat yang dibawa Taehyung. "Menurutmu, _popping_ _dance_ yang paling bagus dan yang paling seksi yang baru-baru ini sedang _in_ apa?"

"Unthuk apha?" Tanya Taehyung bingung dengan mulut dipenuhi _cookies_.

"Tentu saja untuk latihanku bersama Yoongi-_hyung_."

Taehyung menelan _cookies_nya sejenak sebelum merespon perkataan Jimin. "Waah~ kau sudah mulai berani, _eoh_?" Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jimin. "Coba saja _Troublemaker y_ang judulnya _Now_."

"Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan, ah."

"_Sunmi, 24hours_."

"Terlalu seksi."

"_Sunmi, full moon_."

"Tolong jangan _Sunmi_, Tae."

"_Girls day, something_."

"Kau makin ngaco. _Popping_, Tae~"Jimin mendelik kearah Taehyung seraya meraup _cookies_ kembali.

"_Ugh_, apa ya..." Taehyung menumpukan kepalan tangannya didagu, pose berpikir. "Kupikir lagu ini cocok, tapi sudah agak lama sih."

"Hm? Beritahu aku."

"_TVXQ, Before You Go_. _Popping_-nya, oke. Seksinya, oke. Cocok sekali bukan?" Ucap Taehyung antusias.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya mencoba mengingat-ingat. "_Um~_ coba kulihat dulu."

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah lesu ke arah toilet. Siang ini Yoongi cabut dari kelasnya dan tak menghadiri kelas _dance_ juga bersama Jimin. Ia juga sudah mengiriminya pesan beberapa kali tetapi tak ada yang terjawab satupun.

.

Jangan tanyakan darimana Jimin memiliki nomor ponsel Yoongi, tentu saja gara-gara kejadian menginap mendadak itu. Dan semenjak itu Jimin selalu meng_sms_i Yoongi setiap hari namun tak pernah Yoongi balas sedikitpun hingga hari ini.

.

Kan Jimin jadi kepikirian, kalau terjadi sesuatu lagi bagaimana? Lagipula ia sudah begitu semangat menemukan tarian bagus buat pembelajarannya nanti.

.

Jimin baru saja keluar dari toilet. Ia terkejut ketika di belokan koridor ia melihat Yoongi bersama... Seorang wanita. Seorang _Sunbae_ juga bagi Jimin.

Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Karena yang Jimin lihat, atau sebut saja yang Jimin intip dari balik tiang koridor ini, Yoongi sedang menahan amarahnya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang manis itu mendelik tajam, kedua tangannya juga mengepal erat, dan ia seperti bergumam sesuatu.

Oh, Jimin sangat hafal tingkah Yoongi yang satu ini. Karena ia hampir setiap kali mengalaminya.

.

"Jadi, kau dan teman-temanmu sengaja menjadikanku bahan taruhan kalian begitu?" Yoongi berkata sinis.

"_Em~ oppa_, tapi kita hanya—"

"Hanya mendekatiku kemudian mengajakku kencan?" Sudut bibir Yoongi berkedut emosi. Ia merasa telah dipermainkan habis-habisan mengenal wanita dihadapannya ini.

Wanita dihadapan Yoongi merajuk. "_Oppa_, kan untuk bersenang—"

"Bersenang-senang katamu? Kau pikir aku itu mainan?!" Terbakar sudah emosi seorang Min Yoongi yang memang kadar emosinya hanya setipis kertas itu. Ia mulai mengangkat salah satu kepalan tangannya untuk menghantam wajah cantik itu. "Breng-shhh!"

.

Yeoja berambut ikal sebahu itu membelalakkan kedua matanya tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Ia terkejut. _Speechless_. Barusan seorang Min Yoongi hampir saja memukul wajahnya dan kini orang yang bersangkutan sedang terhimpit diantara tiang dan seorang pemuda yang memegang erat kedua lengannya dan membekap Yoongi di bahunya dengan cara memeluknya bersamaan dengan tiang dibelakang Yoongi berdiri.

"Sunbae, maaf, tapi pergilah sekarang. Cepat!" Ucap Jimin kepada _Sunbae_ wanita yang masih berdiri terpaku dibelakangnya yang mencoba menahan Yoongi itu.

"E-eh iya. Yoongi-_oppa_, maafkan kami. Sungguh. Kami takkan melakukannya lagi padamu. _Annyeong~_" dan wanita itu segera meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi disana. Sejenak ia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jimin sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

**KRAUK**

"ADUUH!"

Jimin meringis kesakitan, bahu kanannya baru saja digigit oleh Yoongi. Digigit dengan keras.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin membunuhku?! Lepashh—"

Jimin mengunci kedua lengan Yoongi ke belakang tubuhnya dengan satu tangan dan masih menghimpitnya ke tiang dibelakang tubuh Yoongi. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia pakai untuk membekap mulut Yoongi.

"Diamlah." Jimin bergumam geram karena marah—barusan ia digigit dan itu rasanya perih, man!—.

Namun Yoongi tetap tak bisa diam dan mencoba melepas pegangan Jimin, namun rasanya kenapa sulit sekali. Ia juga sulit menggigit lengan Jimin yang membekap mulutnya. Untung bukan hidungnya yang dibekap, '_Aish_ bocah sialan satu ini!' Geram Yoongi didalam pikirannya.

"Kubilang diam, _Hyung_!" Jimin menyentak lengan Yoongi yang terus saja mencoba melepaskan diri. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi. Begitu dekat bahkan sampai bibir Jimin menyentuh lengannya sendiri yang membekap mulut Yoongi.

.

Mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan melewati koridor dimana Yoongi dan Jimin berada hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Ada yang terkikik geli, ada yang terkejut, ada yang cuma melihatnya sekilas lalu berlalu dan tak peduli.

.

Yoongi langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan Jimin padanya. Tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi yang baru pertamakali ini Yoongi lihat dari Jimin. Pandangan liar yang mengintimidasinya sampai Yoongi sendiri bahkan sulit untuk berkedip. Ia hanya bisa terdiam balik menatap tatapan Jimin.

"Jangan pernah mengumpat pada wanita apalagi memukulnya." Jimin berkata dengan nada pelan menahan amarah didepan wajah Yoongi. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang langsung menatap kedua bola mata sayu milik Yoongi dengan paksa.

.

Dapat Yoongi rasakan debaran jantungnya semakin cepat ketika ia merasakan nafas Jimin menerpa wajahnya. Serasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaannya saat ini.

.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Jimin akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Yoongi sudah tenang sekarang, menurutnya. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas bekapannya dari mulut Yoongi. Namun pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yoongi tak ia lepaskan. Padahal pergelangan tangan kulit pucat itu terlihat memerah.

"Sekarang kita pergi." Ajak Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dengan paksa ke arah studio _dance_ kembali untuk mengambil ranselnya. Setelah itu ia akan membawa pulang Yoongi saja.

.

Maksud Jimin membawa pulang Yoongi ke rumahnya tentu saja, bukan ke apartemennya kok.

.

.

Yoongi kesal setengah mati. Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jimin ditangannya namun tangan Jimin malah menggenggamnya semakin kencang, dan itu tentu saja membuatnya sakit.

Yoongi juga mencoba menendang-nendang kaki Jimin sampai Jimin hampir tersandung beberapa kali, tetapi sayangnya Jimin tetap mampu berdiri dan menyeret Yoongi pergi.

Yoongi terus saja mengumpat. "Lepaskan, bocah sialan!"

"Jimin brengsek."

"Jimin bodoh."

"Bocak tengik."

"Tidak sopan."

"Jimin kampret. _Argh_, bocah sialan satu ini!"

Jimin sudah sangat gemas sekali dengan _Sunbae_ manisnya itu. Mulut kecilnya yang selalu mengumpati Jimin itu benar-benar membuat Jimin ingin menciumnya dan menelan semua umpatan yang pernah Yoongi ucapkan padanya.

.

O-oke, bagian ciuman itu bisa dilewati nanti. Jimin tak bisa gegabah begitu saja kalau ingin mendapati hati Yoongi.

.

Tapi saat ini Jimin benar-benar dibuat gemas sekaligus kesal oleh Yoongi. Ingin sekali ia mengikat Yoongi agar diam dan tak berontak. Tapi di sisi lain, ia menemukan momen yang manis, _hehehe_. Jimin terkekeh dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.

Taehyung sedang mengunyah _cookies_ terakhirnya ketika melihat Jimin kembali ke studio _dance_ dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Jimin dengan tampang lesunya sekaligus emosi dan Yoongi dengan wajah jutek dan juga sedikit rona samar di kedua pipinya dengan mulut terus menggumamkan sesuatu. Lalu Taehyung menurunkan pandangannya, ia dapat melihat lengan Jimin yang menggenggam pergelangan Yoongi.

Oh astaga! Jimin kan tadi bilang mau ke toilet! Kenapa sekarang jadi... Begini. Bawa-bawa Yoongi pula.

.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah menatap Taehyung yang terbengong bodoh menatap dirinya dan Yoongi.

"Dengar ya, Tae. Apa yang kau lihat tak pernah searti dengan pemikiranmu, _oke_?" Masih dengan menarik lengan Yoongi, Jimin pergi ke sudut dimana ia meletakkan ranselnya.

"_Nah_, aku pulang duluan, Tae!" Jimin melambaikan lengannya kearah Taehyung sebelum menutup pintu studio _dance_ itu dan kembali menarik Yoongi juga untuk keluar dari sana.

**Blam.**

"Anak itu benar-benar serius terhadap Yoongi-_sunbae_." Taehyung melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Sedikit menguji perasaannya mungkin akan menarik." Taehyung menyeringai.

Ia punya kejutan untuk sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menarik lenganku, bodoh!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya sesampainya mereka di parkiran. Ia menatap Yoongi sejenak dengan dalam.

Yoongi yang merasakan tatapan itu lagi dari Jimin kembali diam. Ia tak pernah bisa mengalihkan tatapan itu dari Jimin, entah mengapa.

.

"Maaf aku menyakitimu lagi..." Jimin membawa pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang memerah karena ulahnya itu mendekat ke wajahnya. Mengendusinya dengan hidungnya kembali dan mengecup pelan sekeliling pergelangan tangan itu.

Sekali lagi Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam menikmati perlakuan Jimin

.

Setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi ke arahnya dan membuat Yoongi datang ke pelukannya. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dengan lembut. Lengan kanannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang membuatnya kesakitan, kini ia lingkarkan perlahan di punggung sempit Yoongi. Lengannya yang lain mengusap rambut sewarna karamel Yoongi dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepasmu, Min Yoongi."

Bisik Jimin di telinga Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam. Jantungnya kembali berdebar cepat ketika Jimin memeluknya. Dan wajahnya kembali menghangat ketika Jimin berbisik lembut di telinganya.

Yoongi ingin berontak.

.

Tetapi ia terlalu menyukai pelukan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya dengan lucu—kalau Jimin melihatnya mungkin Jimin akan langsung membekapnya pulang—membaca pesan di ponselnya.

Oke, Yoongi tahu. Sangat tahu sekali kalau teman-temannya itu bisa dikatakan agak sedikit melewati garis normal. Seperti saat ini, mengacaukan malam minggu yang damai milik Yoongi.

Mereka boleh saja disebut sebagai geng _underground rapper_ yang keren. Tapi kalau sudah _hangout_ bareng, semuanya berubah drastis.

Oke, Yoongi diajak untuk bersenang-senang bersama geng-nya malam ini di studio _cafe_ mereka. Sebenarnya ia malas dan lelah, tetapi karena Yoongi tipe orang yang setia kawan. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi mereka saja.

.

"Jadi, dalam rangka apa tiba-tiba kita berkumpul seperti ini, _guys_?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia meneguk _tea latte_ di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya ini rencanaku," Hoseok menyahuti. "Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaanku bersama Taehyung_ie_ di hari jadi kami yang ke 27 bulan! Angka bagus, bukan?" Lanjut Hoseok kemudian tertawa bersama kekasihnya yang duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berseru heboh kemudian. Meramaikan suasana bersama yang lain juga.

Tuh _'kan_. Yoongi hanya menatap bosan pasangan hiper dihadapannya itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kosong yang belum terisi.

"Ayo, pesta seperti apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Seru Namjoon dari ujung sofa lainnya.

"Sebentar, aku mengundang satu orang lagi. Dia sahabatnya Taehyungie. Yang event kemarin _battle_ _dance_ bersamaku itu, _lho_."

.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi tersedak minumannya sendiri mendengar penuturan Hoseok.

.

"Ah! Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya—hei! Disini Jimin-_ah_!" Hoseok dan Taehyung melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin yang baru saja memasuki cafe. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dengan kaus putih tipis dan jaket _denim_. Tak lupa sebuah _snapback_ yang ia pakai ke belakang dan tetap menampilkan poni hitamnya.

"_Annyeong~_ Park Jimin _imnida_." Sapa Jimin kepada mereka yang belum ia kenal. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku diundang Taehyung kemari."

Jimin kemudian duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Yang kebetulan memang hanya disitu _space_ yang belum terisi. "Hai, Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Yoongi seperti biasa.

Yoongi hanya berdehem dan mengangguk sekilas. Ia masih sedikit terkejut Jimin bisa bergabung dan akrab begitu saja bersama gengnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah berkumpul semua. Mari kita mulai pestanya!"

Di meja persegi panjang yang di kelilingi sofa itu terisi oleh Hoseok, diikuti Taehyung di sisi kanannya, lalu Yoongi, Jimin, dan Namjoon. Mereka hanya berlima.

.

"_Tadaaa_! Kita pesta _soju_! _Yuhuu~_" ucap Hoseok dan Taehyung berbarengan seraya mengeluarkan beberapa botol _soju_ dari bawah meja.

Yoongi hanya menatap malas, ia masih menyeruput _tea latte_ di tangannya.

"_Woaah! Daebak_!" Sedangkan Jimin menatap antusias melihat cukup banyak botol _soju_ yang dikeluarkan oleh Hoseok dan Taehyung.

"Yo, Jimin-_ah~_ Bersenang-senanglah~" Taehyung memberi kedipan penuh arti kepada Jimin.

.

.

(Ps: acara pesta Soju sebenarnya ide Taehyung dan ia bekerjasama bersama kekasihnya dan menceritakan semua hal tentang Jimin dan Yoongi kepada kekasih semata wayangnya itu. Hoseok sih senang-senang saja, ia juga mendukung Yoongi bersama Jimin, jadi ia mengikuti ide kekasihnya itu.)

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi, duduk di sebelahnya dan membawa satu gelas kecil berisi soju. "Yoongi-_hyung_? Ayolaah~ _oneshot_ saja?"

Ternyata Taehyung sedang membujuk Yoongi untuk ikut berpesta _s__oju_. Yang lain sudah menikmati dan mengobrol juga tertawa bersama. Hanya Yoongi yang belum minum sedikitpun.

"Ah, aku sedang tak ingin." Yoongi menggeleng pelan.

"Ayolah, _Hyung~ oneshot_ saja. Kalau tidak, kau sama saja tidak menghargai hari jadiku bersama Hoseok-_hyung_." Taehyung cemberut, pura-pura ngambek.

.

Melihat Taehyung yang terus merajuk padanya. Lama-lama Yoongi menyerah juga. Ia mengambil gelas kecil dari tangan Taehyung dan langsung meneguknya dengan _oneshot_. Semburat merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi pucatnya.

"Asal kau tahu, Taehyung-_ah_. _Oneshot_ tidak akan cukup. Aku selalu ketagihan. Berikan aku botolnya!"

.

Dari sisi lain, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Halo halooo saya kembali.

Umm oke ini semakin cheesy, tapi... Tapi... I'm still so much in feel with this couple aaaa ;;A;;

_Terimakasih sudah __mau __membaca sampai sini__,_

_Sumbangan ide, k__ritik, saran, review, please? :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Asal kau tahu, Taehyung-_ah_. _Oneshot_ tidak akan cukup. Aku selalu ketagihan. Berikan aku botolnya!"

.

Dari sisi lain, Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

.

.

.

"Kau kuat juga ya, Jimin-_ah_. _Kkk_~" Hoseok mengunyah _pizza_ di tangannya. Selain _soju_, ia juga memesan beberapa pan _pizza_ untuk melengkapi pesta mereka.

Jimin tersenyum sekilas. "Hanya _soju_ takkan membuatku _hangover_." Jimin menggoyangkan gelas kecil berisi _soju_ di tangannya.

"Wow. Lain kali kita bisa pergi ke _bar_ bersama, kalau begitu."

Taehyung baru saja kembali dari toilet, ia kemudian bergabung duduk diantara Hoseok dan Jimin yang masih mengobrol. "Hei hei apa ada yang merencanakan untuk pergi ke _bar_?"

"Ssst. Anak-anak tak boleh ikut." Canda Jimin. Ia menggoyangkan jarinya di wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung mendelik. "Kau juga seumuran denganku, bocah sialan!" Taehyung berkata mengikuti nada bicara Yoongi kalau sedang mengumpati Jimin. Setelahnya ia tertawa.

Jimin hanya mencibir kearah Taehyung dan meminum _soju_nya kembali.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Yah!" Yoongi sibuk bersama ponselnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bermain _game_ disana. Kedua kakinya ia naikkan keatas sofa. Botol _soju_ ia apit diantara kedua lututnya. Dan Yoongi menatap ponsel ditangannya dengan pandangan serius sekaligus kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena mabuk.

"Yoongi itu sangat menyukai _soju_, tetapi ia mudah mabuk. Payah!" Namjoon melempar Yoongi dengan gumpalan kertas bekas _pizza_. Dan Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan leletan lidah.

.

Jimin masih setia dengan duduknya sambil menatap gerak-gerik Yoongi. Ia merasa khawatir melihat Yoongi yang sedang mabuk.

.

Khawatir karena Yoongi terlihat begitu menggoda dimata Jimin saat ini...

.

Seseorang tolong pukul kepala Jimin, oke?

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih liat-liat?!" Sungut Yoongi tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Jimin. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Jimin dengan ujung botol _soju_ yang dipegangnya. Tatapannya yang memang sudah sayu itu terlihat semakin sayu karena mabuk. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Raut wajahnya yang kesal ia tunjukkan pada Jimin yang sedari tadi menatapinya.

Jimin terkaget tiba-tiba Yoongi membentaknya. "Ng—nggak kok, _Hyung._"

.

_'Duh, lagi mabuk masih aja galak huhu,'_ Ringis Jimin dalam hati.

.

"Bohong!" Yoongi meneguk sisa _soju_ langsung dari botolnya hingga habis. "Tadi kau menatapiku terus!" Yoongi masih menuduh Jimin.

"Em.. Hyung. Tidak kok. Aku hanya—" ucapan Jimin mengambang begitu saja di udara ketika ia melihat genangan airmata mengisi kedua bola mata Yoongi yang menatapnya langsung.

Jimin semakin terdiam ketika melihat setetes airmata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata indah itu.

Baru kali ini Jimin melihat Yoongi menangisinya?

.

Eh tapi Yoongi kan sedang mabuk...

.

"Kau bohong—hiks." Yoongi meraih botol _soju_ baru yang masih penuh dari atas meja. "Padahal tadi kau menatapiku terus—hiks. Bocah sialan pembohong!" Umpatnya sambil menangis.

Setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa kasihan dan ingin membawa seorang Yoongi yang manis itu untuk pulang karena tak tega.

Kecuali teman-teman geng _underground rapper _itu yang memang sudah hapal kelakuan Yoongi ketika ia mabuk.

.

Jimin bingung sekaligus gugup. Kenapa Yoongi jadi sensi begitu, sih?

Yoongi memang selalu sensi terhadap Jimin. Tapi rasanya berbeda kalau menyadari Yoongi sedang mabuk.

.

Rasanya terasa lebih jujur...

.

"Nah, Jimin, kali ini Yoongi urusanmu. Jangan sampai dia menghancurkan kafe ini hanya karena mengumpatimu, oke?" Hoseok memperingati di sela-sela obrolannya bersama yang lain. "Dia memang gampang mabuk hanya karena _soju_, dan tingkahnya menjadi sangat _absurd_. Tolong urus dia ya, Jimin. Hehehe." Tambah Hoseok dengan bisikan, takut ketahuan Yoongi.

"Kenapa harus aku—"

"Pembohong harus dipukul. Kemari kau, Bocah!" Bentak Yoongi dari tempat duduknya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi menangis kembali garang seperti semula. Ia menatap tajam Jimin yang masih duduk di sebelah Hoseok.

Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya, ia bingung. Ingin tertawa juga melihat tingkah Yoongi yang rada _absurd_ begitu secara tiba-tiba. Haruskah ia menghampiri Yoongi hanya untuk dipukul?

Oh, Jimin memang mencintai _Sunbae_ manisnya. Tapi ia tak semasokis itu, kok.

.

"Kubilang kemari, Bocah!" Yoongi makin kesal. Ia meminum _soju_nya dengan penuh emosi dan masih menatap Jimin garang.

Jimin hanya menopangkan dagu dengan tangannya dan balik menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman riangnya.

Sekali-kali menggoda Yoongi kan tidak apa-apa...

.

Sepertinya Jimin lupa kalau selama ini ia sering menggoda Yoongi dan membuatnya marah.

Jadi, Jimin termasuk masokis juga, bukan?

.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya kesal melihat Jimin yang malah tersenyum seolah mengejeknya dan tetap duduk manis di tempatnya disamping Hoseok dan yang lainnya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat respon Yoongi. Ia dengan sengaja memberikan kedipan menggodanya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu semakin geram.

Perlahan mulut kecilnya melengkung ke bawah. Dan mulai menangis lagi.

"JIMIN BRENGSEK~~"

Yang lain mulai menatap Yoongi dengan bosan dan bergantian menatap Jimin dengan pandangan kau-yang-tanggung-jawab-anak-itu. Kecuali Jimin. Ia hanya menahan tawanya dan menatap Yoongi yang kembali menangis dalam keadaan mabuk itu.

.

Tadi nangis, terus marah-marah, eh nangis lagi.

Begitu ya, Yoongi kalau lagi mabuk.

Jimin melihat hal itu sebagai sisi lain seorang Yoongi yang menarik. Dan tentu saja ia menyukainya.

.

Sekarang—

Astaga, sekarang...

Siapa itu yang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang?!

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berdiri dengan tubuh limbung. Ia berniat menghampiri Jimin untuk menuntaskan pukulannya. Kesadarannya benar-benar tipis karena alkohol. Dan Yoongi hanya merasa benar-benar ingin memukul Jimin.

Namun, baru satu langkah ia berjalan untuk menghampiri Jimin, seseorang telah menahannya dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yoongi.

Yoongi terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghalanginya untuk memukul Jimin. Hingga wajahnya berada dekat dengan seseorang tersebut karena posisinya yang merangkul Yoongi dari belakang.

"Duh, berapa banyak yang sudah kau minum malam ini?"

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin, mahasiswa semester empat seangkatan dengan Yoongi dan berada di jurusan Seni Peran dan Teater. Ia bukan anggota _rapper underground_, namun ia termasuk gengnya dan cukup mengenal mereka.

Sebenarnya ia 'tamu tersembunyi' yang diundang pasangan hiper kita, Hoseok dan Taehyung.

Tamu yang sengaja diundang untuk membuat Jimin uhuk-_confess_-uhuk, mungkin.

Dan tentu saja semua ini skenario satu orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang sedang mengunyah _pizza_ dan menyeringai penuh arti di sebelah kekasihnya,

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

Tadinya Jimin tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yoongi mulai berdiri dan dapat dipastikan akan langsung menghampirinya. Jimin berpikir kalau Yoongi benar-benar menghampirinya untuk memukulnya, maka ia akan menarik pukulan Yoongi menjadi sebuah pelukan hangat atau membuat Yoongi terdiam duduk dipangkuannya—

Oke, itu semua hanya ada dalam bayangan Jimin.

Pada kenyataannya, ia kini menatap bingung sekaligus kesal ke arah _Sunbae_ lainnya di kampus yang biasanya digandrungi para wanita itu. Karena yang Jimin tahu Kim Seokjin itu termasuk _flower boy_ di kampusnya.

Dan sekarang orang itu dengan tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul Yoongi dari belakang. Ketika Yoongi menoleh, wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

Duh, Jimin rasa hawanya tiba-tiba menjadi panas.

.

"Kejutan lagi~ Jin_-hyung_ datang juga!" Seru Taehyung heboh.

Jimin menatap Taehyung malas, anak itu benar-benar mengenal banyak _Sunbae_nya.

"Hai, _guys_. Aku tidak terlalu terlambat bukan?" Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya bersama Yoongi, ia menuntun Yoongi untuk kembali duduk dan tetap melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kecil milik Yoongi. "Anak ini sudah mabuk berat saja hahaha."

Yoongi mendelik menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Enak saja, aku tidak mabuk tahu!"

"Uh, lucunya~" Jin menatap gemas Yoongi dan mencubit pelan pipi yang memerah karena efek mabuk itu. "Bau alkohol begini masih saja menyangkal hahaha."

.

Jimin risih sendiri melihat kedekatan keduanya. Ia jadi ingin menarik Yoongi pergi dari sana.

.

Diujung lain Taehyung mulai menyeringai melihat reaksi Jimin.

.

.

Ah! Jimin punya ide. Dengan buru-buru ia membuka ponselnya dan mengirimi Yoongi pesan.

.

"_Hyung~_ tak jadi ingin memukulku?"

.

Yoongi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya menatap ponsel ditangannya. Jimin memancingnya, _eoh?_

Dengan kesal Yoongi berdiri. Namun, baru selangkah ia melangkah, Jin menahan tangannya. Yoongi yang masih dalam mode mabuk membuat tubuhnya limbung.

Melihat Yoongi yang limbung, Jin menarik lengan Yoongi agar tak terjatuh ke depan dan membuat Yoongi malah jatuh ke pelukannya yang terduduk di sofa itu.

.

Yoongi terkejut, ia tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Dan akhirnya ia mendarat tepat di pangkuan Jin. Dahinya terantuk di bahu lebar Jin yang bidang itu.

Yang lain bersorak melihat adegan Yoongi dan Jin.

.

Jimin berdiri dengan gusar. Ia menghampiri Yoongi yang terdiam dengan dahi masih menempel dengan bahu Jin dan berniat untuk membawa Yoongi pergi.

Oh—_hell,_ Jimin sangat tidak suka melihat adegan barusan.

Ia cemburu, _man!_

.

"Yoongi_-hyung._" Jimin berucap dingin sesampainya ia dihadapan Jin dan Yoongi. "Ayo kita pergi."

Untuk yang kesekiankalinya, Jimin lagi-lagi menarik paksa lengan Yoongi dan membawanya keluar dari kafe.

"Ya-yah!" Yoongi kembali terkejut dengan tarikan Jimin di tangannya.

.

"Woah~ ada yang cemburu~"

Jimin tak mempedulikan ucapan Taehyung barusan.

.

"Bocah sialan! Aku akan memukulmu dua kali! Lepaskan tanganku!" Yoongi terus menggerutu selama Jimin terus menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Tetapi Jimin tetap tak peduli. Ia bergumam kesal dan terus menggenggam erat lengan Yoongi.

.

.

"Yah!"

Jimin menyandarkan Yoongi ke dinding sisi bangunan kafe yang sepi dan mengunci Yoongi dengan menyangga kedua lengannya di sisi kanan-kiri kepala Yoongi.

"_Ukh,_ apa-apaan ini?" Yoongi menahan dada Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Masih ada botol _soju_ digenggamannya. "Kau terlalu de-dekat—"

"_Hyung,_ lihat aku." Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi agar bisa menatapnya langsung. Namun Yoongi selalu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Ish,_ Yoongi-hyung!" Kedua tangan Jimin beralih untuk menangkup pipi Yoongi. Menatap wajah manis yang memerah karena mabuk itu dan menyelami kedua bola mata sewarna lelehan cokelat jernih milik Yoongi.

Kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat. Jimin bahkan bisa merasakan aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat hanya dari hembusan nafas Yoongi.

Yoongi dengan gugup mencoba meminum _soju_ yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Jimin yang memang sudah kesal sedari tadi merampas botol yang hampir menyentuh bibir Yoongi. Jimin meminum _soju_ tersebut dengan cepat dan melempar botolnya sembarangan. Membuat botol _soju_ itu pecah di sudut gelap bangunan kafe tersebut.

Yoongi membulatkan mata kecilnya. "Hei! Itu minumanku, bocah sialan!"

Yoongi melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah wajah Jimin. Namun, sebelum tinjuannya mendarat di wajah Jimin, Jimin telah lebih dulu menahan kepalan tangan tersebut di dinding yang Yoongi sandari.

"Kupukul kau—"

Ucapan Yoongi terhenti begitu saja ketika Jimin semakin menghimpitnya di dinding. Dan kedua tangan Yoongi yang telah bebas dalam genggaman Jimin kembali menahan dada Jimin ketika ia mulai berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu mabuk lagi_, hyung._" Jimin berbisik pelan di telinga Yoongi. Sesekali bibirnya dengan sengaja mengecup daun telinga yang memerah itu.

"Kecuali kalau hanya minum berdua denganku..." Lanjut Jimin.

.

Lama-lama Jimin jadi semakin tergoda dengan _feromon_ yang dimiliki Yoongi, ia mengecup lembut daun telinga Yoongi sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher pucat tersebut dan menghirup aroma _camomile_ milik Yoongi disana.

Yoongi kembali merasakan getaran yang menggelitik perasaannya itu. Membuatnya merasa lemas dan nyaman. Ia tak bisa berpikir apapun selain menikmati perlakuan lembut Jimin.

"Kau harum _hyung,_ aku selalu menyukainya." Jimin menggesekkan ujung hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan gemas. Membuat Yoongi bergumam pelan dan meremas gugup kaus putih Jimin di bagian dadanya.

Jimin ingin sekali menandai leher putih yang terlihat sangat menggodanya itu...

Mungkin membuat satu tanda disana tidak akan buruk?

Jimin terkekeh.

Hitung-hitung sebagai hukuman karena Yoongi telah membuatnya cemburu tadi.

.

"Ji-Jimin..." Yoongi semakin meremas kaus Jimin ketika ia merasa sesuatu yang hangat membasahi lehernya dengan gerakan menggoda.

Jimin memang tak salah menilai. Yoongi itu memang manis~

Jimin kemudian meraih kedua tangan Yoongi dan menuntunnya untuk melingkari lehernya.

.

Jimin mulai menghisap jilatannya di leher Yoongi. Ia menyeringai senang ketika mendengar desahan tertahan dari Yoongi dan merasakan tangan Yoongi yang melingkar di lehernya semakin mengerat.

.

"Jimin..." Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa ia menikmati perlakuan Jimin.

Mendengar Yoongi menyebut namanya membuat Jimin semakin berani.

Dan Jimin pun menghisap leher Yoongi dengan semangat dan menggesekkan giginya disana.

Sebuah tanda kemerahan dengan jelas dan terang menandai kulit leher pucat milik Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin dengan tak rela menyudahi kegiatannya. Karena saat ini ada hal penting yang harus ia utarakan pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menatap balik Jimin yang menatapinya dengan pandangan sayu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Dan ia merasakan _hangover_ mulai menyerangnya. _Ugh..._

"Min Yoongi?" Panggil Jimin dengan nada serius.

"_Hng?_" Yoongi kembali mencengkeram baju Jimin ketika Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan perutnya. Ia mulai merasa mual.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencicipi bibir manis Yoongi yang sudah sering ia impikan. Jimin bersorak dalam hati.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Min Yoongi."

Sekali lagi Jimin berkata. Ia sengaja menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi untuk memperlihatkan kesungguhannya pada Yoongi.

Sedikit lagi...

.

Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin jadi mencium dahi Yoongi.

Seketika Jimin langsung merasa kecewa. Tetapi Jimin tak melepaskan ciumannya dari dahi Yoongi yang tertutupi poni dari rambut karamelnya itu.

Ia malah sedikit bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya?

.

"Ukh... HOEK!"

Ternyata Yoongi memuntahkan hasil mabuknya di baju Jimin. Dan Yoongi juga langsung tertidur di pelukan Jimin.

Ia _hangover_ di tempat.

.

Jimin membelalakkan matanya dengan terkejut. Ia baru saja dimuntahi _Sunbae_ manisnya itu.

Dan dengan santainya _Sunbae_ manis pujaan Jimin itu tertidur dengan polosnya setelah ia memuntahi Jimin dengan hasil mabuknya.

Jimin hanya bisa menggeram gemas.

.

Salah sendiri.

Sepertinya Jimin lupa kalau sedari tadi itu Yoongi 'kan sedang mabuk.

"Argh... Bajuku!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ponselnya berdering menandakan telepon masuk.

Dengan malas Jimin mengeluarkan tangannya dari selimut dan meraba-raba meja nakas disebelah ranjangnya.

Ia menatap ponselnya sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur nikmatnya di hari minggu ini.

_'Paboya Taehyung's calling'_

Tanpa banyak berpikir Jimin langsung menekan tombol merah ketika mengetahui siapa si penelepon.

Sahabatnya yang hiper itu pasti _kepo_ dan minta cerita kejadian semalam.

Jimin meletakkan kembali ponselnya tak peduli. Ia berbalik dan menarik selimutnya kembali.

.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Jimin kembali berdering. Jimin menggeram kesal dan kembali meraih ponselnya.

Tanpa melihat _caller id_-nya, Jimin langsung saja menempelkan ponselnya dan berbicara ketus disana.

"Ini masih pagi, Tae—"

_"BOCAH BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?!"_

Sebuah bentakkan dari sebrang telepon memotong ucapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkejut ketika mendengar suara Yoongi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya untuk mengetahui siapa sang penelepon yang mengganggu tidurnya lagi itu.

_'Kiyeowo Yoongi'_

.

Astaga. Kalau selama ini Yoongi tak pernah membalas pesan-pesannya. Dan sekarang Yoongi meneleponnya langsung. Apa itu artinya Yoongi juga menyimpan nomor kontak Jimin?

Aw~

.

_"AWAS KAU, JIMIN SIALAN!" _

**PIP**

Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja padahal Jimin belum sempat berkata sepatah kata pun.

.

Jimin jadi tak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk bertemu _Sunbae_ manisnya di kampus.

Ia tertawa senang. Tak peduli keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur.

.

Pagi itu Jimin benar-benar tak merasa mengantuk kembali setelah mendengar suara Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan kepala berat. Ia menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di kamarnya.

Sejenak ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya kembali untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam.

Pesta _soju_...

Yoongi bertemu Kim Seokjin...

Jimin...

Mabuk...

Jimin...

Ciuman di leher...

_'Jadilah kekasihku...'_

Wajah Yoongi mulai memerah. Ia jadi terbayang-bayang wajah Jimin ketika berkata kalimat itu...

.

Astaga.

Ciuman.

Di leher.

Yoongi menyingkap selimutnya hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju lemari untuk bercermin.

"ARGH, BOCAH BRENGSEK~"

Yoongi menatap cermin tersebut dengan wajah memerah. Ia menyingkap kaus tidur yang dipakainya hingga bahunya yang putih tanpa cacat itu terekspos.

Yoongi bisa melihat tanda kemerahan yang masih terlihat 'segar' di perpotongan lehernya.

Dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan semburat merah, Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan melakukan _dial _ke kontak bernama _'Park-bocah-sialan-Jimin'_

.

Ternyata Yoongi benar-benar menyimpan nomor Jimin.

.

_"BOCAH BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?!"_

Jeda.

_"AWAS KAU, JIMIN SIALAN!"_

Yoongi menutup panggilannya dengan kesal. Sejenak ia menarik nafas dan mencoba meredamkan emosinya.

Yoongi menatap kembali pantulan _kissmark _dari Jimin itu. Bayangan ketika Jimin membuat tanda itu kembali terbayang oleh Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi meraba tanda cium dari Jimin itu.

Tandanya pasti tak kan hilang dalam waktu semalam, dua malam.

Dan entah mengapa di dalam hatinya ia merasa ganjil. Sesuatu yang berdesir halus itu kembali menggodanya.

Tiba-tiba ada kalimat Jimin yang terlintas bersama pemikiran Yoongi.

_'Jadilah kekasihku...'_

Wajah Yoongi kembali menghangat. Ia menggeleng dengan kuat.

"ARGH JIMIN BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Yoonjae sedang membaca koran paginya di ruang tamu.

Ia bingung mendengar Yoongi yang pagi itu mengawali harinya dengan berteriak dan bawa-bawa nama Jimin.

Padahal semalam tak ada yang salah ketika Jimin membawa pulang Yoongi yang sedang mabuk, tertidur pula. Justru Jimin sudah berbaik hati.

Yoonjae hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya pada Yoongi langsung, kalau ingat.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb** :

Halo halooo ketemu lagi dengan saya hehe.

Oke, ini semakin cheesy aja ya? Tapi tapi tapi... Tetep... I'M STILL SO MUCH IN FEEL WITH THIS COUPLE UUH ;;A;; *ga nyante*

Maaf kalau wordsnya jadi agak berkurang, itu berarti saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngantor. Tapi tetep saya usahain buat update tiap malem minggu sih hehehe.

Oh iya, kasih saya rekomen judul ff di aff buat JungkookxSuga dong. , atau siapapun kalian kasih tau saya ya ;A;

Saya juga pengen kasih orang ketiga buat selingan lah, bagusnya siapa ya? Apa Jin aja kayak diatas? Kkk~ xD

.

Ekhem, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Biar semangat nih, sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti.

Mungkin nanti ia akan bertanya pada Yoongi langsung, kalau ingat.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru menyelesaikan tariannya. Tubuhnya di penuhi peluh dan ia berbaring kelelahan di atas lantai ruang dance kampusnya itu. Dua jam kebelakang tak ada kelas. Dan biasanya Jimin menggunakan waktu kosongnya di kampus untuk melatih tariannya kembali atau sekedar melatih vokalnya.

.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Jimin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Kim Taehyung.

"_Yo man~_" cengiran Taehyung mengiringi sapaannya.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja, hehe." Taehyung duduk selonjoran di samping Jimin.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Tak kembali lagi bersama Yoongi-_hyung_ untuk bergabung dengan kami, _eoh?_" Taehyung menaik-turunkan alisnya, bermaksud untuk menggoda Jimin.

"_Tch,_ sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya." Jimin bangkit dari rebahannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai ke arah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung yang menatapnya jadi penasaran seketika.

"Aku memberikan Yoongi-_hyung_ sebuah _kissmark_ dan..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar, seringainya hilang begitu saja.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Taehyung antusias.

"Dan bajuku di muntahinya setelah aku meminta untuk menjadi kekasihnya..."

Tawa Taehyung meledak setelah mendengar penuturan Jimin. "Hahaha, lalu apa jawabannya?"

Jimin masih menampakkan tampang datarnya. "Tentu saja ia langsung tertidur, tak sempat menjawab apapun. Keesokan paginya, ia menelepon dan membentakku."

"Hahahaha aduh, aduh." Taehyung kembali tertawa. Ia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di samping Jimin.

"Sialan kau menertawaiku habis-habisan." Jimin cemberut.

Taehyung mencoba menghentikan tawanya, dan itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit.

"Kutebak, kau belum bertemu Yoongi-_hyung_ hari ini. Dan kuyakin setelah aku melihatmu lagi wajahmu akan bonyok."

Jimin bangkit berdiri. "Sialan kau, Tae. Setidaknya kau memujiku dengan peningkatan pendekatanku selama ini." Ucap Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin mandi dulu. Lelah sekali sore ini~"

"Iyain aja deh." Taehyung berucap malas. "Cepat sana mandi, setelah itu kita ke tempat makan biasa, _oke?_ Aku tahu kau belum makan siang." Ajak Taehyung.

Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih handuk kecilnya dari ransel dan pergi keluar ruangan menuju toilet terdekat.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja dari perpustakaan. Kuliahnya telah selesai hari ini. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah, namun panggilan alam menuntunnya untuk menuju toilet dan menuntaskannya disana.

.

Yoongi baru selesai membasuh tangannya di wastafel ketika mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing menyebut namanya.

"Yoongi-_hyung?_"

Yoongi mendongak menatap cermin diatas wastafel dan menemukan pantulan Jimin di cermin itu dalam keadaan _topless_...

"Kau—"

Astaga.

Ucapan Yoongi menggantung di udara ketika ia berbalik untuk menatap Jimin. Kedua mata sayunya dengan refleks menatap Jimin dari ujung kakinya hingga ke rambut hitam Jimin dan berakhir menatap utuh tatapan tegas yang dimiliki Jimin.

Dapat Yoongi lihat penampilan Jimin saat ini, sabuknya belum terpasang sempurna di celana jeans panjangnya dan sebuah kaus hitam masih tersampir di bahunya. Dan... Ternyata Jimin punya _abs_ yang bagus, otot bisep di lengannya juga terbentuk dengan baik...

.

Dan juga, oh.

Semburat merah samar tiba-tiba naik ke permukaan pipi Yoongi sesaat setelah ia menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Ia terkejut ketika melihat pantulan Yoongi yang sedang menunduk untuk membasuh tangannya dari cermin wastafel.

Jimin mulai tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya ketika melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba terdiam. Dan senyumannya itu berangsur menjadi seringai ketika menyadari Yoongi menatapnya agak gugup. Jimin hanya terkekeh senang dalam hati dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri membelakangi wastafel.

.

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia teringat rencananya sendiri untuk menghajar Jimin karena telah dengan tidak sopannya membuat tanda cium yang sulit hilang itu kepada Yoongi.

.

Tak sadar kalau malam itu ia menikmati perlakuan Jimin...

Tolong, jangan ingatkan Yoongi dulu, dia sedang dalam _mode on fire, oke_?

.

Membuat Yoongi harus memakai kemeja panjang _stripted_ berwarna abu nya itu dan mengancingkan seluruhnya hingga ke leher. Supaya tanda yang dibuat Jimin itu tersembunyi di balik kerahnya yang terkancing. Dan—hell—hari ini cuacanya lumayan panas dan itu cukup menyiksa Yoongi sebenarnya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Kalau sampai teman-teman kampusnya mengetahui ada yang berbeda kan lebih berbahaya. Jadi, Yoongi bertahan sampai kuliahnya selesai dengan beralasan bahwa ia sedang tak enak badan dengan memakai pakaian panjang.

Dan Yoongi juga tetap mengancingkan kemejanya secara sempurnya hingga ke bagian depan lehernya.

Menutupi sesuatu.

.

.

"Hyung—"

Jimin baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat sempurna di rahang kiri Jimin. Ia sempat terkejut dan membulatkan kedua matanya. Namun sayang, refleksnya Jimin kurang seimbang bersama pikirannya.

**BUGH. **

"_Aish!_" Jimin tersentak satu langkah ke belakang dan meringis memegang rahangnya yang berdenyut.

Uh, lagi-lagi sebuah pukulan...

Pikir Jimin gemas.

"Rasakan itu, Park! _Ukh,_ tapi aku belum puas. Satu pukulan lagi dan—"

Jimin buru-buru menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Yoongi yang masih mengepal itu dan menatap Yoongi tajam tanpa berkata apapun.

.

Sudah pernah dibilang bukan, Yoongi akan terdiam kalau Jimin sudah menatapnya tajam dengan penuh _emosi-entah-apa-itu._ Ia hanya merasa lemas, entah kenapa.

.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, bahkan sampai tinjuan Yoongi barusan mulai menampakkan memarnya di sudut bibir Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas, tatapannya mulai kembali seperti semula dan kini malah menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Tangan ini ringan sekali untuk memukulku?" Jimin mengangkat lengan kanan Yoongi yang masih digenggamnya ke hadapan mereka berdua. "Memangnya kenapa harus memukulku kali ini? Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu hari ini, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mendelik. Ia menarik tangannya sendiri agar terlepas dari genggaman Jimin, namun seperti biasa Jimin menahannya dan tetap mengangkatnya di hadapan Yoongi dan juga Jimin sendiri.

"Tentu saja membalas perbuatanmu!"

Jimin menautkan alisnya. Ia bingung. "Perbuatan apa?"

"Yang kau lakukan saat aku mabuk!" Ucap Yoongi sebal. Ia sempat berpikir kalau Jimin melupakan tanda cium itu ia akan menghajarnya tiga kali lipat!

.

_Ekhem,_ kalau begitu berarti Yoongi tak ingin Jimin melupakan kissmarknya, begitu?

.

"_Loh,_ aku kan hanya mengantarmu pulang... Memang—"

"_Aish, kissmark,_ Bodoh!"

Yoongi berucap cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ada semburat merah yang muncul tiba-tiba di kedua pipi putihnya itu.

Jimin terdiam.

Dia mulai berpikir,

Dan kesimpulan dari berpikirnya hanya satu.

Yoongi ingat semua kejadian ketika ia mabuk...

Syukurlah.

Jimin menurunkan lengan Yoongi namun masih menggenggamnya disana. Ia mulai tertawa kecil. "Kalau _Hyung_ ingin membalasnya, seharusnya dengan perbuatan yang sama _dong_! Ayo cepat berikan aku _kissma—aduh_!"

Yoongi mendengus kesal sesaat mendengar perkataan Jimin dan buru-buru ia menendang tulang kering Jimin di kakinya.

"Tidak akan."

Namun, rona di pipinya tetap menjalar disana.

.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dari atas ke bawah, lalu naik kembali ke atas.

Yoongi yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Hentikan tatapan menjijikkan itu atau—"

Jimin tak mempedulikan ucapan Yoongi barusan dan menaruh lengan kanannya yang tidak menggenggam lengan Yoongi untuk ditaruh di dagu, memasang pose berpikir sambil menatap Yoongi intens.

"Melihat Yoongi-_hyung_ yang berpakaian tertutup seperti ini... Berarti tandanya masih ada ya?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

Yoongi kembali mendelik. "Tidak ada!" Bohong Yoongi.

Jimin cemberut. "Coba kulihat, _Hyung_." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah leher Yoongi untuk meraih kerah kemeja yang terkancing sampai atas itu.

Yoongi dengan refleks menjauh ke belakang dan hanya menemukan bahwa dirinya sudah terjebak diantara wastafel dan tubuh _shirtless_ Jimin.

Dan ia juga baru menyadari pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam Jimin.

"_Hei,_ mau apa kau? Jangan coba-coba atau aku akan memukulmu lagi!"

Yoongi mulai mencoba berontak dari hadapan Jimin, namun Jimin telah lebih dulu menghimpitnya bersama wastafel di belakang Yoongi. Karena Jimin tahu Yoongi akan memberontak atau bahkan benar-benar memukulnya lagi.

"Aku _'kan_ hanya ingin memastikannya saja. Coba aku lihaaat~" Jimin dengan susah payah menggunakan sebelah tangannya berniat untuk membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang di pakai Yoongi. Karena Yoongi terus mengumpat dan tak bisa diam.

Yoongi tentu saja kesal. Bocah di hadapannya ini selain bodoh dan tak tahu diri, ia juga sangat kurang ajar. Benar-benar kurang ajar sampai Yoong yang sering menghajarnya pun itu masih kurang.

.

Yoongi menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang tidak digenggam oleh Jimin untuk memukulnya.

Karena ruang geraknya yang terbatas oleh Jimin. Lengan Yoongi yang berniat untuk menghantam perut Jimin hanya bisa mendorongnya dengan percuma.

.

Jimin terkejut merasakan lengan Yoongi di perutnya. Astaga, jantungnya berdebar keras merasakan lengan kecil itu menekan _abs_nya. _Duh~_

.

Jimin tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi kembali terdiam merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jimin yang menggelitik belakang telinganya itu.

Jimin mulai berbisik. "Kau meyukai _abs_ku, _Hyung_?"

Kedua pipi Yoongi kembali memerah menyadari lengannya masih berada di perut Jimin, buru-buru ia menjauhi sebelah lengannya itu.

Jimin yang merasakan pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang menjauh hanya terkikik kecil dan mulai gemas untuk menciumi bagian belakang telinga Yoongi dan menghirup aroma khasnya yang sangat Jimin sukai dari sana.

Dan Yoongi hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menggeliatkan kepalanya merasakan geli.

Satu yang Yoongi tahu, perasaan ganjil itu kembali berdesir halus, dan rasanya begitu nyaman.

.

Jimin meraih kaus hitamnya yang masih tersampir di bahunya. Ia masih mengendusi Yoongi seperti anak kucing sambil perlahan meraih kedua tangan Yoongi ke belakang tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian Jimin dengan santainya mengikatkan kaus hitamnya di kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi agar _Sunbae_ manisnya itu tak berontak lagi. Untuk sesaat, Yoongi tak sadar apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Entah ia yang tak peduli atau _ekhem_—sedang sibuk menikmati perlakuan Jimin.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan senyum khasnya yang terlihat ceria itu. Membuat Yoongi mendengus menatap senyum kekanakan ala Jimin.

"_Nah,_ aku benar-benar penasaran ingin melihatnya _lho, Hyung_." Jimin mulai mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah leher Yoongi dan membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai Yoongi.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata sayunya mengetahui tingkah Jimin. Ia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Jimin lagi namun ia menyadari sesuatu ketika tak bisa melayangkan pukulannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengikat tanganku?!" Yoongi menatap nyalang pada Jimin. "_Argh,_ Jimin brengsek!" Yoongi mulai menendang-nendang kaki Jimin yang tak terlalu berpengaruh itu.

Jimin tak peduli. Ia kan hanya penasaran dengan tanda cium yang pernah ia buat pada Yoongi. Dan yang Jimin lakukan untuk mengurangi pergerakan Yoongi adalah semakin menghimpitnya ke arah wastafel.

Jimin mulai membuka kancing teratas.

"_YAH!_ Singkirkan tanganmu, Bocah!"

Jimin membuka kancing kedua.

"Hentikan, Bocah sialan!"

Jimin membuka kancing ketiga.

"Brengsek, kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Halooo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya~~

Doh, jujur deh, masih bete sama admin ffn -_- bikin ribet orang aja. Sayang juga kan ripiu-nya ;_;

Tadinya saya sempet mikir buat pindahin aja ke blog. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sayang juga, ini yang pertama MinYoon ngeksis di ffn :v dan juga saya berniat sekali buat ngeracunin pair ini sama ratusan view yang udah sempat berkunjung ke ff ini secara _silent_ hahaha

.

Mohon maaf chapter kali ini pendek (banget), saya berusaha ngebut dan konsisten buat update tiap malem minggu (sayangnya sekarang hari minggu). Berikutnya lebih panjang kok~

Dan juga buat selingan... di review yang dulu sih ada yang setuju Jin ada yang nggak... begitu pula dengan Jungkook ._. mungkin nanti saya mixed lagi deh ahaha

Terus buat rated M... kok kalian bisa nebak sih hahaha udah kepikiran juga soalnya, tapi... yah doakan saja~

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang masih support ff ini :")

Buat yang udah baca, review, favorit, saya tahu kalian semua~

.

Terima kasih juga sudah baca sampai sini.

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review please? :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin tak peduli. Ia kan hanya penasaran dengan tanda cium yang pernah ia buat pada Yoongi. Dan yang Jimin lakukan untuk mengurangi pergerakan Yoongi adalah semakin menghimpitnya ke arah wastafel.

Jimin mulai membuka kancing teratas.

"_YAH!_ Singkirkan tanganmu, Bocah!"

Jimin membuka kancing kedua.

"Hentikan, Bocah sialan!"

Jimin membuka kancing ketiga.

"Brengsek, kau tidak mendengarkanku?!"

.

.

.

.

"Aku mendengarmu, kok _Hyung._" Ucap Jimin santai masih dengan senyuman.

Jimin berhenti di kancing ketiga, ia dengan perlahan melebarkan ruang dari tiga kancing yang di bukanya itu. Memperlihatkan leher dan sebagian dada sewarna susu milik Yoongi itu menggoda penglihatan Jimin.

Jimin hanya menahan napas melihatnya, ia harus bertahan...

Kemudian Jimin menemukan apa yang ia cari. Di perpotongan leher kiri itu ada warna merah pudar yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulit putih Yoongi.

Jimin mengusap tanda itu perlahan dan tersenyum.

.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya merasakan geli ketika Jimin menyentuh lehernya. Ia tak suka, tapi wajahnya merona...

"Kau puas sudah melihatnya? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku, Bocah!" Yoongi berucap galak. Ia terus menggerakkan tangannya yang terikat di belakangnya supaya terlepas. Tetapi Jimin telah mengikatkan kausnya dengan baik disana.

Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap leher Yoongi. "Bagaimana kalau setelah aku membuat warnanya kembali terang lagi?"

Yoongi membolakan kedua mata sayunya kembali. Membuat Jimin yang melihatnya merasa gemas dengan tingkah alaminya itu.

"Kurang ajar. Ini tempat umum, bodoh! Cepat lepaskan tanganku dan—"

Ucapan Yoongi terputus begitu saja ketika Jimin tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan manja. Membuat aroma tubuh Jimin menyeruak di indera penciuman Yoongi, terlebih Jimin sedang _shirtless. _

"Iya iya ini aku buka, berhenti mengumpatiku, oke?" Masih dengan memeluk Yoongi, Jimin mulai membuka ikatan yang berada di belakang tubuh Yoongi itu.

Yoongi menghela napas kesal, wajahnya masih tampak merona. Ia mendorong bahu Jimin agar melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia merasa Jimin telah melepaskan ikatannya.

Setelah Jimin menjauh, Yoongi ingin mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, tetapi lengan Jimin dengan cepat menahannya.

"Apaan sih?! Singkirkan lenganmu!"

Jimin tak peduli, ia malah menuntun kedua lengan Yoongi untuk berada di bahunya lagi. _Well,_ dan entah kenapa Yoongi menurutinya.

.

Tubuh Yoongi menegang dan kedua tangannya meremas bahu Jimin ketika merasakan kedua tangan Jimin tiba-tiba berada di pinggangnya. Jimin memegang erat pinggang yang lebih kecil daripadanya itu dan—

**Hup!**

"_Yak! Yak!_ Jimin!"

Jimin mengangkat Yoongi dengan memegang kedua sisi pinggangnya erat dan mendudukkan Yoongi di sisi wastafel yang kering.

Yoongi masih setia dengan pipi meronanya, ia hanya bisa mencengkeram bahu Jimin dengan erat. Oh, ia juga berpikir tak mungkin untuk memberontak kalau tak ingin jatuh.

"_Ehehe_ kau menyebut namaku, _Hyung._" Jimin terkekeh. Ia tersenyum mendongak menatap Yoong yang menjadi lebih tinggi daripada Jimin karena duduk di atas wastafel itu.

"_Tch,_ bocah," dengus Jimin.

Entah sadar atau tidak, kedua lengan Yoongi masih meremas bahu Jimin.

.

Jimin menarik kedua lengan Yoongi yang masih berada di bahunya. Membuat Yoongi tersentak karena otomatis tubuhnya menunduk ke arah Jimin. Dan pipi itu terlihat semakin merona.

"M-mau apa kau, bocah?!" Bentak Yoongi, walau sebenarnya agak gugup juga.

Jimin hanya balas menatapnya dengan jenaka.

.

Yoongi sadar, kalau dari dekat, Jimin terlihat tampan juga. Yoongi suka dengan kedua bola mata Jimin yang beriris gelap dan kelopaknya yang tegas. Apalagi kalau dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mengintimidasi Yoongi...

.

_Ekhem—_apa Yoongi baru saja memuji Jimin?

.

"_Hm~_ mau apa?" Jimin tersenyum ceria. "Kalau aku ingin membuat tanda ini agar terlihat terang lagi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin masih dengan senyumannya dan mengelus _kissmark_ yang terlihat mulai memudar itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Yoongi kembali membulatkan kedua matanya dengan terkejut.

.

"_Uuh_ menggemaskan, _hehe~_" kekeh Jimin dalam hati melihat tingkah _Sunbae_ manisnya itu.

.

"Apa-apaan sih?!" Yoongi mendelik. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. _Aish,_ bocah menyebalkan! Aku takkan—"

Jimin tak peduli lagi, ia meraih bahu kecil Yoongi agar semakin menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi, tempat dimana bekas tanda cium yang masih terlihat itu berada.

.

"Jim—"

Yoongi segera menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari bahwa suara yang mungkin ia keluarkan adalah suara desahan. Yoongi cukup mengerti dan itu berbahaya bagi Jimin.

Yoongi sekali lagi ingin berontak. Namun tubuhnya menolak dan lebih memilih merasakan apa yang Jimin lakukan di lehernya. Merasakan juga sekaligus menebak-nebak, apa semua itu...

Ada artinya?

Sesuatu yang lebih spesifik?

Misalnya, kejujuran?

Entahlah, Yoongi tidak mengetahuinya.

.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi dan menghirup aroma camomile yang menguar dari sana.

Jimin mulai membuka mulutnya, ia mengecup dalam kulit putih leher yang pernah ia sentuh dengan bibirnya itu. Juga tak lupa Jimin membelai lembut dengan lidahnya.

Jimin bingung, bagaimana bisa Yoongi terasa begitu manis untuknya, apapun keadaannya...

.

Yoongi mengencangkan genggamannya pada bahu Jimin ketika ia dapat merasakan Jimin mulai menggesekkan giginya dengan lehernya, menggigiti kecil dan kembali menghisapnya dengan dalam. Dan Yoongi juga semakin menggigit kuat bibirnya. Tak ingin berucap, mengumpat, atau bahkan mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Tak peduli dengan bibirnya sendiri yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

**Cklek.**

Kedua mata Yoongi yang sayu dan terpejam itu segera membelalak ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Untuk sepersekian detik Yoongi hanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu toilet dimana hanya berisi Jimin dengan tindakan kurang ajarnya terhadap Yoongi.

"Ji...min... Ada—"

Yoongi bersuara pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hanya Jimin yang mendengarnya. Dan suara itu tentu saja membuat Jimin semakin gemas. Ia tahu sedari tadi Yoongi bersikeras dengan 'diam'nya.

"_Hmm,_ ya _Hyung?_"

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan suara pelan juga dan nafasnya yang terhembus terus menggelitik leher Yoongi.

.

Jimin baru saja ingin mengarahkan kecupan basahnya ke sisi lain leher Yoongi...

Namun Yoongi dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa itu ketika ia merasakan gugup—terutama ketika ada orang lain yang memergokinya—, kedua tangannya mendorong keras bahu Jimin hingga Jimin berputar 180 derajat dari posisinya berdiri.

"Aduh! Hyung ap—"

.

Hening.

.

Seseorang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu masih terdiam. Mulutnya terbuka dan kedua matanya mengerjap dengan lucu.

Sepertinya ia terlalu _speechless_ melihat apa yang dilakukan Jimin barusan terhadap _Sunbae_ manisnya itu. Padahal ia hanya melihatnya sebentar.

Ia adalah...

_'Anjir, kenapa dia harus terbengong begitu sih? Seperti yang tidak pernah saja.' _

Jimin bergumam kesal dalam hati kepada seseorang yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu itu dan balas menatapnya dengan pandangan _kau-sangat-menggangguku._

Kim Taehyung.

.

"_Ekhem,_ Yoongi-hyu—aduduh!"

Jimin baru saja ingin berbicara namun ia kembali meringis sembari mengusapi kakinya ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba turun dari duduknya diatas wastafel dan begitu mendarat, sepatunya menginjak kaki kanan Jimin yang telanjang itu. Oh, Jimin baru saja mandi tadi, ia belum memakai alas kaki apapun.

Yoongi tak peduli, ia bahkan tak berniat untuk menginjak kaki Jimin tadi. Sekali lagi ia tak peduli. Yoongi hanya buru-buru merapikan kancing kemejanya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung,_ sungguh, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak bermaksud—"

Baru selangkah Yoongi ingin pergi dari sana, lagi-lagi lengan Jimin kembali menahannya.

"Lepaskan." Desis Yoongi. Ia hanya menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam Jimin. Pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan Yoongi juga menggertakkan giginya menahan emosi.

"_Hyung,_ aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan marah. Aku melakukannya karena aku—"

"_Brengsek,_ aku membencimu. Lepaskan, sekarang."

Jimin terdiam.

Oh. Yoongi membencinya. Tetapi... Kenapa ia tak menatap Jimin sedari tadi

"Lepaskan..."

Kali ini suara Yoongi memelan dan terdengar bergetar. Masih dengan menunduk dan menatap lengannya sendiri.

Jimin menghela napas. Mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang seperti itu membuat Jimin jadi merasa bersalah. Apa ia telah membuat _Sunbae_ manisnya itu sedih?

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung._" Sambil berucap dengan senyum tipis karena Yoongi tetap tak menatapnya sama sekali, Jimin melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi dengan perlahan, seolah ia begitu tak rela untuk melepas kontak hangat walau hanya sekedar menggenggam pergelangan tangan berkulit pucat itu.

Yoongi segera beranjak pergi menjauh meninggalkan Jimin. Ia melewati Taehyung yang masih setia dengan bengongnya menonton _melodrama_ barusan dengan cuek membuka pintu toilet di belakang Taehyung dan menghilang dari balik sana. Pergi menjauh entah kemana.

Yang pasti, Yoongi ingin menjauh dari perasaan meletup-letup di jantungnya yang tak ia mengerti.

.

.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian beranjak menuju wastafel. Ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali sampai Taehyung—yang entah sejak kapan sudah sadar dari melongonya—menghampirinya dan menepuk punggung Jimin.

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung dan menatapnya datar.

"_Err_... Apa aku sangat mengganggu? Maaf aku jadi melihat drama kalian tadi, _hehehe_." Taehyung berucap canggung dengan cengirannya itu dan menyodorkan kaus hitam milik Jimin yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari sisi wastafel.

Jimin hanya meraih kausnya dan memakainya dengan cepat, ia juga membenarkan letak sabuknya yang berantakan.

"_Hei hei,_ jangan sedih begitu ah. Ayo kita tenangkan dirimu, setelah itu kau bisa ceritakan padaku. _Ayo_ kita makan!" Taehyung merangkul Jimin dan menyeretnya pergi.

.

Hanya satu yang Jimin pikirkan saat ini,

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi.

Jimin takut, khawatir, dan ia akan bunuh diri kalau apa yang Yoongi katakan tadi tentang membencinya itu adalah kenyataan.

_Hm._

Bohong deng, Jimin mana berani bunuh diri.

Tetapi Jimin butuh rencana untuk pembuktian.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Taehyung segera menyeret Jimin seperti janji mereka sebelumnya untuk makan bersama. Dan mereka pun berakhir di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Masih mikirin Yoongi-_hyung?_" Taehyung bertanya melihat Jimin yang memakan makanannya dengan lemas. Jimin tak membalasnya.

"Kalau dipikirkan saja takkan menghasilkan apa-apa, _Bro._"

Jimin hanya menghela nafas mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

"_Hei_ jangan bilang kau mau menyerah. Yoongi-hyung pasti akan—_aw!_"

Taehyung merengut dan mengusap tangan kirinya yang dipukul menggunakan sumpit kayu oleh Jimin.

"Jangan teruskan perkataanmu. Dan ingat satu hal, aku takkan pernah menyerah untuknya." Ucap Jimin tegas.

Taehyung tersenyum. "_Nah,_ kalau tak ingin menyerah jangan _leme-leme_ begitu _dong._ Kau itu 'kan _seme!_"

"_Aish,_ tentu saja aku ini _seme._ Lagipula apa maksudmu _leme-leme?!_" Jimin mulai kembali ke mood asalnya.

"_Ah_ begitu..." Taehyung tiba-tiba menyeringai kearah Jimin dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Omong-omong...,"

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Biasanya kalau sudah begitu, Taehyung akan—

"Tadi pasti kau berniat yang tidak-tidak kepada Yoongi-_hyung_ 'kan?

_Yah__,_ mungkin awalnya tidak, tapi kau ini tipe mudah tergoda _sih._ Tadi aku sempat melihat kissmarkmu di leher Yoongi-_hyung_ lho."

—menggoda Jimin habis-habisan.

.

"Apa maksudmu mudah tergoda? Tadi itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di toilet, tahu." Wajah Jimin terlihat semburat merah samar dan ia menatap sebal Taehyung.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tak memakai bajumu dan malah memojokkan Yoongi-_hyung_ dengan posisi yang seksi begitu diatas wastafel, _hm hmm?_" Taehyung semakin menggoda Jimin.

"Aku—aku kan hanya mengajaknya berbicara." Jimin mendelik.

"Mana mungkin ingin mengajak berbicara berakhir dengan _hickey_, kau pasti memaksa hal lain, bukan? Iya 'kan?" Taehyung berucap senang diiringi tawanya yang ceria itu.

Jimin semakin mendelik ke arah Taehyung. "_Yak!_ Aku tidak—"

"_Kyaa~_ Jimin memang mesum~ _hahaha._"

Taehyung tertawa senang, ia sangat suka kalau sudah menggoda Jimin.

Tak peduli pengunjung restoran lain di sekitar mereka menatapnya bingung.

.

Jimin hanya menumpukan dahinya keatas meja. Tak peduli Taehyung yang masih belum puas menertawainya.

Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, sudah Jimin _piting_ leher makhluk berdarah AB sahabatnya itu.

"_Aish, stupid_ Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi pulang kerumah dengan perasaan kacau. Ia mengunci kamarnya dan menenggelamkan dirinya diatas ranjang.

Yoong memejamkan kedua matanya erat, ia hanya ingin tidur dan tak ingin memikirkan apapun untuk saat ini.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

.

Masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, Yoongi membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Dan lengan kiri Yoongi terangkat untuk meraba lehernya sendiri. Tempat dimana tanda cium itu masih terlihat disana.

Yoongi tak ingin berpikir apapun, tetapi ia malah kepikiran...

Apalagi kalau tentang ciuman Jimin.

Astaga. Lama-lama Yoongi bisa gila. Tetapi ciuman Jimin kali ini terasa lebih nyata daripada ketika ia mabuk...

.

Lima menit kemudian...

.

Yoongi menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan tangannya sendiri dari lehernya dan tetap memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Mencoba berhenti memikirkannya.

.

Lima menit kemudian...

.

"_Argh,_ tak bisa tidur~" Yoongi merengek. Ia menghancurkan seprai kasurnya dan terus bergerak disana.

Yoongi baru memberhentikan tingkah_ absurd_nya ketika ponselnya berdering.

Ia terkejut sejenak sebelum bangkit dan menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan dimana ia meletakkan ranselnya disana beserta ponselnya.

.

Ah. _'Park-bocah-sialan-Jimin'_.

Tiba-tiba kedua pipi Yoongi memanas.

.

_"Ngapain sih?!"_

_"Kau mengangkat teleponku, hyung!" _

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu. Ia tak sadar dan refleks mengangkat telepon tadi.

_"A-Aku tutup!" _

Yoongi segera menon-aktifkan ponselnya.

Ia kembali ke ranjang dan melakukan tindakan _absurd_nya kembali dengan sprei yang sudah tak terbentuk itu.

Yoongi hanya merasa bahwa dirinya...

Dibilang marah, tidak juga.

Dibilang tidak, tapi ia marah juga.

.

Yoongi galau.

.

_"Ada apa sih dengan pikiranku?!"_

.

Mari do'akan semoga Jimin tidak menularkan virus _alay_nya kepada Yoongi ketika ia memberikan _kissmark_nya.

.

.

Sedangkan di sebuah dapur mungil apartemen, Jimin meratapi ponselnya dihadapan sereal hangat yang sudah ia buat.

Tadi Jimin merasa ingin menelpon Yoongi. Kebetulan Yoongi mengangkatnya. Tapi malah ditutup begitu saja.

_"Hyung, aku butuh bicara banyak denganmu T_T" _

Tangis Jimin dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Jimin mendadak disibukkan oleh kegiatan kampanye untuk ketua senat baru di kampus. Ia menjadi sering pulang malam untuk mengurus kegiatannya. Belum lagi tugas-tugas dari dosen yang rasanya terus mengejar Jimin.

Sebenarnya tak seharusnya Jimin untuk mengeluh, hal itu masih wajar, hanya saja...

Ada sesuatu yang Jimin rindukan...

Jimin kangeni...

Jimin cintai...

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk semanis gula yang belum pernah Jimin lihat senyumnya itu.

Min Yoongi.

.

Omong-omong, Jimin merasa Yoongi menghindarinya...

Kalau biasanya ketika berpapasan Yoongi akan mendelik kearah Jimin, mengumpatinya lalu memukulnya.

Kini Yoongi hanya menghindari pandangannya dan berpura-pura tak melihat Jimin sedikitpun. Padahal Jimin yakin betul kalau Yoongi menyadari keberadaannya.

.

_Seperti..._

Jimin sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya termasuk Taehyung di kafetaria. Jimin tanpa sengaja bertemu kontak mata pada Yoongi yang berdiri di pintu masuk kafetaria.

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan menuju _stand bubble tea._

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa kala itu.

_Atau..._

"Yoongi-_hyung~_ jangan terlalu banyak meminum _bubble tea,_ kau itu sudah terlalu manis~"

Ketika Jimin mulai dengan celotehannya, Yoongi sama sekali tak menanggapinya.

Memang biasanya juga Yoongi tak pernah menanggapi, tetapi Yoongi masih mau merespon dengan umpatannya atau pukulannya pada Jimin.

Tetapi kini Yoongi bahkan tak menatap Jimin sekalipun dan hanya melewati Jimin begitu saja.

.

Ah... Jimin jadi bingung sekaligus penasaran; apa benar Yoongi membencinya?

_Haish,_ Jimin tak akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menulis lirik dengan serius, ia kini sedang berada di ruang kesehatan.

Sebenarnya Yoongi sehat-sehat saja. Ia hanya tak menghadiri kelas tari.

_Yeah,_ sebenarnya Yoongi selalu tak menghadiri kelas tari semenjak kejadian di toilet itu...

.

Yoongi menopang dagunya ketika ia _stuck_ dalam tulisannya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan lama-lama kepalanya yang ditopang dengan tangan itu turun perlahan hingga menyentuh meja di hadapannya.

Dan kelopak mata Yoongi mulai terasa begitu berat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur diatas meja di sudut ruang kesehatan itu.

.

.

Jimin tak mengikuti dengan maksimal kelas tari hari ini. Entahlah, kesibukkannya akhir-akhir ini membuat tubuhnya agak _drop._

Jimin sedang meneguk air mineralnya ketika Taehyung datang menghampirinya.

"Kau terlihat tak begitu baik, Jimin-_ah._" Taehyung duduk di samping Jimin.

"_Hm._" Jimin bergumam pelan. "Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan sebentar."

Taehyung buru-buru memegang dahi Jimin untuk mengetahui suhunya. "_Ah!_ Kau demam!"

Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari dahinya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan ke ruang kesehatan sebentar."

Jimin segera meraih ranselnya dan keluar dari kelas tari untuk segera menuju ruang kesehatan.

Jujur saja, Jimin ingin segera berbaring dan tidur untuk sejenak karena ia merasa kepalanya begitu berat saat ini.

.

"_Annyeong..._"

Sapaan Jimin tak ada yang merespon ketika ia membuka ruang kesehatan. Jimin tak peduli dan ia segera masuk dan menuju ranjang yang ada disana untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Namun langkah Jimin tiba-tiba terhenti begitu melihat ada seseorang yang tidur tertelungkup diatas meja di sudut ruang kesehatan itu.

Seseorang yang sudah Jimin rindukan...

Min Yoongi tertidur disana.

.

Dapat Jimin rasakan desiran halus di jantungnya mengiringi langkah Jimin ketika ia mendekati Yoongi yang tertidur disana.

_'Astaga, begini kah jika kita sedang merindu?'_ Pikir Jimin.

Jimin duduk perlahan di kursi lain yang berada di samping Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang tertidur. Wajah Yoongi terlihat begitu tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya.

_'Menggemaskan.'_ Jimin menggigit bibirnya gemas.

Jimin berdiri kembali, ia menuju ranjang untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dari sana.

Dan Jimin kembali lagi untuk menghampiri Yoongi dan menyelimuti punggung kecilnya yang tertelungkup disana.

Jimin kembali duduk di kursi lain disamping Yoongi, ia juga menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas meja dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yoongi.

Jimin kembali tersenyum menatapi wajah tidur Yoongi.

Jemari jimin mulai naik untuk merapikan helaian sisi rambut Yoongi ke belakang telinganya. Membuat Yoongi menggeliat kecil dan bergumam entah apa dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

Jimin terkikik.

Sungguh betapa manis _Sunbae_nya itu.

.

Jimin kemudian meraih tangan Yoongi yang terulur diatas meja untuk menopang kepalanya itu dan menggenggamnya lembut dan juga menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan Yoongi.

Terasa begitu pas.

.

Tak lama, Jimin ikut tertidur disana bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Halooo ketemu lagi dengan saya hehehe.

Tolong, ingatkan kalau cerita ini mulai nyinetron... Tapi... Biarkan juga karena saya punya baaaaanyak feel buat couple MinSuga omg omg ;;A;;

Maaf juga kalau ini terasa pendek ._. tapi lebih panjang dari yang kemaren kok~

Btw, gak tega deh nulisin Jungkook ke fanfic sendiri (well bocah satu itu bias utama lol) wajah eyesmilenya yang lucu itu loh kebayang-kebayang mulu aaah. (Noona yang terperdaya)

Banyak saran dari kalian yang saya mixed juga loh disini hehe xD

Ehehehe rated M-nya jangan buru-buru, Nikmatin dulu dong perjuangan Jimin, oke? ;D

.

Oke, terimakasih sudah baca sampai sini, saya tahu kalian semua~

_Biar semangat nih,_

_Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin kemudian meraih tangan Yoongi yang terulur diatas meja untuk menopang kepalanya itu dan menggenggamnya lembut dan juga menautkan jari-jemarinya dengan Yoongi.

Terasa begitu pas.

.

Tak lama, Jimin ikut tertidur disana bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari sore menelisik masuk melalui sela-sela jendela ruang kesehatan. Sebagian dari sinar itu mengenai wajah Yoongi dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya.

Kedua mata Yoongi bergerak gelisah di balik kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam.

Perlahan salah satu kelopak mata itu terbuka.

.

"Jimin?" Yoongi bergumam lemah. Ia menutup sebelah matanya lagi kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya bersamaan.

"Beneran Jimin? Ngapain dia disini?"

Yoongi ingin bangkit, namun baru saja ia mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi tidurnya, Yoongi menyadari ada selimut di punggungnya.

"Apa Jimin yang meletakkan selimut ini?" Pikir Yoongi. Wajahnya mulai merona.

Yoongi ingin mengambil selimut dari punggungnya namun lengannya tertahan.

Yoongi melirik lengannya sendiri. Ia baru sadar kalau lengannya bertautan dengan Jimin. Yoongi sukses merona.

_'Sudah berapa lama bocah ini disini... Aish,' _

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Kenapa selalu ada momen dimana ia dan Jimin dalam ruang tertutup, _sih_. Yoongi _'kan_ jadi... Ah begitulah.

.

Yoongi baru saja ingin menarik melepaskan lengannya yang saling bertautan dengan Jimin itu sebelum ia tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres disana.

Tangan Jimin terasa sangat panas di kulit telapak tangan Yoongi.

"Panas..."

.

Yoongi melepaskan lengannya yang bertautan itu. Kemudian ia refleks memegang dahi Jimin.

"Demam?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa khawatir tiba-tiba. Suhu tubuh Jimin tinggi, kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya juga pucat, bibirnya juga...

.

_'Ngapain sih, mikirin bibir... Aish.'_ Gerutu Yoongi dalam hati.

.

Masih dengan duduk di tempatnya ia tertidur tadi, Yoongi bergumam. "Bocah ini bisa sakit juga? Apa harus kutinggalkan saja ia sendiri disini? Aku kan sedang..."

'Menggalaui dirinya.'

Yoongi melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya hanya dalam pikirannya. Masih belum ingin mengakui, pada dirinya apalagi pada Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas dan untuk sesaat yang tidak ia sadari, atau sebut saja Yoongi sedang melamun sambil menatap Jimin yang masih terpejam itu dengan banyak pemikiran, gundahan, berlari-lari dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam genggamannya, Jimin merasa gusar dan tak nyaman. Ia terbangun dan merasakan kepalanya begitu berat karena pusing yang menyerangnya sedari tadi itu.

Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Yoongi yang duduk dihadapannya itu hanya menatapi Jimin dengan pandangan kosong. Melamun.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertidur diatas meja untuk duduk tegak. Tangan kanannya memijit pelan keningnya untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa denyut disana.

"Kau sudah bangun, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersentak, lantas ia terbangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Jimin sekilas lalu mulai berdiri dari sana.

"A-aku harus pergi—"

Jimin cepat-cepat berdiri untuk menahan Yoongi pergi. Jimin refleks menahan lengan atas Yoongi agar tak mencoba kabur lagi darinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Yoongi berucap dingin. Ia menatap lengan Jimin yang mencengkeram lembut lengan atasnya.

Nada suara Yoongi terdengar begitu berbeda di telinga Jimin. Seolah Yoongi sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak harus Jimin ketahui.

"Kau menghindariku, _Hyung_." Jimin menghela napas. "Kenapa?"

"Lepaskan." Yoongi masih berkilah.

Jimin mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan atas Yoongi. "Tidak akan sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, _Hyung_."

"Aku membencimu, _oke_?" Ucap Yoongi cepat.

.

Hening. Jimin menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia hanya merasa... Yoongi sedang berbohong.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu ketika kau berbicara dengannya, kau mengerti itu kan, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersentak, secara tak langsung Jimin menyindirnya tak sopan dan tak tahu etika, bukan?

Yoongi pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jimin langsung dan bersiap untuk mengumpatnya kembali.

"Sial! Kau pikir aku—"

Bentakan Yoongi tertelan begitu saja ketika kedua maniknya kembali bertemu dengan milik Jimin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi.

Ah... Tatapan itu lagi... Yang selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi terdiam bungkam.

.

Sampai beberapa saat keduanya terdiam dengan Jimin yang terus menatapi Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya. Menyelaminya sejauh mungkin. Mencoba mencari tahu apa pandangan Yoongi terhadap Jimin yang sebenarnya.

.

Yoongi mengetukkan pelan sepatunya ke lantai dengan perasaan gelisah dan dalam pikirannya ia meraung-raung frustasi terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Ia mulai menyukai Jimin, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu timbul tapi satu arti yang Yoongi tahu. Ia mungkin bisa membalas perasaan Jimin. Hanya saja...

.

Jimin melembutkan tatapannya, perlahan ia melonggarkan genggamannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Yoongi.

Jimin kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang sebelumnya ia pakai tidur itu. Jimin kembali menghela napas, ia lelah dan pusing, man.

Ditambah masalahnya dengan Yoongi yang malah beranjak melodrama tiba-tba begitu. Jimin benar-benar dibuat bingung. Tak mengerti inginnya Yoongi itu seperti apa...

.

Oh oke, kalau jawabannya Yoongi ingin membenci dirinya, tentu saja Jimin tak kan mengijinkannya. Sampai kapanpun.

.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi yang masih terdiam berdiri di tempatnya.

Membuat Jimin semakin bingung saja.

"Yoongi-_h__yung_?"

Yoongi tak bergeming. Ia masih tetap dalam diamnya. Menundukkan kepala entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Jimin kembali menghela napas, mumpung Yoongi sedang terdiam, Jimin ingin mengutarakan pikirannya.

"_Hyung_..."

Yoongi tetap terdiam, ia sendiri hanya bingung bagaimana harus merespon. Jadi ia hanya mendengar semua perkataan Jimin disana.

"Yoongi-_Hyung_, kau pasti mendengarku 'kan?

Aku... Kalau aku mencintaimu selama ini?"

Masih hening.

Jimin tersenyum dengan wajah agak pucatnya itu dan menatap Yoongi lembut walau Yoongi tak melihatnya.

Yoongi masih berdiri disana dengan desiran halus menyelimuti jantungnya ketika ia melirik Jimin dari sudut matanya dan mendapati Jimin sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Membuat pikirannya yang gundah itu perlahan mulai tenang.

Ditambah... Kata cinta itu?

Kenapa Jimin selalu bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah?

...Sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi takut.

"_Hyung_?

Aku tidak memintamu untuk membalas semua perasaan ini. Semua yang kuminta padamu adalah untuk menghargai perasaan kecilku ini. Karena...,"

Jimin menghela napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jatuh cinta padamu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku rencanakan."

.

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin bersamaan dengan Jimin yang kembali tersenyum lembut di akhir kalimatnya itu.

Yoongi berdebar. Mendadak perkataan Jimin barusan meruntuhkan keraguannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup, desiran halus yang menyelimuti jantungnya dan mengalir dalam darahnya itu membuat kedua pipinya menghangat. Dan kini ia bingung harus berkata apa.

.

Jimin menggeleng kecil, masih dengan senyuman lembutnya itu ia berdiri menghampiri Yoongi.

Jimin mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk meraih dagu Yoongi dan mengangkatnya agar ia dapat menatap wajah Sunbae manis kesayangannya itu.

"_Hyung_, kalau kau tak ingin—"

Astaga.

Astaga.

Jimin menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menatap Yoongi khawatir ketika ia melihat kedua mata sayu itu terlihat tergenang airmata yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

Jimin buru-buru memeluk tubuh Yoongi dan mengusap punggung sempit itu dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Mencoba membawa ketenangan sendiri dari usapan kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku takkan—"

"Berisik! Aku begini gara-gara kau, tahu!" Yoongi membentak berbisik di bahu Jimin.

"Aku minta maaf—"

"Aku jadi merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Menyebalkan sekali." Bisik Yoongi lagi. Ia kemudian meremas kaus belakang Jimin. "Aku juga takut..."

Jimin menautkan alis bingung. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan Yoongi untuk menatap wajah manis itu.

"Takut kenapa?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum hangat walau wajahnya itu terlihat pucat. Jimin benar-benar kurang sehat hari ini, kalau mau tahu.

"Aku..." Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku takut kau hanya main-main..."

Jimin kembali menangkup kedua pipi putih itu dan menatap dalam Yoongi.

"Dengar, _Hyung_." Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang menangkup wajahnya. "Aku memang konyol, kurang ajar, juga brengsek, dan aku juga tak bisa berjanji.

Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal. Hanya kau yang kukejar hingga sejauh ini karena aku merasa... Aku memang begitu mencintaimu, _Hyung_.

Sejak awal, debaran jantung ini terlalu berbeda setiap bertemu denganmu..."

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah merona. Ia juga bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku memang lebih muda darimu. Tapi kumohon... Kau harus tahu kalau aku akan selalu setia padamu, Yoongi-_h__yung_."

Bruk.

Yoongi tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya memeluk leher Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin.

"Kau memang brengsek." Bisik Yoongi disana. Jimin hanya tertawa.

.

"Sekarang jadi kekasihku, _kan_?"

Yoongi hanya menggesekkan hidungnya di bahu Jimin dengan menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Dan Jimin menganggap itu sebagai jawaban _'iya'_.

Jimin tertawa bahagia.

.

.

Statusnya kini,

berpacaran.

.

Tolong ingat itu baik-baik.

.

.

.

.

"Kuantar pulang ya, _Hyung_?" Jimin bersiap memakai jaketnya. Mereka masih berada di ruang kesehatan dan baru bersiap untuk pulang.

Yoongi bilang ia sedang tanggung mengerjakan liriknya yang ia tinggal tidur tadi. Dan Jimin hanya menunggu Yoongi dan sesekali menggodanya tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin Taehyung sedang merutuki Jimin karena tak kunjung kembali dari ruang kesehatan, padahal setelah kelas dance tadi, seharusnya Jimin dan Taehyung ada mata kuliah kesusastraan yang kebetulan jadwalnya sama dengan Jimin.

Eh ternyata Jimin membolos.

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar. Kemudian ia menggeleng kecil.

"Kau sedang demam, tak perlu mengantarku pulang segala." Yoongi menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu.

Jimin cemberut. "Sudah tidak pusing, kok—"

"Bohong ya?" Yoongi menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Jimin untuk merasakan suhu tubuh Jimin yang terasa lebih hangat dan memotong perkataannya. "Kalau berbohong lagi jangan pernah menemuiku lagi untuk selamanya."

Jimin menyerukan _'oh'_ tanpa suara dan memasang wajah terkejutnya. Sadis sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tunggu dulu," Jimin berpikir cepat. Kalau Yoongi tak ingin diantar...

"Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang, _Hyung_. Aku kan sedang tak enak badan."

...Kenapa tak meminta Yoongi untuk mengantarnya saja?

Jimin terkekeh dalam hati.

.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. "Manja," membuat Jimin malah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengemis. "Kau kan bawa motor?"

Jimin meringis. "Motorku sudah dua hari ada di bengkel..."

Yoongi kemudian beranjak kearah pintu ruang kesehatan untuk segera keluar dari sana.

"_Lho,_ mau kemana, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin bingung dan menyusul langkah Yoongi.

"Halte bus. Mengantar Jimin pulang." Ucap Yoongi dingin dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ehehehe."

Jimin terkekeh. Sunbae manis—yang kini sudah jadi kekasihnya itu memang menggemaskan.

Yoongi memang masih bersikap dingin—walaupun tidak terlalu juga—dan juga acuh. Namun justru hal seperti itulah yang membuatnya menggemaskan dan Jimin begitu mencintainya.

Ah, tak sia-sia juga perjuangan Jimin selama ini. Untungnya.

.

Yoongi memakai _earphone_-nya setelah ia duduk didalam bus dengan Jimin yang ikut duduk di sampingnya dekat jendela.

Cuaca hari ini agak mendung dan cukup dingin. Mungkin akan turun hujan. Jimin mengeratkan jaketnya dan melipat kedua tangannya kemudian dengan sengaja ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Yoongi dan tertidur kembali disana.

Wajah Yoongi kembali menghangat ketika Jimin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Dan semakin menghangat ketika tangan Jimin perlahan meraih tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas pahanya sendiri untuk digenggam Jimin dengan erat dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, Yoongi membalas genggaman Jimin di lengannya.

.

Jimin tersenyum merasakan Yoongi membalas genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terpaksa menuruti keinginan Jimin untuk mampir ke apartemennya karena jimin bilang ia ingin dibuatkan makanan oleh Yoongi.

Alasannya sih karena Jimin sedang tak enak badan, ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatkannya makanan hangat.

Yoongi sih menurut saja, lagian ia juga tahu, Jimin memang terlihat tidak begitu baik untuk saat ini. Tetapi entah kenapa walau sedang sakit pun, Jimin tetap memiliki jiwa ceria yang positif atau bisa dibilang kelewat berlebih. Ini penilaian dari Yoongi.

Dan kini Yoongi sedang membungkuk untuk menatap horor isi kulkas milik Jimin di apartemen mungilnya itu. Yang Yoongi lihat dari isi kulkas itu hanya berisi banyak kotak sereal berbagai macam, beberapa buah wortel dan kentang, telur yang berjajar rapi, beberapa _snack_ jagung, dua botol _wine,_ tiga botol _soju_ dan beberapa botol air putih.

Sebenarnya yang membuat Yoongi menatap horor isi kulkas itu adalah botol _red wine_ yang masih terisi penuh itu. _Red wine bordeaux_ tahun 1987 dan _burgundy_ tahun 2002. Yoongi bukannya tak suka, hanya saja _wine_ itu lebih menyengat untuk Yoongi.

Lagipula, sejak kapan Jimin menyukai _wine_?

.

"Jimin?"

Jimin membuka kedua matanya merasakan guncangan di bahunya dan ia menatap wajah Yoongi di hadapannya.

"Yoongi-_h__yung_?"

Yoongi terduduk di sisi ranjang milik Jimin. Ia memangku sebuah nampan berisi sereal gandum, telur gulung, segelas air putih dan obat demam.

Tadinya Yoongi ingin memasak nasi putih, tapi Yoongi tak menemukan sebutir beras pun di dapur Jimin. Jadi, ia hanya menyeduh sereal saja.

Omong-omong, rasanya seperti _deja vu_...

Ya?

.

"Ayo bangunlah, katanya ingin kubuatkan sesuatu." Yoongi mulai mengalihkan nampan di pangkuannya ke pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin menatap nampan di hadapannya dengan bingung. "Kok telurnya gosong begitu sih, _hyung_?" Ucap Jimin spontan sambil menatap telur gulung yang pinggirannya agak menghitam itu.

Yoongi mendelik. "Tidak gosong sepenuhnya. Sudah cepat habiskan setelah itu minum obatnya."

"Hehehe."

.

Sambil menunggu Jimin membereskan makanannya, Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabari kakaknya. Yoongi meminta untuk dijemput kakaknya saja mumpung hari masih sore.

"_Hyung_, kau tak makan?" Tanya Jimin sebelum melahap suapan berikutnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas. "Aku tidak lapar."

Jimin menyendokkan sereal gandumnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Yoongi. "Ayo _Hyung_, buka mulutmu, aa?"

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya, tadi kan ia sudah menolak.

Tetapi yang namanya Jimin, ia memang menyebalkan.

"Nggak mau."

"Ayo _Hyung_, sekali saja."

"Nggak mau ih. Kau saja habiskan sana!"

Dan begitulah mereka, terus berbicara dan berdebat banyak hal yang sangat tidak penting.

.

"Kau tidak akan pulang kan, _Hyung_?" Jimin rebahan di atas ranjang kesayangannya itu dan memainkan jari-jemari lengan kanan Yoongi sembari mereka mengobrol ringan. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya duduk di sisi ranjang dengan ponsel di lengan kirinya.

"_Hm_? Tentu saja aku pulang, Yoonjae-_h__yung_ sebentar lagi—ah! Dia sudah menjemputku!" Seru Yoongi. Ia ingin berdiri namun tangannya yang tadi dimainkan Jimin kini malah ditahannya.

"Sebentar, _Hyung_. Duduklah sebentar." Pinta Jimin. Yoongi hanya menurut dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang Jimin. Mendadak Yoongi kembali gugup.

"A-ada apa?"

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Yoongi dan menciumi telapak tangannya yang lembut dan wangi seharum anak kecil itu.

Membuat Yoongi kembali merona dengan perlakuan Jimin.

"Boleh aku memelukmu sebelum kau pulang?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

Jimin segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Ia juga mengusap sayang rambut karamel Yoongi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Yoongi-_h__yung_."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk di bahu Jimin.

Dan sesaat kemudian Jimin melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yoongi dan tersenyum.

Yoongi hanya balas menatap Jimin.

Jimin mulai cemberut. "Tersenyumlah, _Hyung_. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Yoongi hanya menatap datar Jimin.

"Ah ya ya. Turunlah, _Hyung_. Yoonjae-_h__yung_ sudah menunggu, _kan_? Sampaikan salamku untuknya, ya." Jimin tersenyum hangat. "Maaf tak bisa mengantarmu sampai bawah. Selamat malam, Yoongi-_h__yung_."

Yoongi mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Jimin. Sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu kamar Jimin, ia berbalik untuk menatap Jimin sebentar.

"Selamat malam, Jimin."

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Haloo~ saya kembali lagi~

Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau chapter ini belum memuaskan sama sekali karena masih yang stuck aja gitu belom ngepanjangin, lol. Beneran deh, sibuk nih *dibuang*

Gimanaaa, penantian Jimin kesampean juga bukan? Haha tapi bukan berarti perjuangannya selesai begitu aja :p

Btw, I'm still have so much feel with this couple ;;A;; tolong kasih tau kalau misalnya ini sudah mulai membosankan, oke? ;_;

Btw lagi, pv No More Dream versi Jepang akhirnya keluar dan itu keren ;_; akhirnya mereka beneran debut di Jepang, nunggu banget mereka buat ngerap dan nyanyi pake Jepang... Dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Ah, noona bahagia~

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Oke, biar semangat nih,

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mulai berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan Jimin. Sebelum Yoongi menutup pintu kamar Jimin, ia berbalik untuk menatap Jimin sebentar.

"Selamat malam, Jimin."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jimin bangun terlambat.

Ia kelabakan berlari kesana-kemari di dalam apartemen mungilnya itu. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang harus dibawanya untuk kuliah hari ini.

Sebenarnya, Jimin itu orang yang terbiasa bangun pagi, hanya saja semalam ia bermimpi begitu indah sampai bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

Khekhe.

.

Jimin mengacak kolong meja ruangtamu kecilnya hanya untuk menemukan pasangan kauskakinya yang belum dipakai itu.

Kenapa sebelah kauskaki itu berada di kolong meja tamu, Jimin juga tak mengerti kenapa bisa berada disana.

"Ah!"

Jimin terbangun dari duduknya setelah memakai sebelah kauskakinya itu dan menemukan sesuatu terjatuh ketika ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Sesuatu itu berbentuk lembaran itu baru saja terjatuh ketika ia berdiri. Jimin membungkuk untuk memungutnya.

Secarik kertas berwarna merah terang bertuliskan voucher makan di sebuah restoran steak yang masa berlakunya sudah hangus empat hari yang lalu.

.

"Astaga!" Jimin menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Voucher makan gratis dari Yoonjae-hyung yang hangus begitu saja..."

Ia lupa, man!

Jimin hanya meringis menyesal melihatnya dan buru-buru meninggalkan apartemennya untuk pergi ke kampus.

.

.

.

.

"APA-APAAN?!"

Jimin sedang meratapi buku diktat matematikanya dengan pandangan begitu terpaksa.

Jangan tanyakan bagaiman isi bukunya.

Taehyung yang sedang duduk disebelah Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk bahu Jimin tanda ia prihatin.

"Mungkin kau terlalu berdosa... Jadinya matematika selalu mengejar hidupmu." Ucap Taehyung ngawur.

Jimin hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan yang rada aneh itu. Tak peduli.

Taehyung mulai mengalihkan separuh perhatiannya pada creepes di hadapannya. Jimin dan Taehyung sedang berada di kafetaria, omong-omong.

"Jadi," Taehyung mengunyah habis gigitan creepesnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kemarin itu kau kemana deh? Tak kembali lagi ke kelas." Taehyung mengambil satu gigitan makanannya kembali.

"Hm? Ah aku belum mengatakannya padamu." Jimin menghentikan celupan potato sticknya.

"Kemarin aku berpacaran dengan Yoongi-hyung." Lanjut Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya mengikuti aksi yang sama. "Kenapa?"

"Aku gak percaya tuh." Ucap Taehyung jujur.

"Yah!" Jimin memprotes. "Kenapa harus gak percaya?!"

"Kau pasti memaksanya, kan?" Tuduh Taehyung.

"Yah! Seharusnya kau memberiku selamat karena pada akhirnya aku bisa berpacaran dengan Yoongi-hyung. Bukannya menuduhku begitu-ah, itu dia Manis-ku."

Jimin tiba-tiba menangkap sosok panjang umur yang baru saja dibicarakannya itu. Yoongi baru saja memasuki kafetaria sendirian dan menuju salah satu stan makanan disana. Jimin hanya memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang terus terlukis di wajahnya.

Dari jauh, Yoongi itu terlihat mungil, putih, pucat, dan tentu saja tetap terlihat manis bagi Jimin. Ah, Jimin jadi teringat marshmallow...

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Dan benar saja ia melihat Yoongi disana. "Ajak kemari dong," pinta Taehyung.

.

Yoongi baru saja berbalik dengan nampan di tangannya dan dikagetkan oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman khasnya yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit itu.

"Y-yah! Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Terlihat sekali Yoongi ingin menjitak kepala Jimin. Namun untungnya kedua tangan Yoongi sedang memegang nampan. Jadi ia hanya memberi tatapan tajamnya kepada Jimin.

"Hehehe maaf, Hyung." Jimin mengusap rambut poni Yoongi dan merapikannya. Membuat Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi agak gugup. "Sini biar aku bawa makananmu dan kita makan bersama."

Jimin mengambil alih nampan di tangan Yoongi dan mulai berjalan kembali ke mejanya dimana Taehyung masih duduk disana. Yoongi hanya mengikuti dan berjalan di sisi Jimin.

"Sudah sembuh?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Hm?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya sebentar sebelum ia kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja sudah sembuh. 'Kan ada obat cinta darimu, Hyung."

Yoongi mendelik. "Jangan menggodaku disini!"

"Memang kau mau aku menggodamu dimana, Hyung?" Jimin berkata ambigu.

"Yak!" Yoongi segera mencubit lengan Jimin, ada rona merah samar di wajah putih itu. Sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa.

"Aduduh, Hyung, aku sedang memegang nampanmu, jangan cubit tanganku~"

.

.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin kembali menghamparinya dan bersama Yoongi disampingnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya benar mereka memang berpacaran. Taehyung terkekeh dalam hati.

"Yoongi-hyung! Aku baru melihatmu lagi, hehehe." Taehyung menyapa Yoongi dan memberikan salam dengan kepalan tangan yang saling bertemu.

Salam yang biasanya dilakukan Yoongi bersama geng underground rapper-nya. Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama karena dia sudah terlalu sering bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hai, Taehyungie. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yoongi duduk dan menarik nampan yang diletakkan Jimin diatas meja bundar itu untuk lebih dekat padanya.

Jimin cemberut, ia mulai memprotes. "Kok Taehyung dipanggil imut begitu sedangkan aku tidak?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang mulai memegang sumpitnya.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu 'Jiminie' begitu?"

Jimin tiba-tiba tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merona. Ketika Yoongi mengatakan 'Jiminie' itu terdengar imut sekali walau Yoongi hanya mengucapkannya datar-datar saja. "Ah..."

"Kau malah terdengar seperti peliharaanku, tahu." Lanjut Yoongi. Ia mulai memakan dimsum yang dibelinya itu.

Senyum Jimin hilang begitu saja. Jawdrop. Tak bisa berkata apapun selain meringis menghadapi sikap kekasihnya yang memang seperti itu.

"Hahahaha."

Taehyung tertawa puas di bangkunya melihat interaksi pasangan yang saling bertolak belakang di hadapannya itu. Benar-benar serasi. Pikir Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"Fiuh.." Jimin mengusap wajahnya. Sekarang baru saja selesai kelas tari. Jimin segera menerima air mineral yang dilemparkan Yoongi begitu saja.

Omong-omong, Yoongi sudah tidak ditutori lagi oleh Jimin. Ia cukup berhasil untuk mengejar ketinggalannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hm." Yoongi hanya bergumam balik untuk merespon Jimin.

"Jalan yuk?"

"Nggak."

"Ayolah, Hyung. Kita belum pernah berkencan-"

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin kita pergi berdua."

"Sebentar lagi ujian semester."

"Hari ini tidak sedang ujian-"

"Bisa diam tidak sih?!"

Yoongi bernafas dengan memburu. Menahan emosi menghadapi tingkah kekanakkan Jimin yang selalu meningkatkan laju aliran darahnya.

Jimin terdiam cemberut. "Kalau begitu setelah ujian semester...," Jimin membuka ponselnya untuk melihat aplikasi kalender.

"Ada jeda seminggu. Kemudian dua minggu ujian. Kemudian satu minggu untuk pemulihan tugas-tugas. Setelah itu liburan semester musim panas!"

Jimin berseru lemas. Ia mulai merengek. "Itu masih sebulan lagi, Hyung~"

Yoongi mendelik. "Masa bodoh." Ia kemudian menempelkan ujung jari telunjuknya di dahi Jimin.

"Belajar dulu sana! Kalau nilaimu sama bodohnya denganmu, aku akan-"

"Iya Hyung, iyaaa~"

Jimin buru-buru mengecup dahi Yoongi dan berlari keluar dari ruangan dance yang hanya tersisa mereka berdua itu.

Duk.

Sebelah sepatu Yoongi sukses menghantam pintu dengan keras tepat sesaat setelah Jimin menutupnya.

"Bocah sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan roti selainya. Kini ia sedang meminum susu vanillanya dengan damai sampai tiba-tiba suara klakson motor terdengar dari luar halaman rumahnya.

Motor?!

.

"Yoongi-yah! Ada Jimin nih menjemputmu!" Yoonjae berteriak dari teras rumahnya memanggil Yoongi ketika ia melihat Jimin di halamannya.

"Tumben jemput?" Tanya Yoonjae heran.

Jimin hanya terkekeh meresponnya.

"Yasudahlah, aku duluan ya." Yoonjae kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukannya untuk pergi ke kantor.

Jimin baru saja turun dari motornya bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan menatap garang Jimin.

"Yah! Ngapain kesini?" Tunjuk Yoongi pada Jimin.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk rumahnya itu. "Menjemputmu, Hyung. Ayo kita berangkat bersama!"

"Ish, sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku!" Yoongi berucap dan melipat kedua lengannya dengan kesal.

"Hehehe."

Jimin hanya terkekeh gemas melihat ekspresi Yoongi, ditambah masih ada bekas susu di sekitar bibirnya yang sepertinya lupa Yoongi lap sebelumnya karena buru-buru menghampiri Jimin. Dan Yoongi tidak menyadari itu.

"Emm... Yoongi-hyung," Jimin mulai melangkah mendekat pada Yoongi. Memasang wajah seriusnya.

Yoongi dengan refleks memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Tetapi Jimin telah menahan punggungnya terlebih dulu.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yoongi. Terus mendekat sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas lembut Yoongi yang terasa gugup itu menerpa wajahnya.

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap dalam kedua manik hitam Jimin yang ia sukai itu. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi menyukainya.

Satu hal yang Yoongi pikirkan saat ini.

Apa... Jimin akan menciumnya?

.

Tolong, Yoongi gugup sekali jika apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar.

.

Jimin mulai berbicara ketika hidungnya bertemu dengan hidung Yoongi. Ia juga balik menatap dalam kedua bola mata sewarna lelehan cokelat milik Yoongi.

"Yoongi-hyung..."

Yoongi semakin gugup dibuatnya. Sebisa mungkin Yoongi merespon perkataan Jimin.

"Y-ya?"

Jimin tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke wajah Yoongi kemudian ibu jarinya mengusap mengelilingi garis bibir Yoongi dengan perlahan. Membersihkan sisa susu yang menempel disana.

"Kau habis minum susu ya? Masih belepotan begini. Khekhe." Jimin terkekeh.

Yoongi segera mendorong Jimin untuk menjauh. Jantungnya masih berdebar heboh dan wajahnya merona. Berani sekali ia berpikir Jimin akan menciumnya saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Yoongi mendengus. Ia berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke rumah untuk mengambil ranselnya dan segera berangkat.

Namun Jimin kembali menahannya.

"Apa lagi sih?"

Jimin segera menangkup wajah Yoongi kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Kau menginginkannya ya?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Cepat ambil ranselmu lalu kita berangkat sekarang. Pokoknya selama ujian semester ini aku akan menjemputmu."

"Mana bisa begitu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Hyung!"

"Nggak mau."

"Pokoknya harus mau!"

"Nggak mau ih!"

"Aku akan memaksamu, Hyung."

"Yak!"

Hari itu hampir saja Jimin dan Yoongi telat masuk kampus kalau saja Jimin tidak agak ngebut.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang membuka kamus bahasa inggrisnya sembari menunggu Yoongi di salah satu sudut taman kampus.

Jimin janjian dengan Yoongi untuk bertemu di sudut taman ini di jam makan siang.

Sebenarnya Jimin yang memaksa sih. Dia bilang setiap hari dimana ia sedang ujian, ia jadi jarang bertemu Yoongi dan itu membuatnya tidak konsentrasi untuk belajar. Dan Jimin juga bilang kalau sampai nilainya nanti jelek itu semua salah Yoongi kalau Yoongi tidak mau menemuinya.

Padahal-modus.

Jimin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kamus bahasa Inggrisnya ketika mendengar suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya.

Dan benar saja, ada Yoongi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa beberapa buku paket ditangannya.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia berdiri untuk menyambut Yoongi dan memberinya pelukan. Kemudian Jimin mengendusi belakang leher Yoongi seperti anak kucing hanya untuk menikmati wangi khas Yoongi yang menenangkannya. Yang juga merupakan hobi Jimin terhadap Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeliatkan lehernya dan mencubit keras lengan Jimin. "Sudah... Geli."

"Aduh, iya..." Jimin mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Yoongi. Kalau Jimin sudah mulai cicip-cicip Yoongi di tempat umum, biasanya Yoongi lebih banyak protes.

"Duduklah dulu, Hyung." Jimin kemudian meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bercorak biru kuning ke hadapannya dan juga Yoongi.

"Aku membawa bekal untuk kita, lho."

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. "Apaan?"

"Ta-dah!" Jimin tersenyum senang dan membuka kotak makanannya. "Skotel buatan Jimin yeah!"

Yoongi melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat isi kotak makanan itu. Sesaat kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu.

"Apa-apaan itu sih sayuran semua." Yoongi menatap datar Jimin. "Pantas saja di kulkasmu banyak wortel dan kentang."

"Hehe 'kan mereka menyehatkan, Hyung." Jimin mulai menyendokkan skotelnya.

"Ayo, Hyung duluan, aa?" Jimin mengarahkan sendoknya ke depan mulut Yoongi.

"Kau saja yang makan, aku tak mau." Yoongi mendorong sendok yang disodorkan Jimin untuk menjauh.

"Aish, memang kenapa? Ini enak kok."

Yoongi mulai membuka-buka buku yang tadi dibawanya. "Aku tak suka sayuran."

"Aku tahu kau hanya tak terlalu menyukainya."

"Hm."

"Tapi dimakan dong, Hyung. Hargai masakanku~"

"Berhenti merengek atau aku takkan menemanimu disini." Ucap Yoongi dingin tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku di pangkuannya.

Jimin bergumam tanpa suara dengan gemas. Ingin sekali Jimin menggigit hidung kekasihnya itu agar ia berhenti bersikap dingin padanya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama kakaknya dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia berhenti di tengah tangga hanya untuk membuka ponselnya. Ada pesan masuk.

Dari Jimin.

"Yoongi-hyung maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjemputmu pagi ini. Maaaaf :("

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. Tumben sekali Jimin menerima kalau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Yoongi. Meskipun itu hal kecil...

Ah, Yoongi tiba-tiba jadi tak enak perasaan.

.

"Hei, melamun di tangga. Cepat turun!" Panggilan Yoonjae membuat Yoongi kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan segera menghampiri Yoonjae yang sedang mengolesi selai stroberi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoonjae ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Yoongi datar dan mulai mencomot roti yang sudah diolesi selai itu.

"Uuh, bohong. Cemberutmu berbeda, tahu!" Yoonjae mengapit hidung Yoong dengan gemas.

"Aduh, lepaskan! Nanti membekas!"

.

.

Yoongi berangkat dengan naik bus seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatnya untuk berangkat beberapa menit lebih awal.

Yoongi menempatkan dirinya duduk di barisan kanan dekat jendela. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan melihat pemandangan kota Seoul di jalan raya pagi ini.

Yoongi baru saja ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada ponselnya. Namun sebuah pemandangan sangat tak asing melintas begitu saja disamping bus yang dinaiki Yoongi.

Sebuah motor sport yang dikendarai seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu. Oh, Yoongi bahkan mengingat nomor serinya. Dan...

Seorang wanita yang diboncenginya.

Mungil, berambut sebahu, cantik.

.

Ah, Yoongi tahu wanita itu. Ia seorang Hoobae untuk Yoongi namun Sunbae untuk Jimin.

Siapa ya namanya?

Yoongi lupa.

Jadi...

Ini alasan Jimin tak bisa menjemputnya pagi ini?

.

Yoongi pikir, perasaan panas dalam dadanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin marah.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai ketemu lagi kita disini hehehe.

Aduh, beneran minta maaf kalau ini terasa cepet, trus juga masih mentok panjangnya. Salahin kalender yang kebanyakan warna itemnya(?) Yang selalu bikin saya sibuk *halah* *alesan*

Maaf juga chapter ini belum ke-edit T_T aduuh saya merasa tidak berguna sebagai author. Maaaaaf.

Banyak yang komen rated M deh ._. Yaampun nanti dong ya, jangan buru-buru :p

Aduuuh, siapapun kalian, kasih saya rekomen fanfic JiminYoongi dong, yang Suga nya uke... Masa' saya nemu di aff cuman berapa biji... ;_; duh, otp favorit... *cries*

Btw, dance practice Adult Child lucu yaa :3 yang Beautiful juga :3 aah~ I'm fallin for Bangtan so much ;A;

And... Wow, ff ini udah tembus view 5k+ selamat buat yang udah teracuni pair JiminYoongi, ayo fangirling-an sama saya tentang pair ini hoho XD

.

Oke, terimakasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini.

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review pleaseee? :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi pikir, perasaan panas dalam dadanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin marah.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sisa perjalanan bus itu. Yoongi hanya memasang _earphone_nya dengan volume keras dan terus mengumpati seseorang dalam pikirannya.

"Kampret, brengsek, bodoh, sialaaan."

.

.

Yoongi baru saja memasuki gerbang kampusnya ketika Taehyung dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Yoongi ketika ia baru saja diantar turun oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sambil menyamai langkahnya, Taehyung menyapa Yoongi.

"Pagi, Yoongi_-hyung_! Jimin mana? Aku butuh dia segera nih."

Yoongi yang mendengar nama Jimin membuatnya mendengus kesal. "Bukan urusanku."

Taehyung tak mengindahkan jawaban Yoongi ketika mereka akan memasuki gedung kampus dan tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Jimin bersama seorang wanita di parkiran. Taehyung mengenal wanita itu.

Oh! Jangan lupakan bahwa Taehyung mengenal semua orang di kampusnya.

"Lho, lho... Itu Jimin dengan... Jimin?" Ucap Taehyung bingung, wanita yang juga mahasiswi di tempat ini baru saja turun dari motor Jimin dan kini mereka berdua sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Maksudmu apa Jimin dengan Jimin?" Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak melihat Jimin disana. Tadi Yoongi sempat melihatnya, Jimin tersenyum riang kepada wanita berambut hita sebahu itu. Argh, menyebalkan.

"Ah sudahlah, aku duluan, Taehyung_ie._"

Yoongi berjalan dengan buru-buru ke arah kampus dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Samar-samar Taehyung bisa mendengar gumaman _'Sial'_ dari arah Yoongi.

"Lho, lho, _hyung_!" Panggil Taehyung. Yoongi tak mengindahkan panggilan Taehyung dan malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Taehyung menoleh kearah kanan dimana Yoongi yang dengan langkah terburu-buru meninggalkannya.

Kemudian Taehyung menoleh ke arah kiri dimana Jimin masih tersenyum riang entah menertawakan apa bersama Sunbae rambut hitam itu.

Taehyung kembali menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri bergantian kemudian menyimpulkan sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Mati kau, Park Jimin! Kekasihmu murkaaa~"

.

Jimin merasa tiba-tiba seperti ada yang mencubit kecil telinganya. Dan itu membuat Jimin mendongak kemudian menatap Taehyung yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat Jimin berdiri di parkiran dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang absurd.

Entahlah Jimin tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Taehyung saat ini. Antara khawatir, sebal, dan juga prihatin.

.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran menatap balik Taehyung.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?"

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, Jimin _-n__oona_." Jimin membungkuk sekilas. "Nanti sore datang saja ke kelas tari. Yaah, sekitar jam 6 kelas sudah sepi sih."

Wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu tertawa kecil. "Iya, Jimin-_ah_. Duh, lucu ya, kau memanggilku Jimin dan aku memanggilmu dengan nama yang sama."

"Hehehe." Jimin hanya nyengir dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Maaf ya, _Noona_, aku jadi merepotkanmu. Sore nanti kau jadi harus kembali lagi ke kampus."

"Tak apa, Jimin-_ah_. Lagian, 'kan aku juga sekalian jalan hehe." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Sudah ya, aku duluan. _Bye~_"

Jimin balas tersenyum. "Baiklah, _annyeong_, Jimin-_noona_!"

Jimin melambaikan tangannya dengan terus tersenyum. Kemudian ia bergegas untuk meninggalkan parkiran dan segera menemui Taehyung. Menanyakan ekspresi _absurd_nya yang barusan itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel yang kemudian ia tampung di telapak tangannya.

"Brengsek!"

Yoongi tak mengerti. Perasaannya begitu _absurd_ saat ini. Ia tidak suka melihat Jimin pagi ini. Saat ia memboncengi wanita tadi atau ketika ia mengobrol di parkiran tadi. Pokoknya Yoongi tidak suka. Dan rasanya menyebalkan sekali.

_Cemburu..._

Yoongi buru-buru membasuh wajahnya kembali.

Ia hanya tak suka melihatnya kok.

Tapi...

Astaga, apakah normal kalau Yoongi rasanya ingin menjauhkan wanita berambut hitam itu untuk menjauh agar tak dekat dengan Jimin?

Atau bagaimana kalau memukulnya sekali saja?

Yoongi buru-buru membasuh wajahnya kembali untuk menghilangkan pemikirannya itu.

Tapi...

Disisi lain inilah yang ditakuti Yoongi.

Jimin hanya main-main dengannya.

"_Argh_, sial! Jimin sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja memasuki dua langkah melewati pintu kelasnya untuk mata kuliah etika itu dan tiba-tiba Taehyung menghampirinya dengan heboh.

"Mati kau, Park! Mati!" Ucap Taehyung heboh.

Jimin hanya menatap datar Taehyung kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

Jimin meletakkan ranselnya dan menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Jadi, apanya yang mati? Pagi ini kau kenapa _sih_?"

Taehyung balas menatap serius Jimin. "Sumpah Jimin, benarkah itu Jimin-_sunbae_ yang pagi tadi kau boncengi itu?"

"Hm? Jimin-_noona_? Dia—"

"Astaga! Iya, dia Jimin-noona! Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kenapa dia mau dibonceng olehmu? Dia kan—_hmmph!_"

Jimin buru-buru membekap mulut Taehyung agar ia bisa mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya sendiri. Tetapi Taehyung dengan kuat menyingkirkan lengan Jimin dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia kan sudah punya pacar, Jimin-_ah~_"

_Huft._

"Iya, aku tahu. Sejak kemarin sore aku ada urusan dengannya—"

"Urusan macam apa?! Berduaan—"

Jimin kembali membekap mulut Taehyung. Kali ini dengan lebih erat. "Diam dulu dan dengarkan ceritaku sampai selesai, oke?!"

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. Ingin segera Jimin melepaskan bekapannya.

"Huh, dengar baik-baik. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Yoongi_-hyung_.

Kudengar, kekasih Jimin-_noona_ pemilik toko _skateboard_, makanya kemarin sore itu aku menanyakannya langsung padanya. Dia bilang iya, kebetulan ia juga punya katalognya dan ia menyuruhku untuk ke rumahnya saja keesokan paginya.

Nah, aku sudah liat katalognya pagi tadi di rumahnya dan memesannya. Kemudian sekalian saja kita berangkat bersama.

Sore nanti ia akan menemuiku lagi untuk membawa barangnya. _Yeey!_"

Jelas Jimin panjang lebar dan dengan semangat.

_Ugh,_ Jimin jadi tak sabar untuk menemui Yoongi dan memberikan hadiahnya. Mumpung sebentar lagi pemulihan ujian akan selesai. _Khekhe._

Untuk beberapa saat, Taehyung hanya terdiam menatap Jimin dengan mengedipkan matanya sesekali. Mencerna kalimat Jimin.

"Jimin bodoh!" Umpat Taehyung.

Jimin membelalakkan mata sipitnya. "Kenapa kau mengataiku?!"

"Apa kau tak berpikir kalau Yoongi-_hyung_ bisa saja melihatmu berboncengan begitu?" Tanya Taehyung, ingin tahu.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

Taehyung mulai memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. "Ya, kekasihmu itu cemburu! Tadi aku melihat Yoongi-_hyung_ melihatmu bersama Jimin-_noona_! Dasar bocah!"

"Masa' _sih_? Ya bagus _dong_!" Ucap Jimin antusias.

"Dengar ya, Sobat." Taehyung mendekati Jimin dan menepuk bahunya. "Yoongi-_hyung_ itu lebih tua darimu. Dia pasti berpikir bocah sepertimu hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja. Setelah ini, bisa saja kemungkinan terburuk akan terjadi. Perjuanganmu selama ini akan sia-sia."

Jimin terdiam. Ia mulai memasang wajah seriusnya menatap Taehyung. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menyerahkan laporan terakhirnya. Sekedar informasi, semalaman Yoongi begadang untuk mengerjakan laporan terakhirnya itu. Tugas untuk ujian pemulihan pun telah Yoongi selesaikan dengan baik, ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu liburannya yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu itu.

.

Kini Yoongi sedang berada di perpustakaan. Ia mengambil buku sejarah yang tebalnya lebih dari lima senti itu untuk ditidurinya sebagai bantalan. Mumpung perpustakaan sedang sepi, ia ingin mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas. Panggilan teleponnya tak diangkat-angkat. Ia sedang mencari Yoongi di sekitaran kampus, namun belum juga ditemukan olehnya.

Jimin _'kan_ jadi khawatir, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang. Yoongi sudah makan atau belum. Atau paling tidak, Jimin ingin melihat wajah manisnya.

_Kangeeen~ _

Padahal kemarin masih ketemu. Ah namanya juga pacar~

.

Jimin baru saja ingin berbelok untuk memasuki ruangan perpustakaan, namun seseorang tanpa sengaja berjalan lurus di koridor itu dan menyenggol lengan Jimin.

"_Aish,_"

Jimin berhenti di ambang pintu perpustakaan untuk memandang orang yang baru saja menyenggolnya itu. Dan Jimin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Mian—ah, Jimin ya?"

Orang itu menatap Jimin terkejut namun sesaat kemudian tersenyum hangat.

Dia adalah Kim Seokjin, omong-omong.

"Iya." Jawab Jimin singkat. Dengan pandangan datarnya. Ia tak suka Kim Seokjin. Jimin jadi mengingat kecemburuannya beberapa waktu tempo lalu itu.

Jin menatap bingung Jimin yang jutek begitu terhadapnya. _'What the hell with this kid.' _

Tetapi Jin tetap tersenyum ramah. "Oke, aku duluan ya, _annyeong_!" Dan Jin pun segera berlalu dari hadapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya bergumam untuk membalas salamnya dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya untuk memasuki perpustakaan.

"_Ish, sok_ ramah. Mentang-mentang jadi calon ketua senat."

Jimin benar-benar tak suka dengan Kim Seokjin itu. Pokoknya gara-gara kelakuannya yang membuat Jimin cemburu itu telah merubah pandangan Jimin sehingga ia memasukkan Jin ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang harus dihindarinya.

Dasar.

.

Jimin mendengus sebelum kemudian memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

Jimin menyapa sebentar wanita paruh baya penjaga perpustakaan dan melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri ruang baca.

Jimin mulai tersenyum melihat seseorang yang tertidur tertelungkup di sudut meja dekat jendela sendirian. Rambut sewarna karamel itu tentu saja Jimin sangat mengenalinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Kekasih dingin nan bermulut setajam silet yang Jimin cintai itu. Akhirnya ketemu juga di perpustakaan setelah Jimin berkeliling kampus.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang tak menyadari kehadirannya itu kemudian menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Jimin tersenyum geli, Yoongi terlihat imut sekali. Sebelah pipi dan telinganya yang menempel diatas buku tebal yang ditidurinya itu membuat bibirnya mengerucut. Imut sekali.

Jimin jadi berpikir, mengecupnya sebentar mungkin tidak akan membangunkan Yoongi, bukan?

_Khekhe._

.

Jimin terus menatap bibir itu sementara wajahnya terus ia dekatkan ke wajah Yoongi. Sampai Jimin merasakan terpaan halus nafas Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum. Dengan pelan ia mengecup tanpa suara bibir kemerahan milik Yoongi dan kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kecupan bibir yang pertama dari Jimin untuk Yoongi.

Yang terasa begitu manis dan hangat, sayang Yoongi tak menyadarinya.

.

Tak disangka beberapa saat setelah Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi, ia tiba-tiba merasa terbangun. Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal itu dan buru-buru berdiri dan melangkah untuk menjauh.

Oh, demi apapun ia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Jimin.

Jimin sempat kaget ketika Yoongi tiba-tiba terbangun dan beranjak berdiri, dengan cepat Jimin segera menahan langkahnya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia memutarkan lengannya agar genggaman Jimin ditangannya terlepas. Dan itu berhasil. Yoongi langsung saja berlari meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin cukup tersentak dan ia tak sempat mengejar Yoongi lebih jauh. Jimin berhenti di sisi ruang perpustakaan karena disitu merupakan ujung belokan koridor dan Jimin kehilangan jejak Yoongi disana.

Jimin jadi berpikir, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi sepertinya mencoba menghindari Jimin lagi. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tatapannya itu...

Jimin bisa melihat tatapan kecewa dari kedua mata milik Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, hei, mau kemana buru-buru begitu, _hm_?"

Yoongi yang tak fokus dengan kemana langkahnya akan pergi itu berhenti ketika seseorang menegurnya dari samping dan ia melihat Kim Seokjin berdiri di depan ruang olah raga.

Ada orang lain juga bersamanya, teman satu angkatan dan satu jurusan dengan Jin. Rambut hitam, tinggi, dan punya tatapan setajam elang. Namanya, Kim Myungsoo.

Juga ganteng dan hidungnya mancung. Beneran.

"_Ah, ye._" Yoongi benar-benar berhenti dan mulai bergabung dengan dua flower boy kampus itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sebelah Jin berdiri.

"Kok lemes gitu, _sih_?" Tanya Jin yang menatapnya heran dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Yoongi.

"Nanti malam aku dan Myungsoo ingin hunting foto lagi, lho! Ikut _yuk_?" Ajak Jin pada Yoongi. Myungsoo yang berada diantara mereka menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia juga tahu kalau Yoongi menyukai dunia fotografi, maka dari itu mereka saling mengenal dan berteman.

"_Hm_?" Yoongi terlihat berpikir. "Satu malam sampai siang _'kan_? Dimana kali ini kalian merencanakannya?"

"Sungai Han," jawab Jin.

"Dan juga daerah sekitaran Namsan." Lanjut Myungsoo.

"_Woah_, bagus." Yoongi mulai semangat. Ia menyukai yang seperti ini. _Sightseeing_ dengan mengambil foto pemandangan di malam dan pagi hari adalah favorit Yoongi. Hal itu selalu membuat pikirannya tenang.

"Oke, nanti malam kujemput deh." Ucap Jin. Ia mulai merangkul Yoongi bersamaan dengan Myungsoo di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Ujian kalian sudah selesai, bukan?" Jin tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang basket dulu, _yuk_!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin tersenyum riang ketika apa yang ditunggunya datang juga.

Ia sedang berada di kelas dance untuk menunggu Jimin-_noona_ membawa pesanan _skateboard_nya.

Dan akhirnya wanita berambut hita sebahu itu akhirnya muncul di kelas _dance_ dan menghampiri Jimin yang berada di ruangan itu sendirian.

Wanita yang bernama sama dengan Jimin itu duduk dihadapan Jimin dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak hitam persegi panjang yang tadi dibawanya ke hadapan Jimin.

"_Nah_, ini dia barangnya. Coba dilihat dulu."

Jimin membuka kotak di hadapannya dan kedua matanya berbinar menatap isi kotak itu. "_Woah_, keren, _Noona_!"

"Oke, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya." Wanita hita itu berdiri dan berpamitan dengan Jimin.

Jimin meletakkan kotaknya dekat ranselnya dan ikut berdiri dan mengantar Jimin-_noona_ itu sampai ke pintu ruang _dance_.

"Terimakasih ya, _Noona_! Sampaikan salamku untuk kekasihmu, lho."

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambut poni milik Jimin dengan gemas. "Iya, semoga hadiahmu juga menyenangkannya ya."

Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"_Annyeong,_ Jimin-_ah_!"

"_Annyeong,_ Jimin-_noona_!"

Jimin melambaikan tangannya sampai wanita berambut hitam itu tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

.

Jimin baru saja akan kembali masuk ke kelas dance itu namun ia mendapati Yoongi sedang berdiri di dekat tiang yang berada sekitar 10 meter jauhnya dari tempat Jimin berdiri. Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sendunya. Dan itu membuat Jimin segera berlari untuk menghampirinya.

_Astaga, jangan pandangan itu lagi... _

.

.

Sore itu Yoongi baru saja ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berjalan sendirian. Dan ketika ia melewati kelas _dance_ dan tanpa sengaja melihat ke dalamnya karena pintunya yang terbuka, ia melihat Jimin...

Dengan wanita yang tadi pagi.

Dan Yoongi tiba-tiba hanya bisa terdiam berdiri di tempatnya dan menatapi Jimin tersenyum senang bersama wanita hita itu.

Yoongi meringis dalam hati. _'Aku ini bodoh, ya.'_

.

Yoongi segera tersadar ketika ia melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya.

Dan Yoongi pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia segera berlari menjauh dari Jimin.

Demi apapun Yoongi sedang tak ingin bertemu Jimin terlebih dahulu. Ia... Ia kesal dan ingin menghajar Jimin sebenarnya. Tapi Yoongi tak ingin berhadapan dengan Jimin.

.

"_Aish_!"

Jimin mendengus kesal ketika kehilangan jejak Yoongi begitu saja. Yoongi berlari dengan cepat menghindar dari Jimin dan menghilang ketika mereka berlari mencapai halaman kampus yang banyak mahasiswa berlalu-lalang disana.

"Apa... Benar kata Taehyung, Yoongi-_hyung_ cemburu ya?"

Satu sisi Jimin merasa senang kalau Yoongi benar-benar cemburu. Ia tersenyum kecil, itu artinya Yoongi mencintainya, bukan?

Tapi di sisi lain ia merasa khawatir. Yoongi itu kan tipe pemendam perasaan. Takutnya...

Jimin segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran buruknya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jimin berniat mendatangi rumah Yoongi. Ia tak peduli Yoongi nanti akan mengusirnya. Sekarang _'__kan_ Jimin pacarnya, sekalian ingin memberi tahu hal ini kepada Yoonjae.

Jimin terkekeh dalam hati.

Tetapi Jimin masih khawatir... Ia sulit sekali menghubungi Yoongi saat ini. Ponsel Yoongi tidak aktif. Dan Jimin yakin sekali Yoongi sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari Jimin.

_Huh. _

.

.

"Aku menginap ya malam ini." Ucap Yoongi seraya mengambil kotak susunya dari dalam kulkas. Yoonjae yang sedang membuat makan malam di dapur itu mengernyitkan alis mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba dari adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sama siapa?"

**TIIN**

Suara klakson mobil memisahkan pembicaraan kakak-beradik Min itu. Yoonjae masih mengernyit bingung dan menatap Yoongi meminta jawaban.

"Seokjin dan Myungsoo, _kok._" Jawab Yoongi, ia mulai menghabiskan susunya dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Aku pergi sekarang, ya."

"_Eeh_, makan malamnya gimana?"

Dan ucapan Yoonjae hanya dibalas oleh suara tertutupnya pintu depan rumahnya yang baru ditutup oleh Yoongi. Yoonjae hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berbalik untuk menyelesaikan kembali makan malamnya.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

**TIIN**

"Astaga, kapan aku akan menyelesaikan makan malam ini." Yoonjae segera meletakkan panci kecil berisi sup dalam pegangannya itu dan melepas apron hitam yang dipakainya. Ia kemudian menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut orang yang baru saja mengklaksoni rumahnya itu. Kedengarannya _sih_, klakson motor.

.

Yoonjae menatap bingung lelaki yang baru turun dari motornya itu sedang melepas helmnya. "Jimin? Mau ngapain?"

"_Annyeong,_ Yoonjae-_hyung_!" Jimin tersenyum kearah Yoonjae. "Yoongi-_hyung_ nya ada _'kan, Hyung_?"

"_Huh_? Baru saja prgi tuh." Jawaban Yoonjae menghilangkan senyum di wajah Jimin.

"Dengan siapa? Kemana?" Tanya Jimin cepat. Ia mulai punya firasat tak enak yang mulai menghampirinya. Jimin buru-buru memakai kembali helmnya dan menaiki motornya.

"Bilangnya _sih_ mau menginap. Sama Seokjin dan Myungsoo, _kok_. Aku tahu mereka temannya Yoongi."

"APA?! SEOKJIN?!" Jimin menoleh kearah Yoonjae yang menatapnya terkejut. "Kearah mana mereka pergi, _Hyung_?"

"Mana kutahu," Yoonjae mengangkat bahunya. "Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka begitu, memangnya ada ap—"

Jimin segera men_starter_ motornya kembali dan sebelum ia benar-benar melajukan motornya, Jimin kembali menoleh ke arah Yoonjae.

"Nanti jangan sembarangan mengijinkan Yoongi-_hyung_ untuk pergi. Sekarang Yoongi-_hyung_ adalah kekasihku. Aku duluan ya, Yoonjae-_hyung_!"

Dan Jimin pun segera melajukan motornya. Mencoba menyusul Yoongi yang entah berada dimana bersama Seokjin dan Myungsoo itu. Tak mempedulikan Yoonjae yang masih terkejut di ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Kekasih?! Jadi beneran sama Jimin, _nih_?!"

.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau, Yoongi-_hyung_..." Gumam Jimin masih dengan mengendarai motornya. Sesekali ia melihat sisi kiri dan kanannya. Siapa tahu menemukan Yoongi disana.

Jimin hampir saja menyerah ketika melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan ia belum menemukan petunjuk apapun untuk menemui Yoongi. Kesal sekali rasanya.

Jimin segera memutar arah ketika menemukan lampu merah terdekat. Ia hampir saja mengebutkan motornya kalau saja ia tak melihat... Kim Seokjin!

Ah, benar saja itu Kim Seokjin.

Jin sedang berdiri didepan _vending machine _untuk membeli minuman dari sana. Malam ini cukup sepi dari orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan itu membuat Jimin dapat dengan jelas melihat Jin disana.

Tidak, tidak.

Bukan Jin yang Jimin perhatikan. Jimin sedang memicingkan matanya menatap kearah dalam mobil yang terparkir di tepi jalan tak jauh dari Jin yang masih sibuk dengan _vending machine_ itu. Jimin bisa melihat ada dua orang di dalam mobil itu, satu duduk di depan sebelah kemudi dan satu orang lagi di kursi tengah.

Dan Jimin yakin yang duduk di kursi tengah itu adalah Yoongi.

.

Dengan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan penuh emosi, Jimin melajukan motornya. Memarkirnya di belakang mobil hitam metalik itu dan menghampiri pintu samping untuk menarik Yoongi keluar dari sana.

.

.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Jimin ya?" Tebak Myungsoo tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi Yoongi didalam mobil itu.

Yoongi terkejut. Ia menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Ada apa?"

Myungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Orangnya kesini tuh." Ucapnya santai.

"HAH Maksudmu—"

**Brak.**

Yoongi tersentak ketika pintu mobil disampingnya tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar dan ia semakin terkejut bahwa pelaku yang membuka kasar pintu itu adalah Jimin.

_'Bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?!' _

Dan Yoongi mulai tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika Jimin menarik sebelah tangannya dan memaksanya untuk keluar dari mobil itu.

"Yak! Apa-apaan ini?!" Yoongi mencoba memberontak, yang malah membuat Jimin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Atau bisa dibilang mencengkeramnya. "Lepaskan!"

Jin berbalik ketika mendengar rontaan Yoongi, ia menatap terkejut Jimin yang menyeret Yoongi menuju motornya.

"Jimin?" Jin berjalan cepat untuk memberhentikan Jimin yang menarik Yoongi itu hingga keduanya berhenti.

"Lepaskan lengan Yoongi, Jimin."

"Bukan urusanmu." Jimin menatap tajam Jin. Masa bodoh dengan tidak sopannya ia terhadap salah satu _Sunbae_-nya itu.

Jin mengernyit kesal melihat sikap Jimin yang seenaknya itu. "Kau menyakiti lengan Yoongi, cepat lepaskan—"

"Dia kekasihku. Berhenti memberi perhatian padanya." Jimin memotong ucapan Jin begitu saja masih dengan tatapan tajamnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menarik Yoongi menuju motornya.

Jin tersulut emosi juga, ia menahan bahu Yoongi dari belakang agar ia dan Jimin berhenti.

"Aduh,"

Jimin segera menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal karena lagi-lagi Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Namun ia berubah semakin kesal karena ternyata Kim Seokjin lagi yang menahan Yoongi.

"Singkirkan lenganmu." Jimin berucap dingin. Ia mulai menahan kepalan tangannya yang lain yang tidak menggenggam lengan Yoongi.

"Tidak, kau sangat tidak sopan sekali. Yoongi akan ikut denganku. Dasar kekanakkan." Jin membalas tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jimin.

Jimin menggeram penuh emosi, ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah tampan Kim Seokjin itu kalau saja... Ia tak menerima tatapan itu.

Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu itu seolah berbicara pada Jimin untuk tak melayangkan pukulannya. Dan itu membuat kepalan tangannya melemas.

.

Myungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil untuk menghampiri ketiga lelaki itu. Ia menahan lengan Jin yang menarik lengan Yoongi itu untuk terlepas.

"Biarkan saja," Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Jin. "Dan kau Yoongi, selesaikan urusanmu bersama Jimin."

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah ketika Jimin kembali menariknya. Mengisyaratkannya untuk naik bersama di motornya tanpa berbicara apapun. Dan Jimin pun segera melajukan motornya dengan Yoongi diboncengannya dan meninggalkan dua _Sunbae_ lainnya itu tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

.

"_Huh_, menyebalkan sekali." Keluh Jin sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Myungsoo menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sepertinya Jimin sedang cemburu berat pada kita. Aku yakin jika kekasihmu bersama orang lain tanpa diketahui seperti kejadian ini, kau juga akan bersikap seperti Jimin."

"Dasar _deh_, semogaYoongi baik-baik saja." Ucap Jin, ia mulai memahami alur cerita Jimin dan Yoongi itu.

.

"Jadi, kita hunting berdua aja _nih_? _Ah_ kita batalkan saja _deh_, aku tak ingin membuat kekasihku juga cemburu nanti."

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, ngapain sih menyusulku?!"

_Siing. _

"Kau mengganggu acaraku, tahu!"

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana, Bocah?!"

"Yak! Maumu apa, sih?!"

"Turunkan aku saja kalau kau tak berniat berkata apapun!"

Jimin yang sedaritadi terus diam hanya fokus mengendarai motornya itu akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Jimin menghela napas panjang dan ia mulai memberhentikan motornya di sisi rerumputan taman sepi dekat sungai Han yang kebetulan mereka lewati itu.

Merasa Jimin telah berhenti. Yoongi turun dari motor Jimin dengan kesal.

Jimin juga turun dari motornya kemudian ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Yoongi dan menatapnya tajam penuh emosi.

Melihat tatapan yang selalu membuat Yoongi terdiam itu saat ini malah membuat Yoongi menggeram kesal. Dengan kasar ia mencengkeram kerah jaket kulit milik Jimin dan membawanya sedikit menunduk agar Yoongi tak perlu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku gila sepanjang hari ini, Park Jimin." Yoongi merapatkan giginya menahan emosi dan hanya bibirnya yang bergerak untuk mendesiskan kalimat yang mengutarakan perasaannya itu.

Lama-lama Jimin mulai melembutkan tatapannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menyelami kedua mata sayu milik Yoongi dengan intens.

Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mendapat tatapan lembut itu hanya bisa benar-benar terdiam. Yoongi yang merasakan telapak tangan hangat milik Jimin di kedua pipinya membuatnya melonggarkan cengkeramannya di kerah Jimin. Ia membalas tatapan Jimin dan mencoba mencari tahu semua yang Jimin rasakan lewat tatapan itu.

.

Jimin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi. Angin malam yang melewati keduanya membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Jimin.

Kedua nafas mereka beradu dengan lembut. Jimin sedikit mengangkat wajah Yoongi yang masih ditangkup dengan kedua telapak tangannya itu untuk semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya.

Yoongi mulai berdebar dan merasakan kedua pipinya mulai menghangat menatap Jimin sedekat itu dan merasakan nafasnya yang entah kenapa membuat Yoongi merasa nyaman.

"Semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Lirih Jimin. Ia terus menatap lurus kearah Yoongi seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya Yoongi tak bisa untuk berkedip sekalipun ketika merasakan bibir hangat milik Jimin menyelimuti bibirnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb :**

Haloo~ jumpa lagi~

Aduh capek ya ngetik doang, spesial anniv Bangtan, saya bikin lumayan panjangan nih, lol. *timpukin*

Ini sudah saya mixed hampir semua seperti saran-saran dari kalian semua hehehe. Kalau gak asik, tolong bilang.

Terus maaf juga kalau alurnya agak cepet dan mulai bosenin ;_;

Omong-omong minggu kemaren saya benar-benar senang sekali dengan momen JiminSuga bareng VHope itu loh... MinSu post tiga selca sekaligus. OMG MA FEELS~ ;A; oke, ini curhat.

Itu yang kemaren nyebut-nyebut nama Jungkook karena cewek rambut sebahu malah kebawa mimpi loh sama saya. Serius.

Dan juga...

.

Kejutan!

Saya buat trailer side story As Sweet As Sugar spesial rated M nya HAHAHA.

Story nya dibikin terpisah :3

Jadi kalian bisa tetap baca story ini TANPA harus baca rated M nya (bagi yang keberatan). Karena jalan cerita yang sebenarnya ada di story ini dan side story itu untuk bonus+hasrat author nista satu ini. *apaan*

Udah di post juga, silahkan kunjungi bagi yang minaaat~ xD

Okee, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Jangan ragu untuk ngobrol dengan saya via PM, PM terbuka 24 jam sehari buat kalian semua hehe :3

Masih dengan spesial anniv Bangtan hahaha, saya mau nyapa kalian semua di review yang non login, buat yang login seperti biasa selalu saya balesin lewat PM :3

Nah!

**orang v **haloo, duh jangan sehari tiga kali begitu dong, bisa overdosis kkk selamat kalau gitu atas racunnya! Hehe gbu too :D **HoneyWatermelon** haloo wah, yang rate naik terpisah ya xD duh jangan mabuk dong ya haha ini udah agak panjangan, fighting juga! :D **hemeh** hehehe haloo, terimakasih dan amin kalender jadi merah semua, lol **Guest** haloo! Wah serius naik peringkat? Bagus kalau gitu xD iya semoga bisa banyak nulis MinYoon wohoo! Fighting ;D **chobyunbang** haloo hehe terimakasih ;D ayo baca lagi! **JSBTS** haloo ah ini udah terlalu panjang storynyaaa DX hehe bukan sepupu lho kkk ini selalu lanjut kok, fighting juga! ;3 **U hee** haloo iya nih susah ff minyoon DX iya sama aku juga gemes sama Yoongi ;3 haha **MBSUGA** haloo duh iya nih jimin, aku juga suka kebiasaannya dia ngendus gitu hehe Yoongi orang baik kok, jiminnya gak diapa-apain tapi jiminnya yang ngapa-ngapain yoongi*nah loh* **SA** haloo hehe terimakasih, ayo baca lagi :D **GEFRANAYA** haloo hehe iya minyoon emang jarang huhu terimakasih. Ini dilanjut ayo baca lagi! :D **yoongi againnn** haloo ahahaha siapa coba yang dibonceng :p hehe love you too **Guest** haloo yeah, ini lanjut :D **Guest** haloo, hehe iya ini lanjut kok, semangat juga! **Aiharalee** haloo ah beneran? xD kkk iya ini update. Love you too **Guest **haloo haha terimakasih. Mpreg? Nggg ._. haha *apaan* **Guest** haloo haha maaf kalau kurang baku, abis keketiknya begini yaudah ._. hehe fighting juga! :D **4HyunBam** haloo haha iya gakpapa, putus? Mana tega sayaaa xD hehe Yun Myunhee: haloo selamat teracuni xD hehe ini lanjut loh.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." Lirih Jimin. Ia terus menatap lurus kearah Yoongi seraya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Selanjutnya Yoongi tak bisa untuk berkedip sekalipun ketika merasakan bibir hangat milik Jimin menyelimuti bibirnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terus menatap Yoongi dan tetap menekan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi untuk lebih dari limabelas detik lamanya.

Yoongi begitu berdebar merasakannya. Bibir hangat Jimin benar-benar menutupi seluruh permukaan bibirnya. Ia tetap terdiam dan juga membalas tatapan Jimin dengan wajah yang semakin lama semakin merona.

Sampai ketika Yoongi akhirnya menyerah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jimin mulai bergerak disana. Ia ikut memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya yang masih berada di wajah Yoongi ia turunkan untuk merangkul tubuh Yoongi dan satu lagi ia jalarkan ke belakang kepala Yoongi. Menekannya sedikit demi sedikit agar Jimin dapat merasakan ciuman mereka lebih dalam. Dan menelan semua amarah yang Yoongi berikan padanya melalui ciuman itu.

.

Jimin masih menggerakkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi dengan lembut. Bergantian melumati bibir sintal yang begitu menakjubkan untuk Jimin.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan perlahan namun pasti. Memberikan lumatan yang sama di bibir tebal milik Jimin. Ia hanya merasa... Begitu menyukainya.

Jimin tersenyum dalam ciumannya merasakan gerakan balasan yang ragu namun tulus dari Yoongi.

Tetapi kemudian Jimin—dengan sangat tidak rela—memberikan lumatan terakhirnya di bibir Yoongi dan memberinya satu jilatan penuh diatas bibir itu sebelum melepaskannya.

Memberi kesan agar Yoongi tak melupakan ciuman pertama mereka.

.

Yoongi langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika Jimin menjauhkan bibirnya. Wajahnya merona. Ia hanya balas menatap Jimin yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Aku..." Yoongi bersuara. Ia masih mencengkeram kerah jaket Jimin di lehernya.

Jimin menggerakkan lengannya yang masih merangkul tubuh Yoongi itu untuk mengusap punggungnya. Memberi ketenangan pada Yoongi. Agar kekasihnya itu tak terlalu tegang ataupun bingung.

"Katakan semua yang mengganggumu_, Hyung_. Jangan menghindar dariku." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan seriusnya dan menatap dalam kedua bola mata cokelat sayu itu.

Yoongi mengerang membalas tatapan Jimin. "Tidak perlu ada yang harus dikatakan."

"Bohong."

Yoongi tersentak karena Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Menelisik wajah Yoongi disetiap incinya.

"Men-menjauh—" Yoongi mendorongkan kedua lengannya di kerah Jimin. Yang membuat Jimin malah semakin menekannya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi.

Jimin tiba-tiba menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Yoongi. Beruntung sekali Jimin karena Yoongi memakai sweater hoodie katunnya yang tak menutupi bagian lingkar lehernya itu.

"Katakan." Ucap Jimin penuh penekanan. Ia mengecup leher Yoongi dan menghisapnya kecil.

Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi bisa apa lagi. Ia hanya bisa mengatupkan bibirnya rapat tak ingin mengatakan apapun.

.

"Katakan, Min Yoongi. Atau aku akan—" Jimin menghisap kuat perpotongan leher putih Yoongi dan membuatkannya tanda baru. Untuk sesaat Yoongi sempat mendesah ketika Jimin melakukannya. "—terus memaksamu."

Yoongi membelalakkan kedua mata kecilnya merasakan hisapan dilehernya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong bahu Jimin agar melepaskan rangkulannya itu dan menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Dan itu berhasil.

"Kau brengsek! Bocah sialan tidak peka! Kau pikir aku tidak takut hah?!" Yoongi menatap nyalang pada Jimin. Nafasnya memburu.

"Aku takut terjatuh terlalu dalam dengan dirimu dan ketika aku merasakan semua itu kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja! Membiarkan diriku tetap terjatuh dengan bocah brengsek sepertimu!"

Tiba-tiba terucap begitu saja oleh Yoongi. Semua kekhawatirannya itu dalam satu bentakan.

Yoongi masih bernafas memburu, dadanya naik turun dan kedua bola matanya yang terlapisi cairan bening itu menatap tajam Jimin. Tetapi ada pandangan sendu disana. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan uneknya hari ini di hadapan Jimin langsung dan itu membuatnya sedikit merasa lega juga.

.

Sedangkan Jimin terdiam mendengar penuturan bentakan dari Yoongi.

Begitukah?

Ia benar-benar brengsek ya sampai tak tahu kalau Yoongi merasa galau begitu karenanya. Ia menyakiti kekasih manisnya.

.

Jimin buru-buru meraih bahu Yoongi dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Yoongi awalnya memberontak. Namun ketika Jimin mengusap dan menepuk pelan punggungnya, membuat Yoongi berangsur-angsur tenang dan menstabilkan nafasnya yang beberapa saat lalu memburu karena emosi.

Jimin masih memeluk hangat Yoongi dan tetap menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Maaf..."

Yoongi hanya terdiam dibalik bahu Jimin yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

.

Jimin melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Yoongi dengan dalam. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan meragukanku lagi?

Kau yang mengalihkan semua perasaan ini, Yoongi-_hyung_.

Aku tak bisa jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang selain dirimu."

Jimin tersenyum begitu menenangkan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk merapikan rambut Yoongi yang terusik oleh angin malam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi kembali berdebar kencang. Perkataan cinta dari Jimin selalu berdesir halus disetiap katanya mengaliri tubuh Yoongi.

Membuatnya serasa dikeliling oleh ribuan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu.

Dan Jimin mendekap lembut kembali kekasihnya. Berbisik disana. "Jangan menghindariku lagi, itu membuatku gundah."

Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin. Perlahan tangannya naik untuk balas memeluk punggung hangat milik Jimin.

Rasanya ia begitu lega.

Bisa _'kan_ ia mempercayai Jimin?

.

.

Suara kecil dihatinya menjawab _'iya'_.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke salah satu _cafe_ tak jauh dari mereka berhenti terakhir kali. Hanya sekedar ingin minum kopi bersama. Menghangatkan suasana malam selama mereka berada di luar tadi. Atau menghangatkan suasana baikan mereka.

Di hadapan Yoongi ada _hot cappucino full cream_. Ia melingkarkan jari-jemarinya melingkari gelas putih itu. Membiarkan rasa panasnya menjalar di telapak tangannya.

Sedangkan Jimin sedang menyesap espresso pahitnya itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia bahkan sampai menatap Yoongi begitu intens tanpa mengedipkan kedua matanya sekalipun ketika cairan gosong itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Lah, _kok._

.

Yoongi menghentakkan sebelah kakinya di bawah meja dengan kesal kemudian ia mendelik ke arah Jimin.

"Liat-liat apa?!" Sergah Yoongi jutek.

Oh ternyata. Yoongi merasa risih dengan tatapan intens dari Jimin.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya dengan lugu. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_?" Jimin melakukannya lagi. Meminum espresso nya kembali sambil menatap Yoongi dengan serius.

"Ternyata benar. Kau itu memang manis. Bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu saja bisa membuat kopi ini terasa jauh lebih manis." Ucap Jimin penuh perhatian. Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian menatap Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Mulai lagi _'kan_ celotehannya...

"Hentikan gombalan tak bergunamu itu, Park. Aku bukan gula, karamel, apalagi pemanis buatan." Yoongi kembali meminum _cappuccino_nya dengan cepat, menyisakannya di gelas hingga seperempat bagiannya.

Sejujurnya Yoongi tetap saja gugup kalau Jimin mulai menggodanya seperti itu. Menyebalkan _sih_, tapi bikin salah tingkah juga.

Jimin tertawa masih dengan menopang dagunya. Suaranya terdengar renyah dan kedua matanya menyipit. Tawa yang begitu manis. Untuk sesaat, Yoongi terpesona dengan cara tertawa Jimin yang tulus seperti itu dihadapannya.

Membuat wajahnya menimbulkan rona tipis.

Untuk sesaat loh ya.

.

Itulah senyuman ajaib dari Jimin.

.

"_Aish,_ ada yang lucu?!" Delik Yoongi sinis. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja melihat Jimin menertawainya.

Jimin masih tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan kemudian ia menarik kursinya untuk mendekat disisi kanan Yoongi.

Yoongi hampir saja tersentak ke belakang kalau saja Jimin tak menahan belakang lehernya karena tiba-tiba Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Kedua tangan Yoongi segera saja menahan kedua pundak Jimin agar ia tak semakin mendekat padanya.

Suasana malam _cafe_ yang tenang karena dentingan musik dan beberapa pengunjung yang bercengkerama di tempat itu tak membuat Jimin harus bersikap malu-malu. Yang penting ia senang bersama Yoongi.

Jimin tak merespon ucapan Yoongi. Ia hanya dengan cepat menangkup bibir atas Yoongi dengan bibirnya sendiri untuk menghisap sisa busa kopi yang tertinggal disana. Sekaligus memberinya ciuman basah dengan kilat.

Yoongi terdiam sampai Jimin melepaskan ciumannya dan ia baru tersadar kemudian membelalakkan kedua mata kecilnya dengan ekspresi terkejut imutnya itu.

"Yah!" Yoongi segera memukul bahu Jimin dengan keras. Wajahnya sukses merona. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan gemas seakan-akan ingin mendorong Jimin ke jurang saat itu juga.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan di tempat umum, bodoh!" Pukul Yoongi sekali lagi.

"Aduh... Iya iya maaf," Jimin meringis, "Tadi itu ada busa kopi di bibirmu. Aku _'kan_ hanya ingin membersihkannya saja." Jimin cemberut sambil mengusap-usap bahunya yang dipukul itu. Tenaga pukul Yoongi bukanlah hal yang termasuk main-main.

"Alasan!" Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

.

.

Yoongi hampir saja terpejam kalau saja helmnya tidak terantuk dengan helm yang dipakai Jimin di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Jimin yang menyadari hal itu segera menepikan motor yang dikendarainya di tepi jalan.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya yang merasa tiba-tiba Jimin memberhentikan motornya. Ia menguap sebentar sebelum menanyakan pada Jimin sebab ia berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, ia tetap berada di boncengan jimin tanpa berniat untuk turun sekalipun.

"Buka helmmu, _Hyung_. Pakai hoodie jaketmu saja." Jimin menoleh melirik Yoongi melalui bahunya.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Sudah buka saja."

Yoongi tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia hanya melepas helmnya dan memberikannya pada Jimin. "_Nih!_ Ayo cepat antarkan aku pulang."

"Pakai hoodienya dulu, _Hyung._"

"_Aish,_ iya."

"Nah, sekarang pegangan yang erat ya, _Hyung._" Titah Jimin sekali lagi. Ia mulai men_starter_ kembali motornya.

"Hm." Yoongi memakai hoodienya kemudian ia kembali membenahi duduknya dan memegang kedua bahu Jimin. "Ayo jalan!"

"Lho, kok pegangannya disitu _sih._" Jimin menarik menurunkan lengan Yoongi dan memaksanya untuk melingkar di perutnya.

"E-eh?" Yoongi mencoba menarik kembali lengannya namun ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Disini _dong_, pegangan yang erat ya." Jimin menepuk-nepuk lengan Yoongi yang ia paksa untuk melingkar di perutnya itu. "Kalau begini kan kau juga bisa tiduran sebentar di bahuku, _H__yung._"

"Tunggu tunggu—YAK KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?!"

Jimin mengebutkan motornya begitu saja.

.

Tengah malam seperti ini tak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Membuat suara desingan motor yang beradu dengan gumaman nyanyian dari Jimin terdengar begitu teratur.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi mengantuk hanya bisa menikmati suara _humming_ Jimin bernyanyi entah apa itu dan suara mesin motor yang teratur dan angin malam yang melewatinya. Ia masih melingkarkan kedua lengannya di perut Jimin untuk berpegangan dan entah sejak kapan kini ia sudah bersandar sepenuhnya di punggung Jimin.

Yoongi tak peduli, yang penting ia ngantuk dan punggung Jimin terasa hangat dan nyaman ketika ia bersandar disana.

.

Jimin tersenyum kecil ketika ia telah berhenti tepat di depan rumah Yoongi.

Ia dapat merasakan nafas teratur Yoongi di punggungnya. Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sedang tertidur, inginnya _sih_ ia membiarkan Yoongi tetap mendekap punggungnya seperti itu sampai Yoongi terbangun. Tetapi Jimin juga tahu kalau ia harus membawa Yoongi pulang.

Jimin menepuk pelan lengan Yoongi yang masih melingkar di perutnya itu. "Yoongi-_hyung_? Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai."

Yoongi menggeliat pelan, ia melepaskan lengannya yang mendekap perut Jimin dan mengusap kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit karena kantuk.

"Hmm." Yoongi hanya berdehem ringan seraya turun dari motor Jimin.

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi untuk turun dari motornya dan ia buru-buru merangkul bahu Yoongi dan menuntunnya menuju pintu depan bercat _ebony_ itu dan segera memencet belnya.

Yoongi tak terlalu peduli dengan Jimin yang merangkulnya. Ia hanya mengantuk dan ingin segera bertemu dengan ranjang kesayangannya.

Sambil menunggu Yoonjae membukakan pintunya, Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan menatap wajahnya yang mengantuk itu dengan pandangan gemas.

Jimin sangat tidak mengerti mengapa kekasihnya itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan seperti apapun keadaannya.

Jimin kemudian mengecup dahi Yoongi dengan lembut dan menatapnya sayang. "Selamat malam, Yoongi-_hyung_. Tidur yang nyenyak ya."

Tepat Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoonjae membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan menatap kaget Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Pulang nih?" Tanya Yoonjae bingung.

Yoongi tak terlalu mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Kecupan Jimin tadi malah membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Ia tanpa basa-basi masuk menerobos Yoonjae yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya dan langsung berlalu begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Yoongi-_yah!_"

Panggilan Yoonjae diabaikan begitu saja. Dan Yoongi sudah menghilang di balik tangga. Yoonjae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jimin, serius, Yoongi berpacaran denganmu?" Tanya Yoonja _to the point_.

"Ehehe iya. _Hyung_, bisa tanyakan langsung pada Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Tidak apa-apa _'kan_?"

"Kekeke baguslah." Yoonjae menepuk bahu Jimin dan menatapnya puas. Ia tahu Jimin itu orangnya seperti apa dengan sikap Jimin yang selama ini dia perhatikan.

"Terimakasih lho sudah mengantar Yoongi dengan selamat. Mau mampir dulu?" Tawar Yoonjae.

Jimin melirik arloji di pergelangan kirinya. "Sudah lewat tengah malam begini, _Hyung_. Lebih baik aku segera pulang dan istirahat saja."

Nah, ini juga salah satu sikap Yoonjae sukai dari Jimin. Semalam apapun kegiatan yang dilakukan Yoongi, Jimin selalu mengantarnya dengan selamat pulang ke rumah.

Yoonjae tersenyum. "Yasudah, istirahat sana. Besok pagi akan kusampaikan salammu untuk Yoongi."

Jimin terkekeh merona. "Hahaha tentu saja, _Hyung_!" Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku pulang duluan ya, selamat malam, Yoonjae-_hyung_. _Annyeong_!"

Yoonjae balas terkekeh. "Selamat malam juga, Jimin. _Annyeong_!"

.

Jimin kembali menaiki motornya dan melajukannya untuk pulang ke apartemennya sendiri.

Hah.

Jimin menghela napas lega. Satu hal selesai bersama Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum hangat mengingat tentang kecemburuan Yoongi dan ciuman pertama mereka malam itu.

Ah, sepertinya malam ini Jimin akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menarik _snapback_ hitamnya ke belakang dan merapikan poninya. Ia memakai _sweater_ kuning yang ia tarik bagian kedua lengannya hingga ke siku. Ditambah _ripped jeans_ hitam dan _sneaker_ hitam dengan corak putihnya.

Sempurna.

Ucap Jimin dalam hati seraya kembali mematut dirinya untuk yang terakhir kali di depan cermin. Memberi kedipan menggoda kepada pantulan dirinya sendiri.

.

Ah, sore ini Jimin akan mengajak Yoongi kencan pertama mereka. Mumpung malam minggu pula.

Khekhe.

Jimin mencabut sambungan _charger_ ponselnya, meraih kotak persegi panjang hitam berisi papan _skate_ dan kunci motornya.

Hm.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menonton televisi di ruang tamu dengan ditemani setoples biskuit vanilla. Hari ini hari pertama liburan musim panasnya. Sedari pagi yang Yoongi lakukan adalah tidur sepuasnya dan menonton televisi.

Yoonjae pergi ke kantor dan Yoongi hanya sendirian. Oh, betapa menyenangkannya bisa sendirian di rumah.

.

Yoongi sebenarnya tahu kalau malam ini ia akan pergi keluar dengan Jimin. Jimin yang memaksanya _sih_. Dan Yoongi hanya mengiyakannya dengan malas, daripada ia harus mendengar rengekan mengemis dari Jimin.

Sore ini juga Jimin sudah mengiriminya pesan.

.

_"Yoongi-hyung aku datang sore ini ya!_

_Sampai jumpa, kekasih manisku :*_

_Love ya~ ({})"_

.

Yoongi sih sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pesannya. Dan sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul lima sore pun ia masih belum ingin beranjak dari sofa ruang santai itu dan tak ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar televisi.

**TING TONG**

"Hm." Yoongi hanya menggumam ketika mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

**TING TONG**

"Masuk saja!"

**TING TONG**

"Aku tahu itu kau, Park Jimin. Buka saja pintunya!"

**TING TONG **

"..."

**TING TONG**

"..."

**TING TONG TING TONG TONG-**

"YAAK BOCAH SIALAAAN!"

Yoongi beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahnya dengan langkah penuh hentakan. Dan ia membuka kasar pintu depan tak bersalah itu. Memperlihatkan Jimin yang tersenyum ceria disana.

"Selamat sore, Yoongi-_hyung~_ aku merindukanmu~" Sambut Jimin ketika ia melihat wajah kekasihnya.

Yoongi hanya mendengus. Ia kembali masuk dan duduk kembali di sofa ruang santai itu. Membiarkan pintu depan terbuka untuk Jimin.

Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah dan menggeleng pelan melihat sikap Yoongi. Seperti biasa ia suka jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Tak lupa Jimin juga menenteng kotak hitam hadiah untuk Yoongi dibawanya masuk juga.

.

Jimin dengan seenaknya duduk disebelah Yoongi dan mencomot biskuit yang toplesnya masih Yoongi dekap itu.

"Kok belum siap-siap _sih, Hyung_?" Jimin mengunyah biskuitnya. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih memakai kaus hijau dan celana pendek rumahan. Baju santai. "Kita sudah berjanji untuk kencan malam ini, lho, _Hyung._"

"Hm. Sekarang masih sore." Yoongi menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Jimin cemberut. Tetapi ia menyeringai kemudian. "Aku tahu, kalau makin malam makin romantis. Iya _'kan, Hyung__?_"

Yoongi mendelik tak peduli.

"Ah, aku punya hadiah untukmu, Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin langsung menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang hitam yang dibawanya itu. Ia meletakkannya diatas meja di hadapan mereka. Daripada ditunda-tunda, lebih baik Jimin memberikannya sekarang saja.

"Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini." Yoongi masih setia menonton televisinya.

"Kau tahu, aku bersama Jimin-noona—"

"Kalau kau ingin mengungkit hal yang tidak penting, pulang saja sana." Jimin tersentak namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

Yoongi masih sensi tentang kecemburuannya ternyata. Membuat Jimin gemas saja.

"Ah iya iya. Aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah untuk kekasihku. Dan juga permintaan maaf..."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi untuk menatap Jimin dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "Maaf?"

Jimin kembali tersenyum. "Ayo buka dulu, _Hyung_! Kau pasti menyukainya!" Ucap Jimin antusias.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. Tanpa banyak komentar, dengan malas Yoongi meletakkan toples biskuitnya di atas meja dan beralih meraih kotak persegi panjang itu untuk berada di pangkuannya.

Sejenak ia merasa familiar dengan kotak itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang mulai menjalar di pikirannya, Yoongi segera membuka kotak tersebut.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua bola mata kecilnya dengan lucu. "Papan _skate_!" Pekiknya kecil.

Yoongi mengusap _body_ papan _skate_ berwarna merah hitam dengan sedikit corak biru tua di sisinya. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya keatas masih dengan meraba papan _skate_ tersebut.

"Ini—"

.

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut Yoongi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa isi kotak tersebut adalah papan _skate_. Dan Jimin seketika membeku dari tawanya sendiri ketika Yoongi menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Jimin berdebar kencang. Yoongi terlihat manis sekali. Kedua matanya menyipit dan ia tersenyum begitu manis hingga barisan gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat oleh Jimin. Sangat manis. Cantik... _Adorable_.

"Ini—"

Yoongi tersentak kaget ketika ia ingin menoleh kearah Jimin, anak itu sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan memutuskan perkataannya dengan sebuah kecupan bibir yang hangat dan basah.

Jimin tersenyum dalam kecupannya sebelum ia benar-benar menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yoongi. "Lakukan lagi,_ Hyung_. Tersenyumlah seperti tadi." Jimin menatap Yoongi penuh harap.

"A-apaan _sih_." Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin dengan wajah merona. Tetapi ia tak marah dengan ciuman barusan. "Papan _skate_ ini untukku?"

Jimin mendesah kecewa Yoongi tak ingin menunjukkan senyumnya kembali. Tetapi Jimin cukup senang. Yang barusan itu Yoongi tersenyum karenanya, _lho_.

.

Karena diberikan papan _skate_nya sepertinya.

.

"Iya, untukmu, _Hyung._" Jimin mengusap tengkuknya. "Waktu itu _'kan_ papan _skate_mu hancur gara-gara aku ya? Hehe sekarang aku ingin menghadiahkannya padamu."

"Terimakasih." Gumam Yoongi pelan dan kembali menatap papan _skate_ itu sejenak sebelum menutup kotaknya kembali.

Jimin kembali tersenyum mendengar gumaman terimakasih dari Yoongi. "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

.

"Nah, _Hyung_! Bersiaplah! Kita harus segera berkencan! Atau kau ingin kita kencan berdua saja dirumah ini? Mumpung tak ada Yoonjae-_hyung_?"

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Apa maksudnya kencan 'berdua saja dirumah'. _Hell_, Yoongi tak mau. Berbahaya sekali.

Tetapi Yoongi pun segera beranjak dari sofa tersebut, membawa hadiahnya ke kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi berkencan dengan Jimin.

"Iya, cerewet." Yoongi meleletkan lidahnya ke arah Jimin sebelum benar-benar naik ke lantai dua untuk menuju kamarnya.

Jimin hanya terkikik gemas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu, ia berhasil membuat Yoongi senang. Dan itu sungguh menghangatkan perasaannya.

Rasanya Jimin semakin mencintai kekasih gulanya itu.

.

Sambil menunggu Yoongi, Jimin menonton siaran televisi yang sedari tadi ditonton oleh Yoongi itu. Tayangan drama series ternyata. Jimin juga meraih toples biskuit vanilla yang Yoongi letakkan di atas meja untuk dijadikannya camilan juga.

.

.

.

.

"Yah! Untuk apa kau membawa motormu kesini kalau kita pergi naik bus?!"

Yoongi memprotes. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin jengah.

Bocah satu ini memang selalu membuat Yoongi jengkel dengan kelakuan semaunya.

Jimin hanya balas menatap Yoongi dengan gemas. "Sekali lagi kuberi pilihan ya, _Hyung._ Kau ingin kita kencan di luar atau di rumah saja?"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb:**

Haloo, jumpa lagi nih, hehe semoga kalian gak bosen yah sama saya ;_;

Kalo bosen bilang aja, biar saya tamatin cerita ini.

Yeay! Akhirnya MinYoon ngedate juga kan hoho, tapi kalian mau yang seperti apa kencan pertama mereka ini? :3

Omong-omong... Udah liat rambut barunya Min Yoongi? ;A;

Potongan pendek, tapi masih keliatan cute... Lebih seger dan lebih manly juga...

Jadi kepikiran sesuatu... ._.

Haha yasudahlah. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Sumbangan ide, kritik, saran, review, please? :3


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin hanya balas menatap Yoongi dengan gemas. "Sekali lagi kuberi pilihan ya, Hyung. Kau ingin kita kencan di luar atau di rumah saja?"

"Yak!"

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita jalan naik bus saja, Hyung. Hanya berdua denganmu. Aku tidak mau naik motor." Jimin balas cemberut seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yoongi kepadanya. Memberi pose yang sama dengan melipat kedua tangannya.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya jengan melihat tingkah Jimin. Ia kemudian berjalan mendahului Jimin dengan kesal.

"Yasudah, cepat pergi. Lapar nih!"

"Eh eh tunggu aku, _Hyung_!" Jimin buru-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan Yoongi untuk mengaitkan tangannya dengan jari-jemari Yoongi. Menuntun dan menggenggamnya erat.

Yoongi hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jalanan merasakan genggaman erat dari Jimin ditangannya untuk menyembunyikan rona tipis yang menjalar di kedua pipi mulusnya itu.

.

.

.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk naik bus. Rencana Jimin malam ini adalah untuk pergi ke daerah pasar _Namdaemun_ dan untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus wisata kuliner kecil-kecilan berdua dengan Yoongi. Setelah itu pergi dilanjut dengan makan malam romantis yang sudah Jimin rencanakan jauh-jauh hari sesuai dengan saran yang pernah Yoonjae berikan padanya. Dan juga pergi ke bioskop sebagai acara penutup.

_Khekhe._

Jimin rasa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Ia tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan bus yang mereka tumpangi itu.

.

.

.

.

"_Namdaemun, yeah_!" Jimin berseru riang ketika mereka sampai di kawasan yang cukup ramai tersebut karena banyaknya pedagang kaki lima maupun _stand_ makanan disana. Pengunjung juga jauh lebih ramai karena malam hari.

.

Yoongi cemberut. Yoongi bukanlah seorang _agoraphobia_, namun ia tidak suka keramaian yang bising. Hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dan Jimin... Seharusnya tahu itu.

.

Jimin berhenti sejenak untuk menatap kekasihnya yang terdiam itu. Memberinya senyum yang menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, ini akan menyenangkan." Jimin mengangkat lengannya dan lengan Yoongi yang saling bertautan itu ke hadapan wajahnya kemudian Jimin mengecup punggung tangan putih milik Yoongi dengan cepat.

_Cup!_

.

Yoongi menatap Jimin gemas dengan perlakuannya.

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan mengecup punggung tangan itu sekali lagi. "Jangan lepaskan tangan ini ya. Sekarang ayo kita cicipi semua makanannya!"

.

.

_Stand_ pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah _Toppoki_. Jimin memesan satu porsi makanan yang dibuat dari _rice cake_ yang direbus dalam kuah kental yang panas dan pedas. Jimin menerimanya dari sang pedagang kemudian mengarahkan mangkuk _styreofoam_ itu ke arah Yoongi.

"Ayo Hyung dicoba."

Yoongi meraih sendok plastiknya dan menyuapkan potongan rice cake beserta kuahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bergumam kecil merasakan kuah pedas yang menyentak lidahnya.

"_Hyung_, suapi aku~" Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dengan manja.

Yoongi memutar matanya bosan namun ia menyendokkan potongan toppoki itu ke mulut Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum senang. "_Woah_! Enak ya, _Hyung_!"

Masih dengan menggenggam lengan Yoongi, Jimin menuntunnya ke _stand _makanan yang lain. Kali ini Jimin tanpa ragu mendekati _stand_ makanan yang selalu ditampilkan secara eksotis di setiap jajanan pasar Korea seperti ini.

Yaitu _s__tand_ makanan yang menyajikan _extreme food_ seperti keong atau siput gong gong yang besar dan direbus. Rasanya kenyal dan _slummy_.

Jimin menghampiri sang penjual dan mencobanya satu.

.

Yoongi menatap terkejut kearah Jimin. Anak itu doyan juga yang begituan. Yoongi sih geli hanya dengan memikirkannya, _ugh_.

"_Hyung_! Cobalah! Siput ini menyehatkan!" Jimin menyodorkannya satu kearah Yoongi. Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat.

Jimin mengangkat bahu dan beralih untuk memakan daging _slummy_ itu ke mulutnya.

Yoongi melirik sajian _stand__ extreme food_ dihadapannya dengan pandangan iseng. Ia meminta satu _ponthegi_ dan ditawarkannya pada Jimin.

.

"Sudah pernah coba ini?" Yoongi menunjukkan satu potong _ponthegi_ di hadapan Jimin.

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi dengan ragu. "Belum... _Hyung_, itu _'kan._.." Tunjuk Jimin kearah makanan yang Yoongi sodorkan padanya.

.

Astaga, untuk yang satu ini Jimin belum berani mencoba _ponthegi_ selama hidupnya menjadi warga Korea. Karena demi apapun... _Ponthegi_ itu ulat sutra yang direbus...

_Heol_.

.

"Ayo Jimin? Ini juga menyehatkan, _lho_. Kaya protein, seperti siput tadi." Yoongi menggoyangkan _ponthegi_ itu didepan Jimin.

"_Err_... Hyung saja yang coba, aku—"

"Kau tak mau mencobanya demi aku?"

.

_Trap—_

Yoongi menatap melas kearah Jimin.

Serangan aegyo mendadak dari Yoongi.

.

Jimin mana kuat kalau Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon seperti itu. _Ugh,_ Jimin jadi ingin menciumnya lagi _'kan._

.

"Ayo? Hanya satu?" Yoongi masih menatap penuh harap pada Jimin dengan terus menyodorkan _ponthegi_ itu dihadapan Jimin.

.

Padahal dalam hatinya Yoongi berniat jahil agar Jimin mau mencoba makanan ekstrim itu.

.

"O-oke, demi kekasihku." Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi yang memegang _ponthegi_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya dan melebarkan kedua matanya. Rasanya kenyal dan agak menegangkan. Sesekali Jimin bergumam dalam kunyahannya sebelum ia menelan sepenuhnya dan segera meminta air untuk menyaratkan kerongkongannya.

.

_Wow,_ ia berhasil makan satu ulat sutra rebus demi Yoongi!

.

Yoongi terus menatap Jimin ketika ia mengunyah _ponthegi_nya. Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat untuk tersenyum. Dan senyumnya melebar menjadi sebuah tawa.

Jimin yang menatap Yoongi tersenyum buru-buru mempercepat kunyahannya dan segera meminum air. Dan Jimin langsung menatap Yoongi membeku ketika ia mendengar suara tawa halus mengalun dari bibir Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar memakannya. Lucu sekali, hahaha."

Entahlah Yoongi tertawa tanpa sadar melihat Jimin berhasil ia kerjai. Ia bahkan semakin tertawa dengan _eyesmile_ lucunya yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit itu ketika melihat Jimin ikut tertawa juga dengannya.

.

Jimin mau tak mau akhirnya ikut tertawa juga melihat Yoongi tertawa lepas seperti itu dihadapannya. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi dengan gemas. Membuat Yoongi seketika terdiam dari tawanya dan wajahnya mulai merona ketika perkataan Jimin sampai di telinganya.

.

"Teruslah tertawa, _Hyung_. Kau manis sekali... Cantik. Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang terdiam menatapnya balik. Jimin kembali menautkan lengannya untuk menggenggam lengan Yoongi dengan erat dan kembali menuntunnya berjalan menyusuri kawasan _Namdaemun_ itu.

.

"Ayo, _Hyung_. Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya!"

.

.

Jimin menatap malas kearah kaleng-kaleng yang tersusun secara piramid dan ia memegang busur mainan dengan sangat tidak tertarik.

.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang dengan semangat memanahi kalengnya sampai tak bersisa.

"Kau payah! _Masa'_ begini saja tidak bisa." Yoongi menembakkan panah terakhirnya dan menerima dua buah hadiah _phone strap_ berbentuk _rilakkuma_ warna coklat dan putih.

.

Jimin hanya menatap datar. Yang ia tahu ia tak berbakat dalam hal tembak-tembakkan, panah-panahan, _shooting-shooting_an, dan sejenisnya. Jimin hanya bisa menari dan menyanyi. Makanya, sejak dulu kalau pergi ke tempat seperti ini Jimin tak pernah menang kalau diajak main.

.

"Yang satu lagi untukku, _Hyung_!" Sambil berjalan beriringan, Jimin meminta hadiah yang tadi didapat Yoongi dari hasil memanahnya. Kebetulan hadiahnya _phone strap rilakkuma_ _couple_.

"_Hm_?" Yoongi memberikan gantungan _rilakkuma_ yang berwarna coklat pada Jimin.

Jimin buru-buru menolak dan beralih mengambil gantungan _rilakkuma_ warna putih ditangan Yoongi yang lain.

"Hei! jangan yang putih!" Yoongi ingin meraih kembali gantungan _rilakkuma_ putih itu dari tangan Jimin. Namun Jimin menghindar dan menyembunyikannya dalam genggaman.

"Tidak. _Hyung_ yang coklat saja, yang putih ini seperti dirimu, untukku saja." Jimin mulai memasangkan gantungan _rilakkuma_ putih itu ke ponselnya. Yoongi mencoba merebutnya kembali, tetapi Jimin kembali menghindarinya juga.

"_Aish,_ menyebalkan." Yoongi cemberut.

Jimin terkekeh gemas. "Mana ponselmu? Sini kupasangkan juga."

.

"Tadaaa! _Phone strap couple!_" Jimin berseru dan menyatukan ponselnya dengan ponsel Yoongi. Yoongi hanya meraih kembali ponselnya dan beranjak berjalan mendahului Jimin.

"_Hyung_! Kita beli _muno dan uchingo_!"

Jimin menyamai langkahnya dan menggenggam lengan Yoongi kembali juga menuntunnya ke _stand _makanan yang menjual gurita dan cumi-cumi yang digoreng dalam bentuk _crispy_ itu.

Yoongi hanya mengikuti Jimin, memesan satu porsi _muno_ dan satu porsi _uchingo_ untuk mereka berdua dan memakannya sambil berjalan beriringan.

.

"_Hyung,_ enaknya Yoonjae-_hyung_ kita beri oleh-oleh apa ya?" Tanya Jimin, ia sibuk mencomoti kaki gurita _crispy_ yang bungkusannya ada dalam genggaman Yoongi. Karena yang berada dalam genggamannya adalah _uchingo_, cumi-cumi _crispy_.

Yoongi menelan kunyahan dimulutnya. "Tidak usah."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. "Nanti kubelikan sesuatu deh."

"Terserah." Yoongi memutar kedua matanya malas.

.

Selanjutnya Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk mendekati penjual _hot tteok_. Memesan jenis _pancake_ manis dengan banyak gula ditengahnya itu sebagai penutup dari jalan malam mereka mencicipi makanan di pasar_ Namdaemun_ ini.

"Waa ini enak sekali~" Jimin berseru senang.

"Hati-hati _Hyung, hot tteok_ ini sudah terlalu manis, kalau kau memakannya juga aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa manisnya—_hmph_!"

.

Yoongi menjejalkan sepotong _hot tteok _di tangannya ke mulut Jimin agar kekasihnya itu berhenti mencelotehinya.

.

Atau untuk berhenti menggombalinya.

.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah lebih dari dua jam Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan-jalan menyusuri _Namdaemun._ Selanjutnya Jimin membawa Yoongi ke kawasan_ Myeongdong_. Bilangnya _sih_ mau makan malam dan dilanjut nonton teater bioskop di _COEX Mall_.

.

Yoongi _sih_ hanya menuruti saja selama itu masih membuatnya nyaman. Lagipula siapa yang tak suka diajak wisata kuliner mendadak. Masa bodoh dengan lemak yang menimbun di perutnya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, mau ikut ke toilet?" Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya juga kemudian mendelik ke arah Jimin.

"Sendirian saja sana." Tolak Yoongi mentah-mentah.

"_Aish,_ kalau antarkan aku ke toilet?" Tanya Jimin merubah kalimatnya. Padahal maksudnya sama saja. Ingin ditemani oleh Yoongi.

"Sendirian saja sana, oke?" Ulang Yoongi.

"Terus, nanti Yoongi-hyung sama siapa—"

"Aku akan menunggu disana," tunjuk Yoongi ke arah _bench_ yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri didalam_ mall_ besar ini. "Cepat sana pergi."

.

Jimin sempat ragu, ia tak ingin meninggalkan Yoongi barang sedetikpun, tetapi ia butuh toilet, sungguh.

"Sana~" usir Yoongi sekali lagi.

"Oke, tapi _Hyung_ tak boleh kemana-mana sampai aku kembali ya. Terus nanti—"

"Iya, bawel, astaga, bisakah kau pergi selesaikan urusanmu lebih dulu." Yoongi mulai naik pitam. Jimin itu memang meminta sekali untuk di dorong ke jurang.

"Iyaa~" Jimin mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi yang memang masih bertautan itu sebelum melepasnya. "Nanti—"

.

Jimin buru-buru berjalan menjauh melihat Yoongi yang sudah memelototinya dan bersiap melayangkan pukulannya.

"Hehe, tunggu aku _Hyung_!" Jimin berseru sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas setelah Jimin pergi dari hadapannya. Yoongi jadi berpikir kenapa ia menerima makhluk berisik macam Jimin.

Yoongi berbalik untuk berjalan menghampiri kursi panjang yang kosong itu. Hampir saja dua langkah lagi Yoongi sampai untuk duduk dan melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping kanan, seseorang datang dengan begitu cepat (Yoongi bahkan tak menyadari gerakannya bagaimana) menabrak Yoongi dari sisi kanannya.

Seseorang itu menabrak tubuh kecil Yoongi dan menumpahkan kopi panasnya tepat di punggung tangan kanan Yoongi hingga lima senti diatas pergelangan tangannya.

.

Yoongi mengerang kaget sekaligus sakit dan juga kepanasan. "_Assh.._. Panas." Desis Yoongi refleks memegang punggung tangannya sendiri. Yoongi juga sedikit mendongak untuk menatap tajam seseorang yang baru saja menabrak dan menumpahkan kopinya itu.

.

"Aduh, kopinya tumpah semua!" Lelaki yang baru saja menabrak Yoongi itu menatap miris gelas _cup_ plastik yang tutupnya sudah terlepas jauh diatas lantai keramik dengan cairan kopi yang mengotori sekitarnya.

"_Cheesecake_nya juga mengotori bajuku semua!" Serunya lagi karena _slice cheesecake_ yang dibawanya itu juga ikut tertabrak namun naasnya malah menempel semua krimnya di kaus berwarna _soft blue_ yang dipakainya.

.

Yoongi mendelik tak suka menatapnya. Makhluk sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yoongi ini malah mengkhawatirkan kopi dan bajunya sendiri?

Oh _hell_, lengan Yoongi memerah karena cairan kopi panas itu dan membuatnya perih juga.

Dengan menggeram emosi Yoongi menarik rambut berwarna merah anggur lelaki itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terkena cairan panas kopi. Membuat lelaki tersebut merunduk ke arah Yoongi dan memprotes mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduduh! Rambutku!"

"Kau malah mengkhawatirkan kopimu?!" Marah Yoongi, ia ingin memukul lelaki berwajah imut dihadapannya itu.

_Eh,_ imut. Beneran imut. Matanya besar dan giginya seperti kelinci. Lucu sekali.

Walau Yoongi berpikir seperti itu, ia tetap saja kesal dan tetap menarik rambut merah anggur itu.

Lelaki imut itu menggenggam lengan Yoongi yang berada dirambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menjauhkan lengan itu namun Yoongi malah mengeratkan jambakannya itu.

"Aduh, lepaskan!"

"Enak saja! Kenapa kau menabrakku?!" Yoongi membentak. Tak peduli dengan orang sekitar_ mall_ yang mulai menatapi mereka.

"_Ish,_ aku sedang buru-buru dan aku tidak melihatmu, kau kecil _sih_. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!" Lelaki imut itu balas membentak Yoongi. Jengkel sekali ia dengan sikap Yoongi.

.

Yoongi semakin mendelik tak suka dan mengerutkan keningnya. Alisnya berkedut penuh emosi. Kecil katanya?

KECIL?!

.

"Brengsek! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KECIL—hmph!"

Bentakan Yoongi terputus begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba dari belakang ia dibekap oleh seseorang. Yoongi sempat terkaget sebelum akhirnya ia mengetahui siapa yang membekapnya hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

"Yoongi-_ah_! Tenang dulu!"

.

Oke, itu suara Kim Seokjin. Yoongi tentu saja sangat mengenalinya. Tetapi... Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ada Kim Seokjin disini?!

.

.

Jimin berjalan sambil mengecek ponselnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di toilet. Dan sekarang ia akan mengajak Yoongi untuk makan malam terlebih dulu.

.

Jimin buru-buru mengantongi ponselnya ketika dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Yoongi tak sendirian disana. Posisinya juga berbahaya menurut Jimin. Ia melihat Yoongi berdiri diantara dua orang lelaki. Yang satu merunduk dihadapan Yoongi karena kelihatan jelas Yoongi menarik rambutnya. Dan satu lagi dibelakang Yoongi membekap mulutnya. Dan astaga...

_'Itu Kim Seokjin?! Ngapain sih makhluk itu, aish.'_ Jimin segera berlari untuk menghampiri mereka ketika ia mengetahui salah satunya adalah Kim Seokjin. _Aish,_ demi apapun Jimin benar-benar tak suka dengan _sunbae_nya yang satu itu.

.

Jimin menarik lengan Jin yang membekap mulut Yoongi itu dengan sangat tidak suka. Ia menatap tajam kearah Jin.

Jin yang mendapat tatapan tak bersahabat itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Yoongi_-ah_, lepaskan tanganmu dari rambut kekasihku." Pinta Jin, Yoongi menggeleng.

"Kekasihmu? Anak ini kurang ajar sekali. Dia menabrakku—aduh duh." Yoongi merintih sakit. Mendadak Yoongi merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Ia melepas genggamannya dari jambakannya pada rambut sewarna anggur merah itu.

Lelaki imut itu dengan sengaja meremas lengan kanan Yoongi yang tersiram kopi panas itu agar dapat melepaskan lengannya dari rambutnya. Dan itu berhasil.

.

Jimin yang baru menyadari lengan Yoongi terluka membulatkan kedua bola matanya, dan melihat Yoongi kesakitan karena remasan tadi membuat Jimin semakin emosi. Ia mendelik tajam ke arah lelaki imut itu.

"KAU—"

"Astaga, sudah! Kita selesaikan ini dengan tenang, oke?!"

Jimin yang baru saja ingin melayangkan pukulannya pada lelaki imut yang kini berlindung di balik punggung Jin itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Sekarang kita urus luka Yoongi dulu, aku akan beli alkohol dan tisu sebentar. Kalian tunggu disini."

Seokjin menjauh dan menuntun lelaki imut yang dibilang kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Jimin menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di _bench_ dekat mereka. Jimin perlahan mengangkat lengan kanan Yoongi yang warna kulit pucatnya itu berubah menjadi merah dan lebar disepanjang punggung lengannya hingga melebihi pergelangan tangannya. Kopi panas tadi membuat kulit Yoongi agak terbakar dan perih.

Jimin meniup-niup lengan itu dengan lembut.

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan alisnya menahan sakit, lengannya yang tersiram kopi panas tadi terasa perih, dan sekarang juga jadi berdenyut karena lelaki imut sialan tadi meremasnya. _Ukh..._.

.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Seharusnya tadi aku tak membiarkanmu sendirian." Ucap Jimin, masih meniupi lengan Yoongi.

"_Ugh,_" Yoongi hanya membiarkan Jimin meniupi lengannya. Itu membuatnya terasa lebih baik juga. Lagipunya ia bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini.

.

Sampai Kim Seokjin dan kekasih imutnya itu kembali lagi dengan membawa bungkusan ke hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

Jimin mengambil bungkusan berisi cairan alkohol dan tisu basah itu dari Jin tanpa berkata apapun.

Jimin duduk menyamping dengan menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk duduk bersila. Kemudian ia meraih lengan Yoongi yang terluka dan meletakkannya diatas salah satu lutut Jimin agar ia dengan mudah mengobatinya.

Namun baru sekali Jimin mengusap tisunya, Yoongi sudah memprotes.

"Ah! Jangan pakai itu, perih tahu!" Yoongi ingin menjauhkan lengannya namun Jimin dengan cepat menahannya.

"Tahan sebentar, _Hyung._"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ngilu juga ketika cairan dingin alkohol itu menyentuh kulitnya yang terkena siraman kopi panas. Yoongi sampai berkaca-kaca seperti itu.

.

Lelaki imut yang berdiri disamping Jin dan ikut menatapi Yoongi yang sedang diobati Jimin itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Merengutkan alisnya dengan lucu.

"Sakit ya? Maaf _deh_ kalau itu gara-gara aku. Aku _'kan_ tadi tak melihatmu karena kau terlalu kecil—"

"Gak usah pakai kecil bisa tidak sih?!" Yoongi memotong ucapan lelaki imut tersebut dan membentaknya sekaligus menatapnya tajam.

Lelaki imut itu segera beringsut kesisi Jin dengan cemberut. Dia tidak suka kalau dibentak. Inginnya ia menjambak Yoongi seperti Yoongi menarik rambutnya tadi. Tetapi Jin menenangkannya dengan mengusap lengannya dengan lembut.

"Sudah sudah. Ini kecelakaan, oke?" Jin menengahi.

Yoongi hanya mendengus.

.

"Kook_ie_, minta maaf sama Yoongi-_hyung_ ya?" Pinta Jin kepada lelaki imut yang dipanggilnya 'Kook_ie_' itu.

Lelaki imut itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan itu terlihat lucu sekali. Jin yang melihatnya menatap gemas. "Jeon Jungkook..."

.

Oh. Ternyata namanya Jeon Jungkook.

.

"Iya iya." Jungkook maju selangkah ke hadapan Yoongi. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook, aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu." Ucapnya kemudian diakhiri dengan membungkuk sekilas ke arah Yoongi.

"_Hn._" Yoongi hanya merespon seadanya. Jimin telah selesai mengobatinya dan masih meniupi lengannya.

.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya dalam diam melihat respon ucapan permintaan maafnya hanya seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali orang dihadapannya ini. Jin yang sempat melihat itu menyenggol lengan Jungkook dengan pelan.

"Yoongi, maafkan dia ya. Dia memang agak ceroboh hahaha." Jin mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Yoongi. Kemudia ia menelisik Jungkook dari atas ke bawah. Jungkook yang menerima tatapan seperti itu malah menatap bingung Yoongi dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau memacari anak kecil?"

_Doeng._

Jin mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka mendengar pernyataan Yoongi. Terdengar juga kekehan meremehkan dari Jimin.

"Dengar ya, Yoongi. Kau jangan mengatakannya seolah aku ini jauh lebih tua..." Jin menghela napas menahan emosi. Pasangan dihadapannya benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Kami hanya berbeda lima tahun." Jin mulai menggenggam lengan Jungkook disampingnya. "Sudah ya, kita duluan pergi. Sampai jumpa." Jin segera menarik diri dan kekasihnya itu untuk meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi yang masih terduduk disana.

.

Kalau terlalu lama disana bisa-bisa meledak juga emosi Jin.

"Jin-hyung tunggu dulu." Jungkook menarik lengan Jin untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Jin berhenti. "Ada apa?"

Jungkook menatap Jin dengan pandangan kesalnya. "Bajuku penuh krim _cheesecake_ _nih._"

Jin tersenyum kemudian merangkul kekasihnya itu dengan gemas. "Ayo kita cari baju untukmu."

Jungkook tersenyum senang, deretan gigi kelincinya terlihat semakin lucu ketika ia tersenyum. "Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih meniupi lengan Yoongi. Ia bahkan sesekali mengecupinya dengan ringan agar Yoongi melupakan rasa perihnya.

"Sudah mendingan _'kan, Hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

Jimin tersenyum. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan makan malam kita yang tertunda. Ayo." Jimin berdiri lebih dulu. Kemudian ia meraih lengan Yoongi yang tidak terluka untuk mengajaknya berdiri juga. Menggenggamnya lembut dan menuntun Yoongi.

"Kita makan dimana?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia merasa nyaman sekali dengan genggaman lembut yang berayun dengan lengan Jimin.

"Yang pasti, makanan kesukaanmu."

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Ia _'kan_ suka banyak jenis makanan.

Tetapi Yoongi tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan mengikuti langkah Jimin kemana membawanya.

.

Mereka berjalan ke arah restoran _steak_ yang pernah Yoonjae rekomendasikan pada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb:**

Jutti meri oye hoi hoi~ xD

Ketemu lagiii~ hehehe segera ingatkan saya ya ketika cerita ini sudah mulai garing ._.

Kencannya belum beres, kkk

Duh, maaf ada selipan JinKook tapi kurang ngena ya? LOL

.

Btw... Dua selca manyun Min Yoongi kemaren itu bener-bener unyu sangat dan membuat saya gila~ ;O;

Terus juga special stage Bangtan coverin TVXQ yang Something juga membuat saya gila~ yaampun dua grup bias~~ *SKIP*

.

.

.

.

Kejutan!

Coming of Age sudah saya selesaikan lanjutannya yeeey! XD

Yang berminat, dengan niat dan cukup umur bisa mengunjungi ke page M rated... HAHAHA *ketawa nista*

.

Oke, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Jangan sungkan untuk mengobrol dengan saya karena saya mencintai kalian xD

Sumbangan ide, kritik dan saran selalu diterima~

Review, please? :3


	12. Chapter 12

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Ia _'kan_ suka banyak jenis makanan.

Tetapi Yoongi tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan mengikuti langkah Jimin kemana membawanya.

.

Mereka berjalan ke arah restoran _steak_ yang pernah Yoonjae rekomendasikan pada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin tersenyum setelah mereka berdua memesan satu meja khusus untuk dua orang itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _huh_?" Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. Memaksudkan pada Jimin bahwa sebelumnya ia tak pernah memberi tahu apapun kalau salah satu restoran _Grill_ di _Coex _itu adalah tempat makan favorit Yoongi. Bukan tempatnya juga _sih_, tapi makanannya juga.

"Dari Yoonjae-_hyung_!" Jawab Jimin semangat.

"Ah ye." Yoongi berucap malas. Dia jadi berpikir kakaknya ini iseng sekali memberi tahu hal kecil macam itu pada Jimin.

.

Seorang pelayan pria mendatangi meja mereka berdua. Tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan untuk memberikan daftar menu mereka.

"Selamat malam, tuan-tuan. Ini daftar menu kami."

.

Jimin melihat-lihat isi menu tersebut dan bertanya pada Yoongi. "Kau pesan yang mana, _Hyung_?"

"_Tenderloin_, _medium heat_, saus _bordelaise_ dan _mustard._" Ada nada semangat disana, membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"Oke, aku ingin _top sirloin_ saja, _medium heat_ dan... Menurutmu lebih baik saus _marsala_ jamur atau saus _borboun_, Yoongi-_hyung_?" Tanya Jimin, ingin Yoongi memilihkan untuknya.

"_Marsala_ jamur." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

"Oke! Dan dua _orange juice_!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menikmati makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Ia dengan teratur memotong daging sapi panggangnya itu dan menyuapkannya tanpa banyak berkomentar. Menikmati setiap kunyahannya sampai habis. Karena demi apapun, Yoongi sangat mencintai daging. Sungguh.

.

Berbeda dengan Jimin, ia sesekali mengomentari hasil panggangan daging yang di pesannya. Mengatakan bahwa hasil panggangannya kelebihan beberapa derajat panasnya, lemaknya kurang _juicy_, dengan sok tahunya.

Yoongi hanya menatap datar pada Jimin dan komentarnya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli karena pada akhirnya Jimin juga menghabiskan semua makanannya.

.

"Lho, _Hyung,_ sayurannya?" Ucap Jimin bingung ketika Yoongi mendorong piringnya dan mulai menghabiskan jus jeruknya. Tanda bahwa ia telah selesai dengan makanannya.

.

Tetapi Jimin tak suka melihatnya.

"Habiskan sayuranmu, _Hyung. Masa'_ tak kau sentuh sama sekali, _sih._"

Jimin menatap piring Yoongi yang masih terisi penuh dengan sayuran. Disana ada kacang polong, jagung manis, kentang goreng, bahkan sampai buncis. Semuanya masih tertata rapi. Hanya daging panggang _tenderloin_nya saja yang hilang. Atau yang hanya Yoongi makan daging _steak_nya saja..

_Ck._

"Apa_ sih?_ Aku sudah selesai." Yoongi mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu setelah meminum jus jeruknya.

Jimin mendelik tidak suka. "Habiskan,_ Hyung._"

Yoongi balas mendelik. Enak saja Jimin mendelik seperti itu ke arahnya. "Tidak mau."

"_Aish,_ selama ini aku tak pernah melihatmu makan sayuran,_ Hyung_—"

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Yoongi berucap datar.

Jimin mencela. "Sekarang cepat habiskan, aku ingin kau makan sayurannya, _Hyung._"

"Kau saja sana." Yoongi melipat kedua tangan didepan tubuhnya.

"_Aish,_ setidaknya seimbangkan dengan daging yang baru saja kau telan!" Jimin mulai gemas, ia mendorong piring Yoongi untuk mendekat ke arah kekasihnya.

Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ayo _Hyung_—"

"Tidak."

"Kentang gorengnya saja?"

"Tidak mau."

"Aku suapi?"

"Nggak."

Jimin menghela napas. Ingin sekali ia menjejalkan sayuran tersebut ke mulut kecil Yoongi. Tetapi ia mana berani? _Emm_ maksudnya Jimin mana tega?

_Huh..._

_For your information,_ Jimin itu pecinta sayuran.

.

Tapi kekasihnya sendiri bukan pecinta sayuran.

.

Setelahnya Jimin hanya menghela napas dan terdiam. Menghabiskan sisa makanannya dalam keheningan.

Percuma berdebat dengan kekasihnya, ia tak akan menang. _Yeah..._

.

.

Sesuai rencana, Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk pergi ke bioskop. Tetapi rencananya yang satu ini tidak begitu mulus ketika mereka sampai didalamnya dan Yoongi meminta dan menarik pilihannya sendiri.

.

"_Yeah_, Sadako 2. Empat dimensi. Oke?"

.

Apakah ini perlu _for your information_ juga?

Kalau Jimin itu bukan pecinta sinema horor.

.

Tetapi Yoongi memilihkannya film horor, bukan film romantis apalagi film kartun semua umur.

Dan film horor yang tren saat ini adalah Sadako 2. Sekuel film hantu dari Jepang yang keluar dari sumur itu. Tapi yang ini tersedia juga dalam sinema empat dimensi.

_Heol_, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Jimin memucat.

.

"Yang lain saja ya, _Hyung_. Filmnya Kwon Sang—"

"Tidak mau."

.

Tuh _'kan_.

Jimin menghela napas kembali. Jimin mana bisa sih melawan keinginan Yoongi?

Kemudian Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang menggandeng Yoongi. "Oke, aku akan menurutimu. Tetapi tidak untuk _4D movie_. Kita nonton yang biasa saja. Ayo."

"Lho _'kan—_"

.

Yoongi menunduk malu dengan tiba-tiba dan menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Wajahnya merona.

Jimin baru saja mengecup bibirnya lagi dengan cepat.

Ingin Yoongi menurutinya kali ini.

"_Nah,_ jangan banyak protes kalau tetap ingin nonton. Ayo masuk."

.

Yoongi mengerang. Jimin bisa membuatnya gila kalau tentang _'jangan menciumku di tempat umum apalagi ramai seperti ini'_ terus dilarangnya. Anak itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

_Argh,_ Yoongi merasa kesal.

.

Eh, tetapi Yoongi jadi berpikir. Kenapa Jimin tak mau diajak nonton _4D movie_?

Apa ia mulai kehabisan uang malam ini?

.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Ia dan Jimin segera memasuki salah satu studio pemutaran film disana setelah sebelumnya membeli dua tiket yang _seat_nya berada di pojokan.

.

Oke, ada di barisan tengah _sih_. Tetapi Jimin memilih _seat_ paling ujung. Di pojok sebelah kiri.

_Ck,_ terlalu pojok untuk Yoongi. Ia takkan bisa duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke layar nanti.

Menyebalkan sekali Park Jimin itu, bukan?

.

Tolong ingatkan Yoongi untuk menjitak Jimin setelah duduk dalam studio nanti.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya di toilet dan mengusapnya kasar. Seolah mencoba menghilangkan suatu noda disana. Padahal tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin mencoba menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya. Menghilangkan rasa malu sekaligus kesalnya.

.

Coba bayangkan, sepanjang pemutaran film tadi yang Jimin lakukan adalah menontoni dirinya. Bukan filmnya. Jelas saja membuat Yoongi kesal.

Maksudnya, pasti risih sekali bukan ditatap intens begitu selama berjam-jam.

.

_Jadi begini..._

.

Yoongi cemberut. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menutupi kedua mata Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya dan menatapinya dengan serius.

"Yoongi-_hyung._" Jimin menyingkirkan lengan Yoongi dari kedua matanya dan malah meraih tangan putih itu untuk mengusapi pipinya. Tentu saja digerakkan oleh tangannya sendiri.

"Tonton filmmu, Bodoh! Jangan menatapiku!" Yoongi mencoba menarik sebelah tangannya yang berada di pipi Jimin itu, namun Jimin menahannya.

Yoongi kesal. Disaat bersamaan juga ia merasa malu Jimin terus menatapinya seperti itu sambil memainkan tangannya. Terkadang mengecupi telapak tangannya juga.

"Aku ingin menonton wajahmu saja. Aku benci film horor." Jimin menggeliatkan wajahnya di atas telapak tangan Yoongi yang sengaja ia buka.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Dengan wajah memerah ia mencoba kembali menikmati tayangan hantu Jepang yang mereka pilih itu.

Jimin terkekeh gemas. Meski keadaan studio gelap dan hanya ada cahaya sedikit dari layar lebar, Jimin dapat melihat kedua pipi Yoongi yang merona manis.

.

Begitulah.

Yoongi tentu saja kesal.

.

"_Hyung,_ sudah malam nih, ayo kita cepat pulang."

Jimin dengan santainya memeluk Yoongi dari belakang yang sedang berdiri menghadap wastafel itu.

Beruntung salah satu toilet yang mereka masuki itu dalam keadaan sepi karena sudah malam. Jadi, tak ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

.

"Apa _sih_? Lepaskan aku." Yoongi mencoba memberontak, tetapi Jimin tetap mendekap tubuh kecil itu.

"_Sstt..._ Tenanglah. Biarkan seperti ini." Jimin mulai berbisik tepat di salah satu telinga Yoongi. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang hangat dan langsung membuat Yoongi terdiam.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang sedang memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menatap pantulan wajah Yoongi yang tertunduk memerah itu melalui pantulan kaca wastafel. Sekali lagi Jimin tersenyum.

"Kau manis sekali..." Bisiknya diiringi kecupan sekilas yang menggoda di leher Yoongi. Dan mengendusinya kembali seperti anak kucing.

Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin di depan perutnya dengan kedua lengannya yang basah karena basuhan air itu.

"Jimin, ini tempat um—"

"Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disini, _Hyung._.." Jimin mulai memperdalam kecupannya di leher Yoongi.

Kalau sudah begini, Yoongi tak akan pernah bisa berkutik. Sampai tiba-tiba...

.

Suara seseorang masuk ke arah mereka.

"—harusnya aku yang menang! Tapi aku _wow wow_—"

.

Yoongi mendongak dan membulatkan kedua mata kecilnya. Dengan refleks yang cepat dan sangat akurat, ia mendorong Jimin hingga lelaki itu terjatuh di bawah wastafel.

_Bruk._

"Aduh!"

.

_Anjir, deja vu lagi..._

_Y_oongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wastafel dan berpura-pura membasuh kedua tangannya disana. Menyembunyikan rona pipi yang merambat di wajahnya. _Aaash,_ ia benar-benar malu rasanya.

.

"_Eoh,_ kau tak lihat apa-apa _'kan_, Kook_ie_?"

Oh _yeah_, itu suara Kim Seokjin lagi. Suaranya terdengar khawatir dan ia menangkup pipi kekasih imutnya itu yang hanya menatapnya bingung. Mereka masih berdiri di ambang pintu toilet.

"Aku lihat _kok!_ Mereka sedang berciuman _'kan_? Hanya saja posisinya menyakitkan menurutku..." Kekasih imut Seokjin yang dipanggil Kook_ie_ itu merengut lucu, membayangkan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"_Ekhem._.." Jimin berdehem dan bangkit berdiri dari jatuhnya. Ada semburat samar di wajahnya. "Sedang apa kalian malam-malam begini?"

Seokjin melepas tangkupannya pada wajah kekasihnya, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin dan menatapnya datar.

"Kalian yang sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini mojok di toilet, sudah begitu—"

"Berisik!"

Yoongi menggeram kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menatap satu-persatu yang ada disana kemudian melangkah pergi begitu saja keluar dari toilet.

Jimin yang melihat itu buru-buru mengejar langkah kekasihnya. "_Aish,_ awas kau kalau Yoongi-_hyung_ sampai marah." Ucap Jimin kemudian segera meninggalkan melewati Seokjin dan Jungkook yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu toilet.

Seokjin menghela napas. Kekasih imutnya masih merengut lucu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kenapa mereka senang marah-marah sih, _Hyung_? Menyebalkan sekali." Ucapnya sebal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja mereka."

.

.

.

.

Jimin meraih cepat lengan Yoongi dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan cepat.

"_Hyung,_ maafkan aku."

Yoongi menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan. Tetapi lengannya tetap bertaut dengan Jimin dan membuat Jimin berjalan juga berdampingan dengannya.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Jimin tersenyum. "Iya, ayo kita pulang."

Dan mengeratkan genggamannya di sela-sela jemari Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela bus ketika ia mendengar suara nafas teratur di sebelahnya.

Jimin menoleh dan mendapati Yoongi tertunduk dan tertidur.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. Ia ikut menunduk di bawah wajah Yoongi agar dapat melihat wajah tertidurnya yang menggemaskan itu.

Jimin terkikik kecil melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur itu dari bawah. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Yoongi selalu tampak begitu menggemaskan. Manis sekali.

.

Jimin menghentikan kikikannya ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba mengerem dengan cukup keras.

Yoongi yang sedang tertidur pun membuat kepalanya terantuk menunduk dan tepat sekali bibirnya mendarat diatas pipi Jimin yang sedang menatapinya dari bawah itu.

Jimin seketika membeku. Selama beberapa saat Yoongi tetap tertidur dan bibirnya tetap berada di pipi Jimin.

Sampai ketika bus mulai kembali berjalan, barulah Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, menggeliat sebentar dan tertidur kembali dalam keadaan tertunduk.

Jimin buru-burU bangkit dari posisinya untuk kembali duduk dengan benar. Seketika pipinya merona.

Yang tadi itu ciuman pertama dari Yoongi...

.

Meski Yoongi tak menyadarinya.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. Ia menuntun kepala Yoongi untuk bersandar dibahunya dan mengelus punggung tangannya yang berada diatas paha Jimin.

Ah, Jimin benar-benar merasa gemas sekali.

.

.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya. Ia mengantuk. Dan kini Jimin menahannya di depan teras rumahnya.

Jimin meletakkan kedua lengannya di bahu Yoongi. Kemudian menghela napas.

"_Hyung._.." Jimin meremas kecil bahu Yoongi. "Apa kau... Mencintaiku?"

_Deg._

Yoongi seketika merasakan jantungnya begitu berdebar. Ia bahkan lupa rasa kantuknya.

"Kenapa..." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Entah ingin bertanya pada Jimin atau menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Kedua matanya menatap lembut Yoongi. Yoongi bisa lihat ada harapan, rasa kecewa juga disana. Entah apa maksudnya.

.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah lengannya untuk mengelus pipi Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di kencan malam ini."

Jimin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Yoongi dengan sayang. "Aku mencintaimu, selamat tidur."

Yoongi terpejam ketika Jimin mengecup keningnya. Rasanya begitu menenangkan.

"Sekarang, masuklah."

Yoongi mengangguk kecil. Ia kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya, berhenti sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jimin yang masih berdiri di teras itu. Memastikan Yoongi benar-benar memasuki rumahnya dengan selamat.

"Jimin_-ah_, aku juga." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Tetapi masih terdengar jelas untuk Jimin. Dan ada senyum tipis disana.

Jimin tersenyum canggung dan menatap Yoongi dengan bingung. "Juga apa, _Hyung_?"

Raut wajah Yoongi seketika berubah datar, ingin sekali ia melepas sepatunya dan melemparnya ke wajah Jimin. Kekasihnya itu tidak peka atau benar-benar bodoh _sih_.

"Juga mencintaimu, Bodoh! _Argh_!" Dan Yoongi segera memasuki rumahnya dan membanting pintu tak bersalah itu.

Jimin berjengit kaget. Kemudian ia terkekeh gemas.

Yoongi bilang apa tadi?

Juga mencintaimu?

Jimin terkekeh kembali kemudian buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum ia benar-benar pulang.

Mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Yoongi.

.

_"I love you so badly, Min Yoongi. Have a beautiful dream, My Sugar~ :*" _

.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ia membukanya sejenak dan menatap pesan masuknya itu dengan tatapan gemas dan kesal. Tetapi pipinya merona.

"_Aaargh,_ bocah bodoh itu!" Yoongi mengerang.

Yoonjae baru saja keluar dari dapur dan melihat adiknya berdiri di depan tangga dengan wajah kesal.

"Sudah pulang, _eoh_? Kenapa—"

"_Nih_ dari Jimin." Yoongi memotong ucapan kakaknya dan menyodorkan bungkusan yang memang sedari tadi dibawanya untuk diberikan pada Yoonjae. Sekotak _tteok pokki _yang sengaja dibeli Jimin untuk diberikannya sebagai oleh-oleh kencan mereka.

"Kau ini, hentikan kebiasaanmu memotong ucapanku." Yoonjae berucap sambil menerima bungkusan yang disodorkan Yoongi kemudian mengintip isinya. "Wah! _Tteok pokki_! Sampaikan salam terima kasihku untuk kekasihmu ya, Yoon—"

Yoonjae mendongak untuk menatap adiknya, namun adiknya itu telah lebih dulu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Astaga, anak itu." Yoonjae hanya menggeleng pelan. Sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan adiknya yang jutek itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Jimin merasa puas sekali dengan liburan musim panasnya bersama Yoongi.

Maksudnya, Jimin yang sering mengunjungi Yoongi, jadinya ia sering terlihat bersama. Sesekali Jimin juga _sih_ yang memaksa Yoongi untuk mengunjungi apartemennya.

_Khekhe._

.

Malam ini Jimin ingin menyusul Yoongi diam-diam ke _cafe_ tempat berkumpulnya bersama geng_ rapper underground_nya itu. Ingin memberinya kejutan.

Tadinya _sih_ Jimin inginnya mendatangi Yoongi langsung dirumahnya, kemudian mengajaknya jalan kembali.

Tetapi untungnya Jimin menanyakan pada Yoonjae sedang apa Yoongi dirumahnya. Dan ternyata Yoonjae bilang Yoongi sedang keluar ke tempat biasanya malam ini.

Dan jadilah Jimin sekarang mengendarai motornya menuju salah satu _cafe_ bertajuk _modern_ _hip-hop clasic_ di jalanan kota Seoul itu.

.

.

Jimin memarkirkan motornya. Membuka helmnya dan merapikan diri sejenak melalui kaca spion motor itu sebelum turun.

.

Jimin baru saja akan memasuki _cafe_ tersebut, namun masih di serambinya Jimin menghentikan langkahnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol seorang lelaki yang sedang berdiri sambil mengumpat disana dan melihat kertas-kertas foto yang dipegangnya dengan begitu penasaran.

Bukan.

Jimin tidak se_kepo_ itu _kok_, hanya saja...

.

Kenapa di kertas foto itu ada banyak Yoongi disana?!

Untuk apa?!

.

Jimin berdehem canggung. Membuat lelaki cukup tinggi bersurai hitam itu menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Maaf, boleh kulihat kertas foto yang kau pegang?"

Lelaki dihadapan Jimin mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung menatap Jimin. "Kenapa?"

"_Anou_... Itu mirip dengan kekasihku." Tunjuk Jimin kearah kertas-kertas foto yang dipegang lelaki tinggi itu.

Lelaki tinggi itu masih mengerutkan alisnya untuk berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyeringai kearah Jimin dan memberikan semua kertas foto yang dipegangnya itu.

Jimin menerimanya. Ia melihat semua kertas foto itu satu-persatu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Merapatkan bibirnya agar geraman emosinya tertahan melihat foto-foto tersebut.

Oh, _fuck_.

Kenapa ada banyak foto momen Yoongi dengan...

Kim Myungsoo.

Astaga, beneran Kim Myungsoo yang tampan dan hidungnya lancip itu.

Momennya bahkan membuat hati Jimin mencelos.

.

Ada Yoongi yang sedang tertawa...

Kim Myungsoo yang memeluknya dari belakang...

Kim Myungsoo yang bersandar di bahu Yoongi dengan wajah manja...

Yoongi yang mengusap kepala Myungsoo sambil tersenyum...

Dan yang paling membuat Jimin sakit mata melihatnya adalah ketika di foto itu menampakkan Yoongi yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Myungsoo dan ia bersandar di leher lelaki mancung itu.

_Ugh,_ panas, _man_.

.

Jimin benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa Yoongi bisa begitu dekat dan tampak jauh lebih lembut di foto-foto tersebut dengan Kim Myungsoo.

Berbeda sekali jika itu bersama Jimin...

.

Lagipula, kenapa bisa ada foto itu sih?!

Jimin buru-buru menoleh kearah lelaki tinggi yang masih berdiri disampingnya itu.

.

"Omong-omong, kau siapa?" Lelaki tinggi itu bertanya ketika lama-kelamaan ia melihat Jimin mulai terbawa suasana dengan foto-foto yang dimilikinya itu.

"Aku kekasih Min Yoongi." Jimin menoleh, tatapannya berubah dingin. "Darimana kau dapat semua foto ini?" Jimin mengangkat foto-foto di tangannya.

Lelaki tinggi itu kembali menyeringai. Ia mendekat kearah Jimin dan berbisik.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Myungsoo itu...

Cinta lamanya Min Yoongi?"

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengeratkan _hoodie_nya dan menunduk. Ia menarik salah satu kursi disana dan mendudukinya. Kemudian di balik kelopak matanya yang terlapisi _eyeliner_ itu menatap tajam sudut _cafe_ yang biasa menjadi tempat hangout Yoongi dan gengnya itu.

_Tch,_ Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedang mengobrol disana. Bahkan ada Kim Myungsoo juga yang sedang bersandar di bahu Yoongi. Dekat sekali...

Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi itu dekat dengan Kim Seokjin dan juga Kim Myungsoo. Dan ia juga mengerti kalau dua orang itu bisa bergabung dengan geng_ hip-hop _itu.

Tetapi Jimin tak tahu kalau ternyata diam-diam Myungsoo itu...

Apa tadi katanya?

Cinta lama?

_Hell_, itu bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Kim Seokjin selama ini.

.

Jimin menggeram emosi. Tatapan tajamnya tak henti untuk menatap Yoongi dan Myungsoo yang terlalu dekat disana.

Dan Jimin mulai duduk dengan tidak nyaman ketika melihat Myungsoo semakin menyamankan dirinya di bahu Yoongi, ia bahkan menggesekkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi dengan manja.

Tetapi kenapa Yoongi tak memberontak ataupun membentak?

Seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kalau Jimin mulai menempel padanya...

Dan kenapa Yoongi biasa saja ketika Myungsoo yang melakukannya?

Oh, _fuck_, sial. Jimin mulai emosi.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia melakukan _dial_ ke nomor Yoongi. Ia juga masih duduk tertunduk di bangkunya dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya agar ia tak ketahuan oleh Yoongi dan teman-temannya disana. Juga memegang kertas-kertas foto yang ia dapat dari lelaki tinggi berambut hitam tadi.

Oh, apa tadi sudah dibilang?

Jimin juga melihat sahabatnya juga disana.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung. Ia bersama kekasihnya tentu saja.

Tetapi kenapa Taehyung tampak biasa saja melihat Yoongi dengan Myungsoo?

Ia tentu saja tahu kalau Yoongi itu pacarnya. Setidaknya ia mengabari Jimin kalau Yoongi sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain.

_Aish,_ Jimin benar-benar kesal.

.

Panggilan Jimin tersambung. Untungnya Yoongi mau menerima panggilan itu.

Karena biasanya Yoongi tak mau menerimanya karena Jimin selalu berceloteh tidak penting menurutnya.

Namun kali ini Yoongi sempat terlihat bingung dan agak gugup juga. Tetapi ia lebih memilih menerima panggilan _dial_ dari kekasihnya yang berisik itu.

"_Yeobeoseyo..._" Ucap Yoongi dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau dimana, _Hyung_?" Jimin mencoba bersuara lembut, menahan emosinya yang bisa keluar kapan saja itu.

Dapat Jimin lihat Yoongi sedang mengerutkan keningnya disana sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. Masih dengan Kim Myungsoo yang bersandar di bahu mungilnya.

"_Hm? _Aku di rumah..."

Jimin tersenyum miris. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya.

Yoongi baru saja berbohong...

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb:**

Haaai. Maaf ya telat, haha (kayak yang ada nungguin aja)

High season nih, sibuk sibuk~ *bah*

Bukannya mikirin buat namatin cerita ini, malah dibikin bickering lagi, lol yeah~ mari kita nikmati kecemburuan Jimin HAHAHA *dilelepin Yoongi* coba tebak siapa lelaki tinggi berambut hitam itu hoho.

Kkk~ MV Boy In Luv Japanese ver. Mendadak rilis iya gak sih? Ugh, padahal saya nungguinnya pengen yang N.O versi Jepang dulu, haaah tapi yasudahlah, tetep so much in love with Bangtan :3

#inicurhat

.

Okee, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Saya mencintai kalian~

Sumbangan idenya, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.

_Review, please_? :3

.


	13. Chapter 13

"_Yeobeoseyo..._" Ucap Yoongi dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau dimana, _Hyung_?" Jimin mencoba bersuara lembut, menahan emosinya yang bisa keluar kapan saja itu.

Dapat Jimin lihat Yoongi sedang mengerutkan keningnya disana sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jimin. Masih dengan Kim Myungsoo yang bersandar di bahu mungilnya.

"_Hm? _Aku di rumah..."

Jimin tersenyum miris. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponselnya.

Yoongi baru saja berbohong...

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Ah, begitu ya..."

Jimin berdiri. Menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menurunkan _hoodie_ jaketnya. Ia menatap lurus kearah Yoongi dimana ia terduduk dan menerima panggilannya.

"Kau sedang tak ingin bertemu denganku ya?"

.

"He? Tidak juga, justru karena—" Yoongi mendongak untuk menghela napas menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Tetapi ketika kedua matanya baru saja terbuka dari berkedip tepat ketika ia mendongak, perkataannya terputus tiba-tiba ketika pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan Jimin yang berdiri menghadapnya disalah satu meja kafe. Jarak mereka cukup jauh, namun Yoongi tak akan salah mengira bahwa lelaki bersurai hitam itu adalah...

Kekasih berisiknya.

Yoongi tentu saja terkejut.

Tetapi... Yoongi dapat dengan jelas melihat pancaran kecewa dari kedua manik hitamnya yang selalu berbinar menatap Yoongi itu.

.

Yoongi mulai mengerti situasi. Barusan ia bilang berada di rumah bukan?

Tetapi Jimin dapat dengan jelas melihatnya sekarang di kafe ini.

.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Masih dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelinganya dan juga menatap Jimin disana.

"Jimin-_ah_, maksudku—"

"Aku tahu apa tentang masa lalumu?" Jimin tersenyum sedih balas menatap Yoongi dan masih mempertahankan sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. _Masa lalu? Masa lalu apa?_

Dan senyum Jimin itu...

Tidak, itu bukan senyum yang selama ini selalu Jimin berikan pada Yoongi. Senyum itu terlihat... Menyakitkan.

.

Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri. Membuat Kim Myungsoo yang sedari tadi duduk dekat dan bersandar padanya jadi terkaget dan teman-teman yang duduk di sekitarnya juga menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu masa lalu? Aku—"

"_Sst.._. Aku memang tak pernah tahu, ya? Hahaha menyedihkan sekali. Aku jadi ingin tahu, yang kemarin-kemarin kau katakan padaku itu jujur atau tidak ya?" Jimin terus memotong perkataan Yoongi. Ia kemudian berbalik, lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar kafe dengan langkah agak tergesa.

.

Yoongi yang melihat itu juga melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud ingin mengejar Jimin. Namun baru tiga sampai empat langkah Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya, suara Jimin di ponselnya kembali menginterupsinya dan membuatnya berhenti.

Dan perkataannya membuat Yoongi diam membeku.

.

"Kau pembohong. Jangan mengejarku."

.

.

Jimin baru saja melewati pintu kafe tersebut. Ia berjalan ke sisi sudut kafe yang agak gelap itu dan bersandar di dindingnya yang terbuat dari bata merah.

Jimin masih mendengar suara nafas berat Yoongi di sambungan teleponnya.

.

Yoongi segera tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke sekeliling kafe yang tidak sepi ini untuk mencari sosok Jimin. Namun tak dapat ia temukan di sudut manapun.

"Jimin-_ah._. Jangan pergi." Yoongi berucap pelan, ponselnya masih ia tempelkan di telinganya, berharap Jimin berucap sesuatu disana. Dan ia masih menatap sekeliling dengan wajah yang mulai berangsur-angsur menampakkan raut cemas dan sedih.

"Jimin-_ah._.. Jangan pergi..." Yoongi mulai bergetar, Jimin sama sekali tak bersuara apapun lagi di ponselnya, tetapi masih ada suara helaan nafas berat disana.

Kedua bola mata Yoongi mulai memanas dan dadanya juga merasa sesak tiba-tiba. _Ugh,_ apa Jimin juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Jimin-_ah._.. _Hajima._.."

.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi ketika satu bulir airmata mengalir dari sudut mata kirinya dan mengalir di pipi putih pucat itu.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya sekencang mungkin dengan sebelah tangannya, menahan sekuat mungkin isakannya agar tak terdengar, namun percuma. Ia merosot terduduk begitu saja di lantai. Ponselnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

.

.

"Jimin-_ah._.. Jangan pergi..."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, kali ini ia tak bisa mengalah begitu saja. Yoongi telah berbohong dan itu menunjukkan semuanya.

"Jimin-_ah._.. Jangan pergi..."

Suara lirih Yoongi yang terdengar di ponsel Jimin yang masih tersambung panggilan itu malah membuat perasaan Jimin semakin berdenyut.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan lapisan cairan bening yang menghalangi kedua matanya.

"Jimin_-ah... Hajima._.."

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya erat kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan menonaktifkannya begitu saja.

Ia buru-buru menghampiri dimana motornya terparkir dan segera melajukannya pergi.

Jimin ingin pulang saja. Rasanya lelah sekali perasaannya itu, ia hanya ingin segera pergi tidur dan melupakan semua...

Kalau bisa.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung orang pertama yang menghampiri Yoongi yang saat itu tiba-tiba terduduk begitu saja.

Taehyung mengerti ketika ia mendengar nama Jimin saat Yoongi menyebutnya. Dan sekarang sunbae juteknya itu menangis. Taehyung segera saja ikut berjongkok disampingnya dan memeluknya. Mencoba memberi ketenangan agar tangisannya mereda dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Aku yakin Jimin tak seperti itu, Yoongi-_hyung._.." Bisik Taehyung.

Yoongi hanya tetap terisak. Kedua bahunya bergetar. Dan ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis begitu saja.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya,

Yoongi merasa benar-benar menyesal telah berbohong.

.

.

.

.

Jimin rebahan diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengangkat lembaran-lembaran foto Yoongi dan Myungsoo di tangannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku, _Hyung_?" Jimin menghela napas.

"Apa kau benar mencintaiku?"

Jimin tersenyum miris. Ia mengusap wajah Yoongi di foto itu yang menampakkannya sedang tersenyum begitu manis. Manis sekali.

"Haah. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini."

Jimin meletakkan foto-foto itu disamping meja nakasnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan detakan menyakitkan di dalam dadanya yang tergurat penuh oleh Yoongi itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam tetapi ia masih memegangi ponselnya. Mencoba menghubungi satu nama.

_'Park Bocah Jimin'_

.

Yoongi mengacak rambutnya. Jimin tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Ia juga tak bisa tidur karena momen-momen bersama Jimin juga entah kenapa terus berputar di kepalanya.

.

_"Jimin, angkat teleponku."_

_"Jimin, kau marah?"_

_"Jimin, temui aku besok."_

.

Semuanya tak ada yang terbaca.

Jelas sekali Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi. Dan itu membuat perasaan Yoongi terasa seperti dicubit kecil dan sakit sekali.

Yoongi juga bingung, entah karena mereka memang memiliki _chemistry_ yang kuat. Tetapi yang Yoongi tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Jimin. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi dan Yoongi tak mengetahuinya.

Oh demi apapun, yang tadi itu sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud berbohong. Ia berbicara bohong seperti itu karena...

Karena ingin Jimin datang mengunjunginya di rumah. Bukannya datang ke kafe...

.

.

Yoongi jadi teringat...

Tadi Jimin bilang masa lalu?

Maksudnya masa lalu apa, Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti.

.

Yoongi pikir ia harus bertemu dengan Jimin. Menuntut penjelasan pada bocah brengsek lagi bodoh itu. Yoongi tak peduli, besok ia akan datangi apartemen Jimin.

.

Dan malam itu, Yoongi tertidur sangat tidak nyenyak. Bahkan keesokan paginya ada lingkaran gelap samar di bawah matanya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja akan membuka pintu apartemennya ketika tiba-tiba bel pintu tersebut berbunyi.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, berpikir siapa tamu paginya hari ini. Kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

.

Jimin hanya memberikan tatapan datarnya ketika melihat siapa yang datang sebagai tamunya itu.

Sahabat kesayangannya, Kim Taehyung.

.

"Demi semua anak singa yang lucu, kau membuat Yoongi-_hyung_ menangis kemarin. Jahat sekali!" Seru Taehyung ketika Jimin baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya.

.

Jimin tertegun mendengar pernyataan Taehyung.

Benarkah kemarin itu Yoongi menangis? Karenanya?

.

Jimin buru-buru merubah pandangannya dengan datar dan menatap dingin Taehyung.

"Setelah kulihat dia bermesraan dengan Kim Myungsoo?"

Taehyung segera menepuk jidat Jimin dengan kencang.

"Aduh! Apaan sih?!" Jimin memegangi dahinya yang baru saja dipukul Taehyung itu.

Taehyung hanya menatap Jimin sebal. "Kuberi tahu ya, mereka itu mantanan kali."

"Kenapa aku harus tahu dari orang lain, _sih_?" Jimin manyun. "Lagipula mereka terlalu dekat malam itu dan aku cem—hmph!"

Taehyung buru-buru membekap mulut Jimin dan mendorongnya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya karena mereka barusan masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Bisa berbahaya kalau tetangga-tetangga Jimin terganggu dengan teriakan Jimin yang selalu terdengar heboh itu.

"Justru karena cemburumu itu kau harus diberi tahu orang lain. Dasar kekanakkan!" Sergah Taehyung saat melepas bekapannya. Ia beranjak menuju ruang tamu mungil milik Jimin dan duduk disana.

.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia tidak se-kekanakkan itu _kok_, pikirnya.

Jimin kemudian pergi ke kamarnya. Mengambil foto-foto yang dimilikinya untuk ia tunjukkan pada Taehyung.

Sepertinya Jimin akan 'curhat' semuanya pada Taehyung. _Yeah_, karena memang cuma dia yang selalu membantu dan menasehati Jimin tentang urusan percintaannya.

.

Jimin kembali dari kamarnya.

"Lihat." Jimin meletakkan semua fotonya diatas meja di hadapan Taehyung. "Apa kau pikir setelah melihat itu aku merasa senang? Tentu tidak, Tae!"

Taehyung meraih semua foto-foto itu, ia melongo menatapnya satu-persatu. Kemudian ia mendongak menatap Jimin.

"Darimana kau dapat semua ini?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia lupa menanyakan siapa nama lelaki yang kemarin memberinya semua foto itu.

"_Em._.. Aku lupa menanyakan siapa namanya. Pokoknya orangnya tinggi, rambutnya hitam, matanya cukup besar... _Yeah_." Jimin menerawang.

Taehyung ikutan berpikir.

Sesaat kemudian ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Jangan-jangan itu si Cho—"

.

**TING**

.

Suara bel memotong perkataan Taehyung.

Jimin terkaget di tempatnya berdiri.

"Siapa?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengaktifkan ponselku." Jimin mengendikkan bahu.

"Kenapa pagi ini aku kedatangan dua tamu, sih. Padahal aku harus pergi ke _supermarket._" Keluh Jimin seraya menuju pintu apartemennya untuk melihat siapa yang selanjutnya bertamu.

.

Jimin kembali terdiam dan menatap seseorang di hadapannya dengan datar.

Ada Yoongi yang sedang berdiri disana. Memakai kemeja santai warna hitam dan ripped blue jeansnya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu alaminya itu.

.

Masih tetap terlihat manis di mata Jimin.

.

Jimin sebenarnya ingin sekali memeluk Yoongi sekarang juga. Demi apapun rasanya ia begitu kangen. Terlebih ini pertamakalinya Yoongi datang ke apartemennya atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

Maksudnya tanpa harus Jimin kerjai atau memaksanya lebih dulu.

.

Tetapi bayangan Yoongi bersama Myungsoo di foto itu menghalangi Jimin dan membuat Jimin untuk tetap memilih egonya sendiri.

"Mau apa?"

.

_Nyess._

Yoongi mencoba membalas tatapan tajam dan dingin dari Jimin. Ugh, rasanya sakit sekali melihat Jimin yang biasanya selalu ceria terhadapnya kini menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat. Seolah Yoongi memang yang paling salah disini.

.

"Aku... Ingin berbicara." Ucap Yoongi pelan. Suaranya mendadak agak bergetar.

.

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin di ambang pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Siapa yang da—Ah! Yoongi-_hyung_!" Ucap Taehyung terkejut.

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi itu buru-buru mendorong Taehyung untuk keluar.

Membuat Taehyung memprotes. "Hei hei, apa-apaan ini?"

Kemudian Jimin menatap Yoongi dan mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya. "Kau masuklah."

.

_Ugh,_ Yoongi kembali merasa hatinya berdenyut. Jimin sama sekali tak menyebut namanya. Dan... Mana Jimin yang selalu menautkan tangannya untuk menggenggam lengan Yoongi?

.

Yoongi masuk dengan perlahan dan menghela napas memasuki apartemen Jimin.

.

"HEI—"

"Kau pergilah, Tae. Dan jangan menguping."

**BLAM**

Jimin segera menutup pintu apartemennya. Mengabaikan Taehyung diluar sana yang mengumpatinya.

Yang Jimin butuhkan adalah Yoongi saat ini. Tadi ia bilang ingin berbicara, bukan?

.

_Huh_, Jimin penasaran. Pembicaraan macam apa yang akan disangkal oleh Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi masih berdiri dekat pintu setelah ia memasuki apartemen Jimin. Jimin tak menyuruhnya untuk duduk sama sekali. Ia juga bingung dan jadilah Yoongi hanya terdiam berdiri disana.

"Apa?" Tanya Jimin dingin.

Yoongi kembali menghela napas. Ia kemudian mendongak. Mencoba membalas tatapan dingin dari Jimin.

"Aku minta maaf..." Ucap Yoongi tegas.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku telah berbohong." Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. "Maafkan aku."

Jimin hanya tersenyum miris. "Kalau tentang Kim Myungsoo?"

Kini Yoongi yang menatap Jimin bingung. "Apa hubungannya dengan Kim Myungsoo?"

"_Tch._" Jimin mendecih. Ia beranjak ke ruang tamu mungilnya untuk mengambil foto-foto yang tergeletak di atas meja itu kemudian kembali menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri dekat pintu itu.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan ini?" Tunjuk Jimin.

Yoongi terkaget, terlebih ketika Jimin melemparkan foto-foto tersebut di depan wajahnya kemudian berserakan di lantai.

"Kim Myungsoo?" Yoongi membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Astaga, itu... Masa lalu." Yoongi mencicit pelan. Ia menunduk, menatap foto dirinya bersama Myungsoo.

.

Jimin melangkah mendekati Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi segera mendongak dan perlahan mundur ke belakang.

Jimin terus mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi semakin mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding dan ia tak bisa mundur lagi.

Yoongi kemudian hanya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayunya.

.

Jimin terus menatap Yoongi, dan ketika Yoongi _stuck_ di dinding, Jimin menaruh kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengunci tubuh Yoongi di samping kanan-kiri kepalanya.

"Ji-Jimin..." Yoongi menahan dada Jimin dengan kedua tangannya ketika merasa tatapan tajam Jimin semakin mengintimidasinya dan membuatnya lemas.

.

"Dia mantanmu? Dan kalian masih semesra itu sampai sekarang?" Tanya Jimin dengan nada dinginnya. Ia tersenyum pahit.

.

Yoongi mengerang tidak suka. Sekarang ia mengerti, Jimin sedang cemburu lagi.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku hanya berteman—"

"Berteman tapi kau menerima kalau dia bermanja padamu? Sedangkan aku yang kekasihmu selalu kau tolak? Ironis sekali." Jimin memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap dalam kedua mata Yoongi. Menyelidiknya dengan tajam. Ingin memastikan Yoongi dengan semua ucapannya.

"Myungsoo itu sahabatku, sama seperti kau dan Taehyung_ie_. Kami tidak seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Park Jimin." Yoongi berbicara dengan agak tertahan, demi Tuhan wajah Jimin terlalu dekat dengannya. Sampai Yoongi pikir jika ia berbicara agak cepat, bibirnya bisa saja bersentuhan langsung dengan bibir Jimin.

Jimin berdecih pelan. "Sudah kuduga, kau akan membelanya."

Yoongi kembali mengerang. "Astaga aku tak membelanya, dia hanya masa laluku. Sekarang kita hanya bersahabat. Kenapa kau tak mengerti juga sih?!"

"Aku? Tidak mengerti?" Jimin menunduk, ia menatap foto-foto Myungsoo dan Yoongi yang berserakan di lantai. "Kalau memang semua foto momen itu masa lalu... Kenapa kau masih bersikap sama dengannya? Menatapnya lembut? Dan malam ketika kau bersama dengannya, kau malah berbohong padaku. Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Rasanya menyakitkan."

Ah.

.

Yoongi menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Masih mencoba tetap bersabar menghadapi Jimin. "Dengar, Kim Myungsoo itu—"

"Cukup! Kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama itu sih?! Kenapa kau terus membelanya?!" Jimin menggeram emosi. Tanpa sadar ia membentak Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya terbelalak kaget ketika Jimin membentaknya. Ia gemetar. Secara tersirat Yoongi merasa takut dengan mode Jimin dalam keadaan seperti itu. Penuh emosi, tatapan tajam, nada dingin dan kini juga disertai bentakan. Yoongi hanya bisa meremas bagian depan kaus yang dipakai Jimin.

"Aku tak membelanya, aku dan Myungsoo hanya—"

"Hanya apa?!" Jimin kembali memotong perkataan Yoongi, ia sudah muak sekali dengan nama Kim Myungsoo yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu. Terlebih Yoongi terkesan sekali untuk membelanya. Padahal jelas-jelas disini Jimin yang sedang panas. Dan semua ucapan Yoongi malah membuat Jimin semakin terbakar. Benar-benar emosi yang kuat.

.

Yoongi terdiam. Ia menatap Jimin jengah namun ada sirat ketakutan disana. Kenapa kekasihnya begitu kekanakkan sih?!

.

"Kenapa tak dijawab?" Jimin mengangkat dagunya untuk menunjuk Yoongi. Sangat tidak sopan.

"i apa jangan-jangan sebelum tidur denganku kau sudah lebih dulu tidur dengannya? Makanya kau lebih suka kalau—"

**PLAK.**

Jimin mundur selangkah. Yoongi langsung menamparnya telak dan rasa panas segera menjalar di pipi kiri Jimin.

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah brengsek." Yoongi menunduk. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat ketika merasakan kedua matanya memanas dan airmata hangat meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa di cegah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Berakhir di dagu sebelum akhirnya menetes ke lantai.

.

Apa katanya? Jimin menuduhnya tidur dengan Myungsoo?

Brengsek sekali padahal Yoongi baru pertamakali melakukannya dengan Jimin...

_Ugh,_ sakit sekali dituduh begitu.

.

"Hanya padamu aku telah memberikan semuanya, Bocah brengsek. Apa kau tak mengerti kalau... Kalau aku berkata aku juga mencintaimu?"

Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin. Dan seketika itu juga Jimin langsung membeku. Melihat airmata Yoongi secara langsung seperti itu membuat perasaanya teriris. Sakit sekali.

Jimin jadi merasa bersalah...

.

"Dulu aku memang pernah menyukai Kim Myungsoo... Dia juga sempat menyatakan perasaannya dan kami berpacaran hanya tiga minggu. Tetapi kami tidak akan pernah cocok karena sama-sama terlalu dingin dalam memutuskan semua hal. Jadi, saat itu kuputuskan kalau kami hanya bisa bersahabat saja... Bersama Kim Seokjin juga."

Yoongi terisak di setiap perkataannya. Ia masih berusaha bertahan untuk menatap Jimin.

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu... Aku merasa berbeda. Aku tak bisa bersikap seperti orang lain karena aku..."

Yoongi melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari Jimin, namun masih tetap menatapnya dengan tangisan yang mengiris hati Jimin itu.

"Aku takut semua ini terjadi. Ketika aku memberikan semuanya untukmu... Mempercayaimu seutuhnya... Kau membuatku terjatuh tiba-tiba... Hiks—"

Yoongi menyerah.

Yoongi menunduk dan menutup mulutnya. Mencoba menahan isakannya yang percuma itu.

.

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, mencerna dengan hati-hati setiap perkataan Yoongi yang meluncur begitu saja dengan tulus dari dalam benaknya. Melihatnya menangis malah membuat perasaan Jimin semakin kacau. Mungkin semua ini juga memang salahnya. Ya.

Dan Jimin kini merasa sangat bersalah.

Yoongi itu benar-benar tulus padanya... Jimin hanya kekanakkan karena mudah terpengaruh.

.

Perlahan Jimin mulai melembutkan pandangannya. Ia mendekati Yoongi untuk merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Mengusap punggungnya dan menggerakkan lembut tubuh mereka berdua ke kanan ke kiri. Seperti berdansa. Hanya untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

.

"Berjanjilah untuk mempercayaiku dan tidak mencemburuiku lagi seperti ini." Yoongi mendongak untuk menatap Jimin. Ia masih terisak di pelukan Jimin, dan airmata masih meleleh di kedua mata sayunya dan membuat kedua mata sewarna karamel itu terlihat semakin sayu.

Jimin tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan. Ia menangkup wajah Yoongi dan mengusap airmata di pipi Yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Aku akan berjanji kalau kau tak membuat aku cemburu lagi, _Hyung._"

Yoongi menghentikan tangisannya dan menyisakan sesenggukannya. Kemudian ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Jimin bingung karena perkataannya. Tetapi ia juga menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Jimin terkekeh gemas. Sedang menangis pun, Yoongi tetap terlihat manis dan menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

"Aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin menatap langsung ke dalam manik Yoongi. Memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dalam setiap perkataannya.

.

Yoongi tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat Jimin juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin-_ah_..."

.

Yoongi merona. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Kedua tangannya meremas erat kedua bahu Jimin sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya diantara belahan bibir Jimin.

Menciumnya lembut.

.

Jimin agak terkejut juga Yoongi menciumnya lebih dulu. Namun ia hanya tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

.

Yoongi melepas ciumannya hanya untuk merilis sesenggukannya yang masih tersisa itu. Yoongi hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan kesal dan mencium Jimin kembali dan sesaat kemudian melepasnya lagi karena ia sesenggukan kembali.

.

Jimin yang melihat itu terkekeh gemas. Ia menuntun kedua lengan Yoongi yang berada di bahunya untuk melingkar di lehernya, kemudian meraih pinggang Yoongi untuk ia rengkuh dengan gaya yang sensual.

"Biar aku saja yang menciummu, _Hyung._"

Yoongi semakin merona. Ia mulai mengusak surai belakang rambut Jimin ketika lelaki itu benar-benar mencium bibirnya dengan dalam dan menghisap semua sisa sesenggukan tangis Yoongi tanpa memberinya jeda.

.

.

.

.

**TING! DOK! DOK!**

.

"_Hoi_! Buka pintunya! Aku masih disini, _nih_!"

.

Taehyung menggedor pintu apartemen Jimin dengan gemas. Sebenarnya ia tadi sudah turun untuk pergi. Namun ia terpikir, pembicaraanya tadi dengan Jimin belum selesai, ia yakin Jimin pasti belum mengerti apa-apa. Dan kemudian ada Yoongi terkunci hanya berdua dalam apartemen Jimin. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Taehyung sangat mengkhawatirkan Yoongi. Bagaimana kalau mereka malah semakin bertengkar? Atau saling adu tinju?

Karena Taehyung pikir keduanya punya ego yang tinggi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen Jimin. Menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dan juga memastikan pasangan paling ribet menurut Taehyung itu untuk berjaga-jaga.

.

Jimin dengan tidak rela melepas ciumannya.

Yoongi yang melihat itu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Jimin dengan tangan lembutnya. "Biarkan Taehyung_ie _masuk, kita bisa mengobrol bersama."

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak merasakan usapan lembut dari Yoongi di pipinya.

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian beranjak menuju pintu untuk mempersilakan sahabat hebohnya itu untuk masuk.

.

**Cklek.**

"Lama sekali sih buka pintunya?! Awas kau kalau menyakiti Yoongi-_hyung_ lagi." Taehyung masuk melewati Jimin begitu saja dan menghampiri Yoongi yang masih berdiri disana dengan pandangan sayunya.

Jimin yang melihat sahabatnya jadi _super care_ terhadap Yoongi itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ kau menangis lagi ya?! Apa lagi yang dikatakan bocah sialan itu padamu, _Hyung_?! Sini biar aku tinju wajah jeleknya!"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memeluk bantal sofa dan menguap di tempat duduknya diatas sofa itu dan bersandar bersama Jimin. Kedua matanya yang sembab membuatnya mengantuk. Dan lengan Jimin yang merangkulnya sambil mengusap-usap lengannya membuatnya semakin mengantuk saja.

.

"Oh _well,_ sepertinya aku akan jadi obat nyamuk disini." Taehyung melipat kedua tangan didepan tubuhnya. Menatap Jimin dan Yoongi yang sudah mulai 'nempel' lagi.

Jimin menatap Taehyung malas yang sedang duduk di sofa mungil di hadapannya. "Yasudah, pulang sana."

"Aku sekalian menunggu waktu kencanku saja. Jadi untuk beberapa saat aku akan disini...

Oh iya, tentang Myungsoo _sunbae_—"

Jimin segera mendelik ke arah Taehyung dan memotong ucapannya. "_Aish,_ berhenti sebut nama orang itu."

Taehyung hanya mengabaikan protesan Jimin. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoongi. "Kau kenal kekasih Kim Myungsoo _'kan,_ Yoongi-_hyung?_ Namanya Lee Sungyeol kalau tidak salah..."

.

Yoongi segera menepuk dahinya pelan. Dengan cepat semua masalahnya kemarin bersama Jimin tersusun begitu saja di kepalanya. Yoongi mengerti sekarang. Semua pasti karena orang itu.

Kemudian Yoongi mengerang pelan. "_Choding sunbae_ satu itu..."

Jimin yang tak mengerti maksud Taehyung dan kekasihnya, ia mulai memprotes. "Hei hei maksud kalian siapa sih?!"

"Haruskah aku menjelaskan semuanya?" Yoongi masih menaruh lengan di dahinya. Ia mengerang malas.

.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi, menjauhkan lengan Yoongi untuk menatap kedua mata sayunya.

"Jelaskan, _Hyung_. Aku belum menerima maafmu..."

Yoongi masih dengan tatapan malasnya. "Lho, aku—"

Dan kemudian menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi. Hidung Jimin bahkan sudah bersentuhan dengan pipi Yoongi yang lama-kelamaan muncul semburat rona merah disana.

"Ba-baiklah, cepat menjauh sana!" Yoongi mendorong bahu Jimin dengan gugup. Demi Tuhan masih ada Taehyung disini! _Argh_ Yoongi benar-benar ingin sekali mendorong Jimin ke jurang.

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya. Tetapi ia tak melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu Yoongi. "Ayo, ceritakan semua."

.

Taehyung yang melihat adegan barusan hanya menunjukkan tatapan datarnya.

"Dasar Park Jimin modus." Cibirnya.

.

.

Yoongi menghela nafas untuk menahan kantuknya sebelum ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Jadi...

Lee Sungyeol itu tak pernah akrab denganku, dia selalu menganggapku saingannya karena aku dan Myungsoo pernah berpacaran. Padahal sekarang kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun, tetapi ketika Myungsoo dekat denganku dia selalu datang menegurku..."

"Ah! Malam itu dia tak datang menegurmu _'kan_ Yoongi-_hyung?_ kemungkinan besar ia menemui Jimin..." Pikir Taehyung, Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisa jadi. _Argh,_ pasangan gila itu selalu membuatku repot! Yang satu hobinya _clingy_, satu lagi pencemburu berat. Menyebalkan sekali." Yoongi merengut sebal memikirkannya. Kalau Myungsoo kini bukan sahabatnya, mungkin ia sudah akan bertengkar setiap saat bertemu dengan kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Jimin tersenyum gemas melihat Yoongi. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Nah biar impas nanti kalau kulihat Kim Myungsoo itu bermanja di bahumu lagi, aku juga tak akan segan untuk menegurnya. Enak saja dia seperti itu!" Ucap Jimin berapi-api.

Taehyung dan Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Jimin itu terkadang memang kekanakkan.

Atau memang seringnya begitu.

.

.

Ternyata, bukan cuma Jimin yang merasa memang betah dekat-dekat di leher Yoongi.

Itu saja sih, inti masalahnya.

Berikutnya Jimin akan jauh lebih protektif terhadap kekasihnya itu, _yeah_.

Jimin akan menemui Myungsoo untuk berkata padanya agar tak melakukan kebiasaannya yang _clingy_ itu terhadap Yoongi. Atau ia akan menghajar hidungnya yang mancung itu.

_Well, yeah._

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain...

.

"Hatchi—hatsyuu! _Argh_!" Lelaki tampan itu mengusap ujung hidungnya yang terasa gatal tiba-tiba. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas karpet depan televisi. Sudah sejak setelah ia bangun tidur hari ini mendadak ia bersin-bersin. Padahal apartemen yang ditinggalinya itu cukup bersih dari debu dan kalaupun itu gejala flu, kenapa ia merasa bugar-bugar saja. Aneh bukan.

"Kau sedang sakit, Myung?" Seorang lagi lelaki berambut hitam itu ikut duduk di sebelah seseorang yang ia panggil 'Myung' dari nama aslinya Kim Myungsoo.

Oh _well,_ ia kekasihnya. Lee Sungyeol, kalau mau tahu.

.

Myungsoo bersandar manja di bahu kekasihnya. "Tidak_ kok._.."

Sungyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran. "Jangan-jangan ada yang membica—HATSYUUH!"

Perkataan Sungyeol terpotong oleh bersinnya sendiri. Ia kini merengut menggosok hidungnya karena bersinnya hingga tiga kali berturut-turut.

Myungsoo yang masih bersandar di bahunya itu segera merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dengan gemas. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Jangan-jangan lagi ada yang membicarakan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Sudah tiga hari ini Jimin pergi ke Busan untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya disana.

Dan tentu saja meninggalkan Yoongi.

Tadinya Yoongi diajak untuk ikut juga sih. Tetapi Yoongi menolak. Mau ngapain dia disana...

.

Yoongi tak mengerti mengapa tiga hari ini ia merasa kosong dan dingin sekali. Tak ada suara berisik Jimin...

Tak ada senyuman cerah dari Jimin...

Tak ada pelukan hangat dari Jimin...

Dan juga... _Ehm, _kecupan manis dari Jimin...

Yoongi buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat karena pemikirannya itu, membuat rambut karamelnya bergoyang dan sedikit acak-acak.

Tidak, tidak_ kok_.

Yoongi tak serindu itu _kok_.

.

Ia hanya... Kangen.

.

Yoongi berjalan ke dapur, ia ingin membuat susu hangat dan semangkuk sereal.

Hari ini Yoongi sedang tak enak badan juga, ia merasa pusing, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya jauh terasa lebih hangat. Padahal ini hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Besok ia harus pergi kuliah lagi.

Yoongi menghela napas dan merengut sebal, kedua alisnya menyatu dengan lucu. Ia seharusnya bisa menikmati sekotak es krim siang-siang musim panas begini, bukannya susu hangat dan sereal.

.

Yoongi menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk disana sendirian. Di hadapannya ada semangkuk sereal gandum rasa stroberi dan se-_mug_ besar susu vanilla.

Yoongi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek pesan masuk disana karena ponselnya baru saja bergetar.

.

Dari Jimin,

.

_"Jangan menengok ke belakang, Hyung._

_Atau kau akan menyukainya..."_

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ambigu sekali kekasih bodohnya itu, pikirnya.

Tanpa banyak curiga Yoongi memutar lehernya untuk menengok ke belakang dan—

_What the fuck?!_

.

.

.

.

_**To Be The Last Continued...**_ (?)

.

.

.

.

**Nb: **

Haaai ketemu lagi, seneng deh :3

Aduh, saya bikin MinYoon bickering gak serius kok, mana tega saya ngebiarin pasangan paling unyu ini sama orang lain huhuhu ;_;

Lagian, sebenernya saya bukan yang pecinta hurt/comfort apalagi angst... Serius susah bikinnya (?), cuma bisa menikmati karya orang lain aja hahaha *apa sih* *penting banget*

.

Okee, chapter depan 'spesial chapter' yaa abis itu tamat hohoho XD

.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau berkomentar di kolom review sampe saya bingung mau jawabnya gimana haha terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Sumbangan ide, kritik, dan sarannya selalu diterima kapan saja, lho.

Review, please? :3

.


	14. Chapter 14

Yoongi menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk disana sendirian. Di hadapannya ada semangkuk sereal gandum rasa stroberi dan se-_mug_ besar susu vanilla.

Yoongi kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek pesan masuk disana karena ponselnya baru saja bergetar.

.

Dari Jimin,

.

_"Jangan menengok ke belakang, Hyung._

_Atau kau akan menyukainya..."_

.

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Ambigu sekali kekasih bodohnya itu, pikirnya.

Tanpa banyak curiga Yoongi memutar lehernya untuk menengok ke belakang dan—

_What the fuck?!_

.

.

.

.

**Jimin/Yoongi/****Boy's Love****/Chaptered**

_Do not plagiarize._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

_MUAH! _

.

Jimin dengan senyuman riangnya itu memberikan Yoongi sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya dengan singkat.

.

Sebenarnya Jimin dengan tidak sopannya sudah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia memasuki kediaman kakak-beradik Min itu dan bersembunyi di balik pintu dapur sejak Yoongi turun dari lantai atas untuk membuat makanannya.

Jimin baru saja kembali dari Busan dan sengaja ingin memberi kekasihnya itu kejutan, _like always. _

.

Yoongi kaget bukan main, ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kursinya kalau Jimin tak merangkul bahunya. Jimin tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu ia menolehkan kepalanya.

_Hell,_ ia benar-benar terkejut. Kaget, _man_.

.

"Kau membuatku kaget, Bodoh!" Yoongi memukul bahu Jimin dengan keras.

Jimin meringis sakit mengusap bahunya. "Ehehe." Cengirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?!" Yoongi membetulkan duduknya, tetapi ia duduk menyamping di kursi meja makan itu agar bisa berhadapan dengan Jimin yang ikut duduk di kursi lain didekatnya.

.

Yoongi kemudian menatap datar Jimin ketika lelaki itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar merah segar yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Buat apaan?" Tanya Yoongi datar. Ia hanya menatap bunga tersebut dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

Jimin tersenyum gemas. "Terima dulu saja, _Hyung._"

Yoongi memutar mata malas kemudian menerimanya dari tangan Jimin. "Aku sedang tak ingin melihat bunga, ini membuat—eh eh apaan _nih_."

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya dengan lucu ketika sesuatu mengulur dari tangkai bunga mawar itu ketika ia mengangkatnya. Dan Yoongi menemukan untaian kecil disana.

Yoongi melepas benda berwarna _silver_ yang melilit tangkai bunga tersebut dan mengernyit heran menatapnya.

Sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf 'J'.

.

"Kalung?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Untukmu, _Hyung._"

Yoongi masih membolak-balikkan kalung di tangannya itu. Memperhatikan bandulnya yang berbentuk huruf 'J' dengan satu manik permata hitam kecil di ujung atasnya. "Untukku? Huruf J?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Iya. Aku juga pakai, _kok_. Milikku huruf 'Y'" Jimin mengeluarkan bandul kalung yang dipakainya dari balik kaus abu-abunya dan menunjukkannya pada Yoongi.

Benar saja bandul kalung yang dipakai Jimin itu dengan huruf 'Y', ada satu permata hitam kecil di perpotongannya, sama seperti yang Yoongi pegang.

.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bilang ini kalung pasangan? Huruf 'Y' itu namaku dan 'J' ini untuk namamu?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jimin semangat. "Bagus _'kan, Hyung?_ Aku memesannya di toko langganan ibuku. Hehehe."

Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sini aku pakaikan untukmu." Jimin meraih kalung ditangan Yoongi, membuka pengaitnya dan ia duduk mendekati Yoongi untuk melingkarkan lengannya bersama kalung itu ke leher Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya terdiam ketika Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memakaikannya kalung. Hal itu membuat Yoongi tanpa sengaja terus menatap kedua mata sipitnya yang saat ini sedang tak terpoles _eyeliner_ sedikitpun.

Yoongi suka melihat tatapan tegas dari kedua mata sipit itu.

.

Jimin memang sedang memasang kalung tersebut untuk Yoongi. Jimin tak membalas tatapan Yoongi tapi ia dapat merasakan Yoongi sedang menatapinya.

Iseng, Jimin mulai menggoda. "Ingin kucium, _eoh_?"

.

Yoongi berkedip. Kemudian ia mendorong dada Jimin agar menjauh darinya. Ia agak merona.

Tetapi Jimin tetap mempertahankan jaraknya dengan Yoongi. Kemudian setelah ia selesai memakaikan kalung untuk Yoongi, ia mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap kedua manik karamel itu.

Sejenak, Jimin terlena dengan tatapan itu. Dan Jimin akan selalu terlena dengan pancaran manik karamel sayu itu.

"_Bogoshippeo_, Yoongi-_hyung._.."

.

Lengan Jimin yang masih berada di leher Yoongi itu kemudian menariknya perlahan untuk mendekat.

Dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam, Jimin menatap langsung kedua bola mata Yoongi dan ketika ia hampir mencium bibirnya, Jimin berbisik kembali disana.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..."

.

Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya ketika bisikan Jimin menyapu wajahnya.

Selanjutnya Jimin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di awal.

Yoongi segera membalas ciuman hangat itu, ia meremas kaus Jimin di dadanya dan bibirnya mulai bergerak mengikuti arah kemana Jimin menjelajah bibirnya.

Memberi Jimin sebuah jawaban kalau ia juga merindukan kekasih berisiknya itu melalui tindakannya.

.

Jimin melepaskan ciumannya ketika ia mulai merasakan nafas Yoongi mulai memendek, ia tak ingin membuat Yoongi terengah dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan dalam di sudut bibirnya.

.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya ketika Jimin mengakhiri pagutannya dan langsung menatap manik hitam Jimin yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

_Ugh,_ menghadirkan debaran halus yang nyaman untuk yang kesekian kalinya bagi Yoongi. Dan juga Jimin.

.

Jimin tersenyum dan sebelah lengannya naik ke pipi Yoongi dan mengelus rona yang hadir disana dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kudengar dari Yoonjae-_hyung_ kau sedang sakit ya?"

Yoongi hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke bawah dan menatap Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh. Menggemaskan sekali, pikirnya.

.

Jimin meraih ransel yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di punggungnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal ukuran sedang dari sana.

Jimin mulai membuka kotaknya, "Kau gak pernah makan sayuran _sih, Hyung_. Jadinya gampang sakit _'kan._"

Yoongi melongok untuk melihat isi kotak yang dibawa Jimin, isinya sebuah masakan... _Umm_ apa ya? Yoongi tak mengerti tapi yang pasti itu sayuran semua. Brokoli... Jagung... Wortel... Ada potongan daging ayamnya juga _sih._

Dan melihat itu membuat Yoongi semakin menurunkan sudut bibirnya ke bawah. Cemberut.

"_Nah,_ singkirkan serealmu, ayo makan ini." Jimin mulai menyendokkan sedikit nasi dan sayurannya.

Yoongi buru-buru menggeleng.

Jimin juga ikutan menggeleng.

"Ayo AAA~" Jimin membuka mulutnya seolah mengajarkannya pada Yoongi.

"Tidak—"

"Aku punya _cheesecake._"

"Bohong, mana?"

Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya, memicingkan dagu untuk menantang Jimin yang katanya punya_ cheesecake_.

Jimin menyeringai. "Kalau kau mau kuenya, kau harus makan sayuran ini lebih dulu. Setelah itu..."

Jimin menaruh sendoknya lebih dulu. Kemudian mengeluarkan satu lagi wadah kotak transparan dari ranselnya. Membuka tutupnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Yoongi.

.

Yoongi menelan ludah perlahan menatap isi kotak tersebut. Beneran _cheesecake,_ pake _icing cream_ pula. _Ukh,_ sialan si Park Jimin. Beli dimana dia.

"Untukku semua—"

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng dan menutup kembali wadah tersebut. "Tidak setelah kau makan sayuran ini. Ayo _ppali ppali!_ AAA~" Jimin meraih sendok yang berisi sayuran sebelumnya, mengarahkannya kembali pada Yoongi.

Yoongi cemberut. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Jimin menatapnya gemas.

"Jimin sialan, aku mau kuenya seka—"

_Hump!_

Jimin buru-buru mengarahkan sendok isi tumis sayuran itu ke mulut Yoongi ketika ia membuka mulutnya dan berbicara.

"Kunyah, kunyah~"

Yoongi membulatkan mata karena terkejut, dan ia buru-buru mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya itu dan meraih _mug _susu vanillanya kemudian meminumnya dengan agak terburu.

Yoongi mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya kemudian menatap tajam Jimin.

"Bodoh! Sini biar aku makan sendiri!" Protesnya yang membuat Jimin tersenyum senang dan menyodorkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi sayuran itu mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Habiskan ya, _Hyung!_"

.

.

Jimin menopang dagunya diatas meja dan menatap Yoongi gemas. Ia menunggu Yoongi yang tak kunjung menghabiskan sayurannya. Baru habis setengahnya saja.

"Lama banget sih makannya, keburu disemutin _nih—"_

"Aku selesai." Yoongi menuang air putih yang berada di meja makan itu untuk menyaratkan kerongkongannya. _Ukh,_ Yoongi itu bukan pecinta sayuran. Dalam hidupnya ia jarang sekali makan makanan berwarna-warni seperti itu. Bukannya gak doyan juga _sih_, ia hanya tak menyukainya. Karena bagi Yoongi sayuran itu hambar.

"Eeeh kok tidak dihabiskan _sih, Hyung_. Nanti—"

Yoongi mulai cemberut kembali, ia kemudian menatap Jimin memohon dan menengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Jimin.

"Kue nya?"

Serangan mendadak akan melumpuhkan Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh dalam pikirannya.

.

Jimin mendecak, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Yoongi. Jimin mana tega kan jadinya kalau Yoongi sudah bersikap manis seperti itu. Walau Jimin tahu semua sikap itu hanya sesaat demi keinginannya sendiri, namun Jimin juga tahu, hal kecil semacam inilah yang membuatnya semakin mencintai Yoongi.

.

Jimin kemudian mengerang. "Yaah baiklah, _cheesecake_nya untukmu." Jimin membuka kotak wadah lainnya yang berisi kue itu ke hadapan Yoongi, sedangkan kotak makanan yang masih berisi hampir setengahnya habis oleh sayuran tadi itu segera Yoongi menjauhkannya ke tengah meja makan.

Yoongi meraih garpu dan mulai melahap _cheesecake_ tersebut dengan pandangan berbinar. Ada sekilas senyum disana.

"Jangan sekaligus dihabiskan, _Hyung._ Nanti kau bisa sakit perut."

Yoongi tak mempedulikan ucapan Jimin dan tetap melahap kuenya dengan semangat.

.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum gemas. Padahal Yoongi katanya sedang tak enak badan, tetapi ada _cheesecake_ kini ia seolah lupa kalau ia sedang sakit.

Jimin kembali menggeleng dan ia bingung kenapa Yoongi sangat menyukai hal-hal yang mengandung kolesterol tinggi seperti itu. Daging... Berbagai macam makanan manis... _Ck_.

Jimin harus sering mengontrol apa yang dimakan oleh Yoongi dan menyelinginya dengan makanan sehat lainnya.

.

Jimin masih menatapi Yoongi dengan gemas. Sesekali ia terkekeh dibuatnya.

Yoongi yang tak menatap Jimin dapat merasakan Jimin yang memperhatikannya. Lama-lama ia risih juga.

"Apa sih liat-liat." Ucapnya jutek kemudian melahap kue yang ia potong dengan garpunya.

"_Hm?_" Jimin hanya bergumam. Kemudian dengan iseng Jimin mencolek krim _cheesecake_ tersebut dengan telunjuknya dan menorehkannya di pipi Yoongi.

"Yak!" Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dengan sebal.

Melihat Yoongi yang menoleh kearahnya, Jimin mencolek krimnya lagi dan menorehkannya di pipi Yoongi yang lain. Sehingga kini ada dua torehan krim di kedua pipi Yoongi.

"_Uuh,_ lucunyaa~ hahaha." Jimin tertawa senang, kedua matanya menyipit karenanya.

"_Ish! _Apa-apaan sih!" Yoongi cemberut kesal dengan ulah Jimin. Ia dengan sebal mencolek krim putih tersebut dengan tiga jarinya sekaligus.

"Sini kau, Bo—" Yoongi mendadak terdiam ketika dengan cekatan tangannya yang mengarah ke wajah Jimin untuk memoleskan krim di tangannya, Jimin malah menahan pergelangan tangannya dan menjilati jari Yoongi yang berlumuran krim itu satu-persatu. "—doh."

Jimin menatap nakal ke arah Yoongi sembari mengulumi jarinya.

Wajah Yoongi mulai memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mencoba menarik lengannya menjauh dari mulut Jimin. Tetapi hal itu malah membuat jarinya bergesekkan dengan gigi Jimin dan lidah Jimin semakin menghisap jarinya. Astaga, jangan sampai Yoongi mendesah hanya karena Jimin mengulumi jarinya.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi jadi terdiam dengan wajah memerah dan masih terdapat krim di kedua pipinya itu hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Dan Jimin tak bisa menghindari untuk tidak tersenyum gemas menatapnya.

.

Jimin mendorong kursi yang didudukinya agak menjauh dari meja makan. Ia melepas jari Yoongi dari mulutnya untuk kemudian berdiri menghadap Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mendongak menatap dengan bingung Jimin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Jimin kemudian menunduk, sebelah lengannya memegang dagu Yoongi dan mengangkatnya untuk membuat Yoongi mendongak kearahnya. Yoongi jadi semakin gugup.

"Jim—"

.

Jimin menunduk untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat rona pipi Yoongi kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya ke salah satu pipi Yoongi kemudian—

_KRAUK._

-menggigit pipinya dengan gemas.

Tepat dimana krim yang Jimin torehkan disana.

.

Yoongi membulatkan lagi kedua mata kecilnya ketika merasakan Jimin menggigit pipinya, dan menatapnya sok polos.

"Yak! Yak! Apaan digigit?!" Yoongi menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong bahu Jimin namun Jimin telah lebih dulu menahan keduanya.

Jimin segera mengemut krim yang menempel di pipi Yoongi itu hingga bersih kemudian mengecupnya sebentar sebelum melepaskannya.

"Manisnyaaa~" Jimin nyengir menatap Yoongi yang balik menatapnya sebal dan merona.

"A-apaan sih." Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri karen gugup, hal itu membuat Jimin yang masih menunduk menghadapnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena terbentur dengan tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"E-eh _Hyung_—"

Jimin terhuyung ke belakang, ia mencoba menahan dengan sebelah kakinya ke belakang namun tetap saja Jimin payah menjaga keseimbangannya.

Dan pada akhirnya Jimin jatuh terduduk di kursinya kembali, tak lupa ia menarik kedua lengan Yoongi dan membuatnya jatuh di pangkuannya.

.

"A-APAAN—"

Demi semua daging yang dicintai Yoongi, Jimin sama sekali tak merencanakan semua ini, tetapi Yoongi bisa kebetulan duduk di pangkuannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Dan Jimin tak akan menyiakan kesempatan seperti ini. Ia terkekeh dalam hati.

.

Yoongi gugup, _hei_. Ia berdiri dengan refleks, dan ketika Jimin menarik tangannya, refleksnya adalah memeluk leher Jimin dengan erat karena ia merasa sempat takut akan terjatuh ke lantai.

.

Tetapi apa?

Akhirnya Yoongi tetap memeluk leher Jimin dan berakhir mendarat di pangkuan Jimin dengan duduk menyamping.

_Hell._ Membuat Yoongi semakin merona saja.

.

Jimin buru-buru memeluk pinggang Yoongi yang berada di pangkuannnya sebelum kekasihnya itu memberontak.

"Tetap seperti ini, _Hyung._ Kumohon..." Bisik Jimin pelan.

Yoongi yang sudah bersiap untuk memukul punggung Jimin mengurungkan niatnya. Jimin yang berbisik pelan disamping telinganya membuatnya terdiam. Tuh _'kan_ ia berdebar lagi...

.

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia lemas dan terlalu malas untuk berontak lagi. Yoongi juga jadi merasakan lagi tubuhnya yang sedang tak enak badan itu. Pusing dan lemas. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Yoongi menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Jimin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin.

"Kuenya..."

Yoongi mengulurkan lengannya.

.

Jimin ingin sekali menggigit kekasihnya lagi. Yoongi begitu menggemaskan. Dan Jimin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk erat pinggang Yoongi dengan gemas.

"Kuenya..."

Yoongi menengadahkan lengannya ke arah wadah _cheesecake_ yang masih berada diatas meja makan. Ia terlihat malas sekali untuk bangkit dari bahu Jimin dan tetap diam disana tanpa mau merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

Jimin terkekeh gemas. Ia kemudian menunduk memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Yoongi yang masih setia menyandarkan kepalanya itu di bahu Jimin.

"Yak!" Yoongi merona dan memukul dada Jimin karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba lagi menciumnya.

"Aduh." Jimin pura-pura meringis. Tetapi kemudian sebelah lengannya meraih wadah_ cheesecake_ yang tinggal tersisa beberapa potong itu untuk dibawa ke pangkuan Yoongi. "Kau benar-benar berniat menghabiskannya ya."

Yoongi tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin. Dan ia mulai melahap _cheesecake icing cream_ itu. "Suruh siapa ngasih."

Jimin berdecak dan mengusap lengan atas Yoongi dengan gemas. "Supaya kau makan sayur."

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas merespon ucapan Jimin.

.

Jadi ia disogok _nih _ceritanya?

.

"Omong-omong, _Hyung._..," Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi, ingin menciumnya kembali. Tetapi Yoongi telah lebih dulu mencium gelagat Jimin dan mendorong pipinya.

"Kau berat juga ya, hehe."

_Twitch._

Yoongi menghentikan laju garpunya untuk mendelik ke arah Jimin.

"Bilang aja gendut, Bodoh!" Deliknya.

Jimin terkekeh mendengar respon Yoongi. Ia dengan gemas mencubit hidung Yoongi. Menimbulkan erangan kesal kembali dari Yoongi. "_Aish!_"

"Nggak _kok._" Kali ini Jimin mencuri kecupan di dahi Yoongi. "Aku suka Yoongi-_hyung_ yang montok. _Uugh~_"

.

Dan berikutnya Yoongi menyikut perut Jimin dengan keras karena perkataannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yoonjae baru saja pulang sore itu. Ia menenteng dua kantung plastik belanjaaan keperluan makanan untuk dirinya dan Yoongi.

"_Ck,_ kebiasaan kan pintunya suka gak dikunci." Gumam Yoonjae ketika ia memasuki rumahnya.

Yoonjae berjalan, ketika ia melewati ruang tamu, alisnya mengerut heran. "Barusan aku lihat motor Jimin _deh,_ dimana dia sekarang? Di kamar Yoongi?"

Yoonjae kemudian hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkah menuju dapur untuk menata belanjaan yang dibawanya itu.

.

Sesampainya di ambang pintu dapur, Yoonjae terkejut bukan main. Ia menganga dengan wajah yang memerah padam melihat adegan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Yoongi yang duduk dipangkuan Jimin. Meskipun hanya sebagian wajah Jimin yang dapat ia lihat sedang memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati dan Yoongi yang tak dapat melihatnya karena di pangkuan Jimin membuatnya membelakangi pintu dapur dimana Yoonjae sekarang berdiri.

Yoonjae tahu, mereka sedang berciuman. _U__g__h,_ ia bahkan juga dapat melihat lengan Jimin yang menari-nari di punggung Yoongi dari balik baju tidurnya.

.

"_Emm guys_? Tolong jangan kotori dapurku?"

Jimin langsung membuka kedua matanya mendengar suara orang lain dan langsung menatap Yoonjae yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur itu.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, ia buru-buru melepaskan ciumannya dengan Jimin dan beranjak berdiri dari pangkuannya dengan wajah memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya.

_Hell_, lagi-lagi kepergok...

.

Yoongi gelagapan, ia tak berani menatap kakaknya.

Sejurus kemudian Yoongi melangkah menjauhi dapur dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan langkah terburu, ia sungguh malu. Dan ketika ia melewati Yoonjae, ia ingin sekali melakban mulut kakak satu-satunya itu.

"_Aigoo, uri_ Yoongi benar-benar sudah dewasa ternyata—"

"_Argggh!_" Yoongi mengacak rambutnya kesal dan berlari keluar dapur menuju kamarnya. Ingin segera menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas bantal. _'Aduuuh, memalukan!'_ Umpat Yoongi dalam pikirannya.

.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia masih duduk disana dan mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri merasakan manisnya Yoongi yang masih tertinggal disana. Wajahnya memerah merasakan Yoonjae menatapinya terus-menerus.

.

"_Emm Hyung?_ Yang tadi itu—"

Yoonjae berjalan menuju meja makan untuk meletakkan belanjaannya dan memotong perkataan Jimin.

"Tak apa. Aku salut padamu dapat membuat Yoongi seperti itu." Yoonjae terkekeh menggoda dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Jimin. "Ia jadi terlihat jauh lebih berwarna daripada sebelumnya hahaha." Tawa Yoonjae membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang memerah seperti tadi.

Jimin hanya semakin canggung dan mengusap belakang kepalanya. Ia jadi bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"Oh! Tumisan siapa itu?"

Yoonjae melihat sisa makanan yang tak dihabiskan Yoongi itu.

"Ehehe aku yang membawanya, untuk Yoongi-_hyung_. Dia susah sekali makan sayuran ya,_ Hyung_." Jimin masih agak canggung. Tetapi ia mencoba mengakrabkan suasana.

Yoonjae duduk dan menghela nafas disana. "Haaah anak itu memang harus dirayu dulu buat yang satu ini."

.

"Omong-omong kedatanganku sangat mengganggu ya? Yoongi sampai pergi begitu kekeke." Yoonjae mulai menggoda.

Jimin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih ada semburat merah disana. "Ti-tidak kok, _Hyung_! Sama sekali tidak!" Ucapnya cepat.

Padahal, tetap saja Jimin mengeluh dalam hati acaranya barusan terganggu, Yoongi-nya jadi kabur.

"_Emm..." _Jimin berdiri, ia meraih mug besar susu milik Yoongi yang masih berisi setengahnya itu. "Aku menyusul Yoongi-_hyung_ dulu ya,_ Hyung._"

"_Hm._"

Jimin segera melangkah untuk menjauhi dapur. Sebelum Yoonjae kembali menggodanya.

"Oh iya Jimin." Panggil Yoonjae, membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh kearah Yoonjae.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Tolong jangan dilanjutkan di kamar. Kecuali kalau aku pergi nanti ya." Godanya, ia terkekeh ke arah Jimin.

Jimin kembali merona, ia tersenyum kikuk ke arah Yoonjae.

"I-iya... Hehe."

._.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Yoongi terbangun dengan kondisi jauh lebih sehat. Entah karena sayuran yang Jimin berikan atau karena _cheesecake _yang dia habiskan sendiri, atau hal 'tersembunyi' yang lain, tapi yang pasti hari ini ia merasa segar.

Dan Yoongi segera bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah pagi itu.

Seperti biasa, sebelum ia keluar dari rumahnya, Jimin sudah _standby_ dengan motornya dan senyuman cerianya untuk menyambut pagi Yoongi dan berangkat bersama.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi_-hyung._ Kau terlihat tambah manis setiap harinya~"

.

.

Jimin sedang berkutat dengan sebuah _block note_ di tangannya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan kelas bahasanya dan kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi perpustakaan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius, sesekali ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"_Aish,_ ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan." Keluhnya.

.

Sebenarnya Jimin sedang mencoba membuat sebuah lirik.

Iya, lirik.

Niatnya sih ingin membuat sebuah lagu yang bisa ia nyanyikan sendiri. Seperti yang selalu Yoongi lakukan.

Dan Jimin ingin mempersembahkannya untuk Yoongi tentu saja.

Bukan dalam rangka hari yang 'terlalu' spesial juga _sih_, tetapi Jimin sedang ingin mengungkapkannya dengan sebuah lagu untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

.

Tetapi apa,

Jangankan sebuah lagu.

Membuat liriknya saja sudah membuat Jimin frustasi beberapa hari ini.

Lebih sulit dari membuat tiga laporan sekaligus, serius.

Dan Jimin kembali mengusap wajahnya sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya terkejut.

.

Oh.

Ini dia kekasih manis kesayangannya,

Min Yoongi.

.

"Ngapain sih?" Yoongi menarik kursi di sebelah Jimin, ia meletakkan diktatnya diatas meja.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering berada di perpus dengan wajah yang jauh lebih kusut seperti itu. Jelek sekali." Yoongi berucap dengan juteknya. Dan hal itu justru membuat Jimin semakin gemas. Karena ia tahu, diam-diam Yoongi memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?

'_Aigoo, manisnyaaa._' Jimin terkekeh dalam hati.

.

"Sejelek apa sih, _Hyung_? Orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati ini, _hm?_" Jimin mulai menggoda, ia mendekatkan kursinya kearah Yoongi. Tak lupa ia menutup _block note_-nya, jangan sampai Yoongi tahu lebih dulu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Yoongi hanya memutar kedua bola mata karamelnya dengan bosan mendengar celotehan Jimin. "Jelek sekali."

"Menyingkirlah, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku."

Jimin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Aku sudah tak ada kelas. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai dan kita pulang bersama."

"_Hm,_ terserah."

.

.

Yoongi baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kemudian ia merentangkan kedua lengannya keatas dan menggerakkan semua jari-jari tangannya. "Selesai." Gumamnya malas.

Yoongi kemudian menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran menatap Jimin yang tertidur menelungkupkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi diatas meja.

Kemudian Yoongi dengan perlahan ikut menyamakan posisinya dengan Jimin, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menghadap Jimin.

Yoongi menatap lucu Jimin yang sedang terpejam itu. Menikmati setiap lekuk wajahnya yang damai ketika ia diam seperti ini.

Yoongi jadi terkekeh. Jimin itu kalau lagi bangun seringnya membuat Yoongi kesal. Tetapi ketika ia sedang tertidur begini, Yoongi jadi tak tega kalau mengingat ia sering membentaknya.

.

Ketika Yoongi masih asyik dengan pemikirannya sambil menatapi Jimin, tiba-tiba Jimin membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menatap Yoongi. Masih dengan kepala tertelungkup dan mereka saling berhadapan.

Yoongi kaget melihat Jimin yang tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya. Kemudian ia mendengus kesal setelah perkataan Jimin.

"Senang melihat wajah tampanku, _eoh_?" Ucap Jimin narsis.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas puas mendengar hasil rekamannya sendiri.

Ia berpikir, berapa lama dia membuat satu bait lirik yang dapat dinyanyikannya itu.

Oh, hampir dua bulan. _Yeah,_ hampir dua bulan juga ia bertindak-tanduk mencurigakan dengan anehnya di hadapan Yoongi karena tingkahnya yang selalu berdiam diri dan kentara sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. (Yang membuat Yoongi sempat ngambek juga karena Jimin sedikit mengabaikannya)

Jimin itu tipe orang yang terbuka, ketika ia bertingkah 'berbeda' maka orang-orang di sekelilingnya akan dengan mudah menyadarinya.

Berbeda dengan Yoongi, Jimin bahkan perlu akan terus menanyainya ini-itu atau bahkan memaksanya untuk menjelaskannya karena Jimin sendiri kadang kelewat tidak peka.

_Huh_, sepertinya Yoongi harus berpikir kembali alasan mengapa ia bisa menerima Jimin begitu saja.

.

Jimin segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang kesayangannya itu. Ia tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamarnya membayangkan hari esok.

Ya, besok Jimin akan merencanakan kencannya lagi dengan Yoongi.

.

Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, tak lupa Jimin mengirimkan pesan ucapan selamat malam yang manis untuk kekasihnya itu.

Pesan yang di buka Yoongi setelah lewat tengah malam ia terbangun karena haus. Sebelumnya ia telah lebih dulu tertidur.

.

"Selamat malam, Yoongi-_hyung_. Besok temui aku di suatu tempat ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, pakai selimutmu dengan benar dan bermimpilah dengan indah. Aku mencintaimu, Karamel~ :*"

.

.

.

.

Hari itu gerimis. Hari minggu yang menenangkan tentunya. Membuat orang-orang jauh lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dibalik selimut dan menikmati makanan atau minuman hangat.

Tak terkecuali Yoongi, ia juga menikmati hari minggunya dengan bergelung seperti kepompong dengan selimutnya di ruang santai bersama kakaknya dan menonton film bersama. Ada dua toples biskuit cokelat untuk mereka jadikan camilan dan satu mug besar milik Yoongi yang berisi susu vanilla hangat favoritnya itu.

.

Yoongi kemudian mengerang malas ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

Dengan enggan ia mengulurkan lengannya keluar dari selimut untuk meraih smartphonenya itu dan membuka isi pesannya.

Lagi-lagi dari Jimin.

.

_"Hyung, temui aku di tempat biasa, taman depan kota, sekarang. Aku tungguuu~ :*"_

.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia menengok ke arah jendela dan dapat melihat cuaca diluar agak gelap dan hujan rintik pun dapat Yoongi dengar.

_Ugh,_ dia malas sekali menemui Jimin kalau saat-saatnya seperti ini.

.

Yoongi membalas pesan dari Jimin dengan cepat.

_"Jangan pergi, sepertinya seharian ini akan turun hujan, tetaplah di apartemenmu."_

.

Yoongi kembali dengan tontonannya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Jimin kembali membalas pesannya.

.

_"Aku sudah jalan, Hyung. Cepat kemari, aku akan menunggumu."_

.

Haaah.

Yoongi dengan gemas membalas pesan itu. Ia sedang tak ingin beranjak dari gelungan selimutnya demi apapun juga...

_"Jimin, kembali pulang ke apartemenmu. Besok aku akan menemuimu di kampus, oke?"_

.

Kali ini balasan dari Jimin datang agak lama. Membuat Yoongi tanpa sadar kembali tenggelam dalam tontonan film yang ia tonton bersama kakaknya itu sampai satu jam kemudian.

.

Yoongi meneguk pelan susunya ketika film yang di tontonnya telah menampakkan _credit_ yang menunjukkan bahwa film tersebut telah berakhir.

Yoonjae bangkit dari duduknya dan bergerak menuju _dvd player._

"Ah lumayan." Gumamnya sembari melepas kepingan _dvd_ lainnya untuk mereka tonton. "Ayo kita coba yang ini." Setelah memasukkan kepingan _dvd _yang lain untuk menggantikan yang sebelumnya, Yoonjae kembali duduk di sofa sebelah Yoongi yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya itu.

.

Yoongi sedang serius menonton filmnya dan tiba-tiba konsentrasinya buyar begitu saja ketika tutup toples yang ia pegang terjatuh.

Hal itu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Ketika Yoongi ingin mencoba meraih tutup toples itu, kedua maniknya tanpa sengaja mengarah pada ponselnya yang masih berkedip tanda ada pesan yang belum terbuka.

.

Astaga, Yoongi lupa tak mengecek ponselnya kembali ketika terakhir kali ia mengirim pesan kepada Jimin.

Dan Yoongi buru-buru meraih _smartphone_nya itu.

Ada pesan dari Jimin yang belum terbaca dan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab juga dari Jimin.

.

_"Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Hyung."_

.

Jawaban pesan yang diterima Yoongi lewat sejam yang lalu itu membuat Yoongi membulatkan matanya. Ia buru-buru mendial nomor Jimin.

.

_"Yoongi-hyu—"_

_"Kau dimana sekarang, Jimin-ah?!"_

.

Jimin tersenyum mendengar suara Yoongi yang agak membentak namun terdengar nada khawatir disana.

Jimin mengubah posisi berdirinya. Ia sedang berdiri di samping bangku taman dengan sebuah payung putih untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Sesekali ia merapatkan jaket kulitnya yang tak terlalu berpengaruh untuk membuatnya hangat dari hujan itu. Terlebih Jimin sudah berdiri disana di bawah hujan lebih dari sejam untuk menunggu Yoongi. Tentu saja ia kedinginan. Belum lagi cipratan air hujan yang mengenai sisi tubuhnya dan sepatunya yang kebasahan. Bibir dan jari-jari Jimin bahkan sudah memucat.

.

_"Aku menunggumu, Hyung..."_

Jimin tersenyum masih dengan menempelkan ponsel ditelinganya.

_"Aish, kenapa tidak pulang saja sih?!" _

_"'Kan sudah kubilang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan hari ini. Jadi—"_

_"Yasudah, aku akan segera kesana."_

Dan Yoongi menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Percuma berdebat begitu, ia tahu Jimin itu keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Jadi ia harus mengalah.

.

Jimin tersenyum. Ia tak akan bisa marah pada Yoongi ketika mendengar nada khawatir darinya mengkhawatirkan Jimin. Meskipun ia telah membuat Jimin menunggu berjam-jam sekalipun.

.

.

"_Aish,_ bocah ini." Yoongi mengacak rambutnya.

"Kenapa _deh_?" Yoonjae yang merasa terganggu dengan gumaman malas Yoongi menatap bingung adiknya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu." Setelahnya Yoongi memaksakan tubuhnya yang malas itu untuk segera bangkit dan buru-buru melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk memakai jaket tebalnya dan selembar syal tipis untuk melingkari lehernya.

Sebelum keluar rumahnya, tak lupa Yoongi meraih sebuah payung untuk dibawanya karena di luar masih menampakkan hujan yang turun dengan awetnya sejak pagi tadi itu.

.

Yoongi membuka payungnya ketika ia turun dari bus. Ia segera berdiri di sisi penyeberangan jalan untuk menunggu lampunya berwarna merah.

Yoongi melihat ke seberang jalan. Dapat Yoongi lihat seorang lelaki berdiri agak jauh di taman itu. Mengenakan jaket hitam dan sebuah payung putih untuk menghindarinya dari terpaan hujan.

.

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi yang datang berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dapat ia lihat raut kekhawatiran disana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga,_ Hyung._"

Yoongi menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak pulang saja _sih?!_" Serunya kesal. Tetapi Yoongi kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menatap Jimin khawatir. Jimin yang kedinginan, bibirnya memucat, dan pandangannya yang jadi agak sayu. Membuat Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah telah membuatnya menunggu lebih dari sejam di bawah hujan.

"Maaf membuatmu repot. Karena aku akan selalu menunggumu,_ Hyung_. Apapun yang terjadi."

Dan perkataannya semakin membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Yoongi melepas payungnya begitu saja dan ia menubruk tubuh Jimin untuk ia peluk.

.

Jimin kaget dan ia mengarahkan payungnya agak ke depan agar Yoongi tak kebasahan oleh air hujan.

"Kau bodoh, menyebalkan sekali." Bisik Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Yoongi dengan sayang.

.

Yoongi melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Jimin sebentar kemudia melingkarkan kedua telapak tangannya di leher Jimin. "Kau kedinginan?"

Jimin mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan sentuhan hangat dari kedua telapak tangan Yoongi yang melingkari lehernya. Seperti ingin mencekiknya. Tetapi Yoongi mengusapnya dengan lembut disana.

.

"_Ck,_ memangnya kau ingin membicarakan apa _sih_?!" Tiba-tiba Yoongi teringat rasa kesalnya karena Jimin membuatnya harus keluar dari gelungan selimut nyamannya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum gemas, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi untuk menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka dengan sayang. Perlakuan manis yang selalu membuat Yoongi merona.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu,_ Hyung._"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Jimin penuh tanya dan intimidasi. "Menunjukkan apa? Awas saja kalau itu tidak penting,_ huh._"

Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Pegang dulu sebentar payungnya,_ Hyung._"

Jimin mengalihkan payung di tangannya ke genggaman Yoongi. Ia kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memasang sebuah _earphone_ disana.

Yoongi hanya semakin mengerut menatap kekasihnya bingung ketika Jimin memasang _earphone_ pada ponselnya kemudian memasangan benda tersebut ke kedua telinganya.

"Dengarkanlah, satu bait lagu hanya untukmu yang kubuat sendiri."

Yoongi langsung berdebar gugup.

Lagu katanya?

Itu artinya Jimin akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu hanya untuknya?

.

Dan ketika Jimin menekan tombol _play _di ponselnya, Yoongi semakin berdebar. Terlebih ketika ia mulai mendengar suara harmonisasi akapella dari Jimin yang terdengar halus di telinganya.

Dan ketika suara Jimin mulai bernyanyi, Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mendalami liriknya.

.

_il nyeoni gago_

_il nyeoni wado_

_neowa nan gateun i seonyul wireul tto_

_geotgetji_

_i bami wado_

_i bami gado_

_deo naeun sarmeul wihan yeonjuneun_

_gyesokdoegetji_

_(The year goes by_

_The year comes_

_around_

_You and I will walk_

_on the same melody_

_again and again._

_The night comes_

_around_

_The night goes by_

_The performance_

_for a better life will_

_go on.)*_

.

Ketika lagu tersebut habis, Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. Ia langsung menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan begitu hangat.

"Bagaimana, _Hyung?_ Maaf kalau terdengar—"

"Tidak, ini bagus sekali." Yoongi tersenyum. Manis dan hangat ke arah Jimin. "Aku sangat menyukainya. Jadi ini alasanmu bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini, _huh_? Membuat lagu?"

Jimin balas tersenyum kemudian ia mengusap pelipisnya malas. "Iya... Aku 'kan tidak sepertimu yang mudah membuat lirik."

Yoongi terkekeh, ia jadi merasa gemas. "Aku suka liriknya."

.

Jimin kemudian memeluk Yoongi sekali lagi dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan lainnya sedang menopang payung yang mereka pakai.

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Jimin menatap manik karamel Yoongi dengan dalam dan sedikit menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

Dan sebelum Jimin mencium hangat bibir Yoongi di bawah payung yang masih melindungi mereka dari hujan yang enggan berhenti itu, Jimin berbisik lembut.

_"Saranghae, Hyung. Happy sixth monthversary?"_

.

Khekhe.

.

.

.

.

_**Finally, The End. Fiuuuh (?)**_

.

.

.

.

**Nb:**

*****) reff dari lagu BTS spesial anniv kemarin, yang judulnya So 4 More. Sebenernya bagian reff itu yang bikin liriknya nak Jungkook loh. Bukan Jimin seperti di fanfic cheesy ini, LOL.

.

Haaai xD akhirnya ini tamat :'D

Yaampun, pada akhirnya bikin fanfic MinYoon juga kan demi memuaskan hasrat menggebu-gebu karena kesulitan menemukan fanfic YoonMin dengan Suga sebagai uke.

Fiuh. Hahaha.

Udah puasin aja begini akhirnya. Maaf masih banyak kesalahan disana-sini. Kurang memuaskan, nyinetron, terlalu cheesy dan sebagainya.

Mohon dimaafkan, atau timpuki saja author ini pake duit.

.

Umm~ untuk yang kemaren tentang Suga saya bikin nangis! Hahaha itu ngebet banget sebenernya pengen dibikin begitu, abisnya lucu... *tabok*

Liat aja di acara 4Things Show yang episode Rap Monster, di detik 00:22 (kalau tidak salah) disitu diliatin cuma sedetik frame Suga yang lagi sesenggukan gitu deh nyeritain tentang hidupnya sebagai rapper unyu (?).

.

Omong-omong, tentu saja saya akan melanjutkan karir(?) Untuk membuat racun MinYoon pairing ini HAHAHA jujur pairing ini beneran racun dan saya masih berhasrat tinggi terhadap pair kesayangan satu ini x3

Ada project yang saya pikirin sih, mungkin berikutnya mau bikin series lagi atau oneshot collection khusus pair utama MinYoon... Hm yeah, gimana menurut kalian?

Ah, saya juga lagi proses translation ff MinYoon juga nih hehehe M rated loh, oneshot lumayan *nyengir tanpa dosa*

.

Ah yasudahlah, saatnya kolom thanks to:

.

Big thanks to :

All Readers...

Viewer yang tembus 17k+

Yang bersedia berkomentar di kolom review; namanya ada Dimple97, , Rapp-i, , swaggin-jin, parkjiminyoongi, WAIJYN, HoneyWatermelon, hunaxx, Rin Kim .UT, chominmei, minhyungie, angelGie, JSBTS, illaa28, MBSuga, U hee, 454, miparkland, soo-iceu, baekberry06, mingpouty, , 98rikey, Linkz Account, junghain, Lay Chen Love Love 2, VTShyungie, Guest, Blendmelpoze, KaiSoo4Ever, jung jajang, syugar, Jungiee, taviads, , ot12barbiegirl, , mimi, dorkyeol, seul rin, TKTOPKID, PJMYG, KimmyJV'DJ.s, Hyerin song, mpiwkim3022, Y. Sunshine, SeoulG, hemeh, orang v, Ayumi Hwang, SA, GEFRANAYA, chobyunbang, yoongi againnn, aiharalee, Park Sung Rin, Kamong Jjong, Ryuzaki Miki, 4HyunBam, armybana575, yunmyunhee, huang chengzi, whitegulliver, Park Jin Mi, Ryosugaa VIP, syupit, agus, milktae, cute voodoo, maxero, LeeGongwoo38, sugamin, amalia1993, mommyme, yoongi, tifagyeomi97, N-Yera48, BangMinKi, Balqis961A, ara, PutryKyusungKrishun, , chobangmin, aqseorangkapiten/woogyussi, shuga, macclatte21, , chopie, Narumi Key Katsushika, BumBumJin, littlesugar, Dasya, mei anna aihina, minaaa, wujisung, TLStar1004

Pokoknya semua oknum yang bersedia membaca fanfic alay ini sampe sini, terima kasih banyak :'D

Apalagi yang masih mau berkomentar untuk yang terakhir kalinya buat Jimin di ending ini. Ehehe.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic MinYoon yang lain! :3

.

.

.

**With Love, **

**Phylindan.**

.

.

.

.

Last review, please? :3

.


End file.
